Summer Camp
by Kenny-chan Can't Spelll
Summary: Summer Is In The Air And Everyone Is Just Delighted! ... Except The Poor Soul Being Forced To Attend An Insane 3 Month Summer Camp With, A Mutt, A Lard, A Crazy Mass Of Stalkers, Perverts, People Who Should Clearly Be In Mental Institutions And, One Specific Blond. Did I Mention His Adorable Blue Eye's Bright Sunny Hair And Cute Little Face? Well, I'm Sure Sasuke Will. SasuNaru
1. That's Not What 'She' Said

****＼(＾▽＾*)_Kenny-chan Cant Spelll_(*＾▽＾)／****

**A/N: Hey Everyone your reading Summer Camp By Me! Kenny-chan Cant Spelll. (^-^*)/**

**This is the main story I will be working on and writing and will be a rather long chapter story. It fits under the, Romance, Humor, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship and maybe even a bit of Suspence.**

**This fic will probally go on for a while and it IS a SasuNaru story. It may just take a while for it to happen.**

**Warnings This story will have:  
><strong>- Yaoi(BoyxBoy love) STOP READING IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT.  
>- Swearing mainly from Sasuke and Kiba.<br>- Death Blood and gore. Yum  
>- OOC, Sorry guys it's a must. Mainly in Genma (got the personality mostly from FlashFoward not mine) and Hayate because I sorta made up his sarcastic personality.<strong><br>- Spelling and Grammer mistakes. There everywhere (￣～￣)  
><strong><strong><strong>- Rape and sexual abuse possibly.<br>******- Possible Self Harming. I don't really know yet.************  
><strong>********- This Fic may seem light but it's not So... be wary ＼(-_-)／  
>- (NEW) Drugs. and lots of em.<strong>**

****Disclaimer: I own the plot Not the characters. **K. Masashi. I will try though threw out the story to spare me a few. **I get no money out of this... but I will once little Kishi over hear agrees to hand over the cash! (ｏ`皿′ｏ)********

****Your done with the boring stuff! Congrats! ( ^ _ ^)∠ PAN！Now Here is the story!****

* * *

><p><em>Kakashi was going to suffer.<em>

"No!" A jet-black haired teenager who currently sat in his dark blue shouted, "2012 Chevy Camaro Convertible". His eyes glared at the cell phone caught in his excruciatingly tight grasp.

"Yes Sasuke. You have too. Remember you said you would do _anything _to get that car." Said the phone

"Why the fuck do I have to do this! For three freaken months!" He hissed back.

"I'm sorry but I think it will be a good experience for you! " the phone said, clearly not sorry.

"Besides, you need a bit of color to that ghost skin of yours!" The voice said coated with humor.

The raven was not amused.

"Kakashi, I personally will cut off each of your fingers. I will then blend them up, then stuff it down you fuckin thought you little prick!"

"Sasuke please show your new camp friends at least a little more hospitality then you show me." Kakashi sighed.

"Oh trust me I will show them hospitalit-"

"Bye Sasuke, remember I'll be waiting, love you!_"_

"I'll kill you Kakashi."

There was a laugh from the man before the dial town sounded.

Sasuke growled at his phone and snapped it shut. He flicked it in the cup holder and did his best not to break the stupid thing.

_Why the hell do I have to have this? Fuck, I am so stupid for agreeing to that deal, letting that prick get to make me do anything. I really hope this car is worth all this suffering._

Sasuke clenched the leather wheel of his new Convertible tightly as he slowly pulled into Konoha Summer Camp. Though he may have never directly attended the camp he knew the place like the back of his hand. This is a direct result of having his silver haired, perverted guardian Kakashi be a counselor at the three-month sleep-away camp. There was no place Sasuke would **not** rather be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"You exited?" A long haired elder man smiled wickedly at the seven-teen year old blond boy who was laying his forehead against the cool glass of his old truck.<p>

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm pretty exited it's just that I am super tired." He said stretching his arms out.

"Yeah I know what you mean, that's what five hours in a car does to you." The old man sighed.

"I need to get some action… if you know what I mean." He snickered receiving a disgusted look from the teenager beside him.

"You're a total pervert. You know that right." He said sticking his tongue out at the man.

"What! I was referring to a jog! I don't know what your thinking Naruto." He accused.

_Of course that's what you would try to pull of._

"Oh sure perv-man, that's what you where trying to say."

"Naruto, what did I say about calling me that! Its Jiraiya got it brat."

"Sure, sure whatever you say perv-man."

The older man was about to yell but the look on Naruto's face told him to hold off. He turned to see what the blue-eyed boy was staring at and cackled.

"So where finally here. Took us long enough huh Naruto?" Said blond sat just gawking at the place. He slowly opened the door not taking his eyes of the huge campus.

"See ya in three months kid! Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out!" He quickly pushed the teenager out the car door and winked. Then sped off, thronging Naruto's stuff out the window.

_Yeah that may have been a little harsh._ Jiraiya thought as he pulled out of the flooded campus. _But he'll be fine._ With that the old man raced home. Well of course after a quick stop at bar anyway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!" From seemingly out of nowhere leaped a tall, skinny spiky haired man known as a Kakashi. The creature skipped over to his ward and paced a hand on top of the boy's tar black hair.<p>

"Kakashi, I will slit your thought when you're asleep tonight." The raven-haired boy said in a monotone to his over dramatic guardian. Sasuke had recently parked his car outside the huge gates that surround the camp. He pushed threw everyone in order to find this absolutely insane man.

"Hahaha that is why I put you in a bunk room!" He laughed patting Sasuke's haired not so gently.

The teenager would have done a spit take if he was drinking anything, but since this was not the case, instead his dark eye grew to the size of bowling balls and died for a second.

He shook his head snapping back to the present. Suddenly Sasuke grabbed the silver haired man's shirt collar and pulled it for him.

"Kakashi! How dare you I'm gonna-" he glowered clenching his fist at the man.

"Ah ah ah calm down-" Kakashi half laugh halved pleaded holding his hands up.

"Oí! Sasuke! Your finally here!"

Sasuke slightly lowered his fist and raised his eyebrow at the some how familiar voice. Kakashi seemed eternally grateful.

"Anko?"

"Ah! Anko! Look who it is Sasuke, it's Ankoooo! Why don't you go say hello!" At that moment Kakashi found it would be his best opportunity to escape. He slipped out of the seven-teen year old's grasp and sprinted away, waving a piece sign over his shoulder.

"Don't think I'm not going to still come after you Kakashi! I will insure you that you will have terrible torture!" Sasuke shouted to the maniac as he disappeared into a crowed of teenagers.

"Sasuke it's a pleasure to see you done anything naughty since we last saw each other? I won't tell anyone… promise." She winked.

He gave her a glare before turning to walk away but to his delight, a large man wearing nothing but... well green, lifted him off the ground.

"Sasuke! Have you embraced your wondrous youth! I pray you did not let it go to waste!" The huge man cried all the while swinging the surprised raven to and fro.

"Heeyy Sasuke wanna have a five way with me and my _friends_ after dinner?" A man with a rather large toothpick sticking out of his mouth said seductively patting the now extremely dizzy teenager's head. An action that seemingly all of Kakashi's friends do.

"No, no, and NO FUCKEN WAY!" he shouted.

"Fine" Anko sighed thronging her hands up in the air.

"Well lets go get you signed in.," she said pointing to a little desk that was set up in the middle of the campus.

"Follow me." She muttered.

"I don't wanna go to the stupid camp." Sasuke muttered.

"N-N-NO!" The large man cried tears streaming like waterfalls down his face.

"I'll get you next time Sasuke!" The toothpick man shouted to the two.

In return Sasuke flipped him off and continued following Anko.

"Can I please, **not** share a room?" He muttered to her once he signed in. The purple haired woman shrugged with a smile holding out an arrangement of papers.

"Sorry, Kakashi is your care taker. I can't give you your own place unless he says so, and I have a feeling he won't." Sasuke snatched the papers out of her grasp.

"Fine I'll just have to suffer threw it." He snarled.

"That's the spirit!" She said. Sasuke gave her a death glare and slowly began stalking away.

"Hey, he only wants what's best for you!" He heard her yell.

_Ha what's best for me huh? Three months at a summer camp with a bunch of guys around me. Yeah what's best for me._

Kakashi was **really** going to suffer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Naruto tottered side to side, skillfully avoiding every person who seemed to be charging at him.<p>

_Where the hell do I go? _The blond thought as he franticly looked around for some indication.

"Hey watch it." A rather sick looking person coughed as he bumped into the aqua-eyed boy.

"Uh… s-sorry." He said quickly stepping back from the man.

"Hey are you alright? Kid? What's wrong you lost or something?" The man stepped forward activating Naruto's immediate reaction to jump back.

"Umm. Do you need help with something?" Naruto could dote fully hear what the strange man was saying since the break-neck pase he was running away from him at.

He spotted a line of people and quickly slid into it.

"Hey man, what the fuck?" Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face a tan brunet.

"I-I'm r-really sorry I just am-" He began nervously.

"Ha ha it's fine whatever, shit I was just messing with ya." The boy he smiled widely displaying sharp looking fangs.

"I'm Kiba, what's up?" He said holding out his hand. The guy had a shaggy mane that very much rivaled Naruto's also messy hair that seemed to stick out from all angles. Naruto was slightly winning.

"Oh thanks, I'm Naruto. I'm also totally lost what are we even waiting in line for?" He asked shaking the other boy's hand.

"Alright, Naruto totally lost what are we even waiting in line for." He began laughing insanely at his own stupid joke. Naruto thought it was funny kinda, but not **that** funny.

"I'm sorry that wasn't even that funny I'm just really going crazy right now." Kiba said wiping a tear form his eye.

"We need to sigh in so where standing in line to… uh, do that. Sadly Anko, this psychotic instructor with purple hair, left or something so we have been waiting here forever." He sighed letting his arms fall to his waist.

"Oh, good thing I came here then." Naruto nodded.

"That's what… never mind." Kiba muttered turning back to the line.

"Wait, what?"

"Ugh, I was going to say that's what she said but then I realized that _she_ does not say that." Kiba explained sleepily.

"Huh, I guess your right, huh that would have been a pretty good one… well for you anyway." Naruto said before realizing that it is not a good thing to be the one who says the "That's what she said" jokes.

"You know what we should have something for when that happens I mean come on." The brunet said throwing his arms in the air in exasperation.

"Yeah! I could have used it right now!" The blond shouted suddenly feeling very compelled to the topic.

"Huh? What did I say again? Oh right _come on_! Naruto, we need to do something about this!" he yelled making clenching his fist with his new determination.

"What are you too yelling about? Will you please move up!" the two boys looked up and where surprised to see a clear path to the sigh up desk. Behind the desk stood a tall peach skinned woman. There is a messy ponytail resting on her head and her autumn pupils seem to fade in with the rest of her eye.

_Or is your pupil the little black whole… Ahh there it is again!_

Quickly the two boys ran up to her desk. She scowled for a moment.

"Uh um, sorry we uh" He looked at Kiba who just shrugged then looked the instructor in the eyes, or the pupils.

"We were making sort of "That's what she said, jokes," I guess. Must have lost track of time."

_Kiba you baka! You don't-_

"Ha ha ha! One time Me and Asuma were at this pizza place and the chef was like putting the pizza in the oven and he said "I'm putting it" then the other chef who was in the other room yelled "I'm coming!" It was so funny!" She continued laughing while I exchanged a look with Kiba. He grinned, then told her he, Kiba Inuzuka was here. She let him go still in her fit of laughing then she looked up at the blond.

"Naruto." he said hoping that, that would be all she needed.

She looked down at her list then back up at him.

"Naruto U.?" she said her voice quiet. He nodded slowly then shifted his eyes back at the ground.

"Well Kiba, Naruto," she coughed then held up some sheets of paper. "These are for you enjoy your time at Konoha camp… but not to much." She winked.

_Thank God!_ Naruto thought while the two retrieved their papers.

"Now head to the camp fire area, everyone's having a meeting there!" They nodded before heading of to said destination, but not with out hearing Anko scream at someone who responded "I'm going to come, just give me a minute!"

Both fell to the ground laughing. Yes there defiantly needed to be a saying for that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Now, I know your all exited to be starting camp but, we need order! Gather around and sit!" A short man with a scar running over the bridge of hit nose yelled doing everything he could to remain organized. 200 kids running around did not help him with that.<p>

"Everyone listen up!" The man yelled still trying to get everyone's attention but the teenagers refused to even look his way.

"I bet I could get their attention!" The man with the toothpick said suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh no, not doing that again I can't believe the absentees you screamed, I can't even believe everyone still thinks you should be aloud to work here!" He whispered to the man with the toothpick.

"But it worked right?" He shrugged.

"Come on Iruka you can do it! You your loud voice!" Kakashi hollered from behind the man with the scar.

Iruka cleared his thought looked down then in an extremely loud voice screamed "Can I have everyone's attention!" Attention was not given to him unless you call the group of councilors from behind who booed.

Iruka had enough.

"Now listen up everyone you better pay attention now before I ship you back home!" This voice went beyond loud and could have been used to call a man who lives 30 miles away. Yes this voice was very loud. The entire camp fell to a silence except for a few cheers from all the councilors,

"Nice job Iruka I knew you had it in you!"

"You could also have me in you if you want."

"I like that voice of your you know it could really be put to use tonight."

"If our voices combined that we may be able to make the sexiest sound alive."

Well the last three where from the tooth pick man. Anyway, finally all the campers where surrounding Iruka and the rest of the instructors dead silent.

"Good, now I know your all extremely exited about coming to camp here but there are a few rules we need to make sure you guys know.

"First of all, No boys in girls tents you got that guys?" There where a few negative remarks, especially from Kiba.

"No skipping your camp activities unless you have a _really_ good reason."

"No leaving the campus unless you're instructed to."

"And boys especially, no fighting. Please if you have a lot of anger go the camp physiatrist."

"And finally no one is aloud to leave their bunk after 11:00." Iruka sighed hoping that these rules would not be broken but had a bad feeling that's just what would happen.

"Alright now that were done with that, I can introduce you to your instructors!" Iruka stepped back and looked at the fellow councilors.

"I am Iruka, I will be your swimming instructor, and along with boating I will also act as a life guard with Kakashi." The dark colored man said. He pointed to Kakashi who took a step forward and made a piece sign.

"Yo! I'm Kakashi like some of you know," There was tsk from somewhere in the back of the room but no one knew exactly where it was coming from.

"Well, I do archery, tennis I have a basket-ball team along with Asuma and as you kids know I'll be a life guard." He smiled… or people thought it was a smile due to his curved eye but no one was really sure do to the fact that his face being half way covered due to a mask.

"Hello, I am Asuma and were going to have fun. Well if you're on my good side anyway. I am the music instructor and I have a better basketball team then Kakashi." Said silver haired man rolled his eyes before a woman with dark hair and red lipstick stepped forward.

"I am Kurenai, I am the art instructor please to meet all of you." She smiled before Anko jumped up behind her nearly scaring all the kids to death.

"I am Anko! Some of you have already giving me trouble so I know you pretty well." She laughed then made an absolutely terrifying face. "That is not a good thing. Mwa ha ha!" She was about to step back when Iruka shook his head at her.

"She takes care of the animals along with instructs horseback riding." He said sadly.

"Oh yeah that to ha, sorry," she said nervously.

"I guess I'm Hayate" he coughed to the ground before looking back up to the campers.

"I do Ice hockey and I guess I'm the skating guard or whatever." He mumbled.

"Hello my young youths!" there defiantly a "Oh hell no" from the Tsking kid in the back but it did not seem to faze him.

"I hope you have all reached the spring of youth and have embraced it thoroughly! I will make sure you do here of course! I will let your youth grow as we walk threw the woods in high spirits!" Tears began falling down his face as he continued rambling about youth.

"I guess that means he hikes with you guys. I pity you." Hayate coughed.

"Yes! It's me now." The toothpick man said before taking a step forward.

"Hey kids, just so you know I'm gay and if you would like to sleep together… Iruka never said anything about boys in their counselors' bunk if you know what I mean. I fully suppor-"

"That's enough!" Iruka yelled as Kakashi muzzled the toothpick man.

"That guy is Genma. He is in charge of the play." Iruka continued trying to calm down, giving the weird man a harsh glare.

Genma shrugged then winked to the petrified audience.

"Well I'm Tsunade the camp physiatrist. So come see me whenever you want. Unless I'm busy which I am often so please wait if that is the case." She grunted stepping back.

"I'm Orochimaru." I pale man purred. His eyes flashed while he looked around the audience.

"I'm the doctor for this camp. You children will receive check ups if instructed by me." He hissed before slowly stepping backwards. There was a short pause before Iruka coughed and spoke again

"That's everyone I think. Ok now that where done with the introductions I will read of which bunk room everyone will be in." There was a loud holler from the audience who wanted nothing more then to go and lay down in their beds.

"There are 9 bunks and once you find out which one your in there is no way to move you unless the case is extremely drastic. Ok, bunk one will have…" Iruka read of a list of names for each bunk. There were a lot of cheers when friends got put together. Especially in bunk five, which seemed to have four best friend girls.

"Bunk seven will have, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara and Naruto… U-Uzumaki." The entire crowed fell dead silent as they processed the last name on the list.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I hope you guys Like the first chapter but not too much cause it will change. I'm Looking for a beta so just PM me if you want to do it I would REALLY love it if you could. Also_**-**__小春日和__- _Is going to be like a page break. What does it mean? Well look it up I got stuff to do (｀ー´) Ha ha Please review and tell me what you think!**_


	2. Bunk 7

******＼(＾▽＾*)_Kenny-chan Cant Spelll_(*＾▽＾)／****  
>AN: Hey My favorite people ever! I must say I nearly cried in joy at the reviews and favorites and story alerts and stuff!**

**(^ω^＊) Your all amazing!  
><strong>**So I hear the suspense is pretty intense hm? Well im not telling yet (o￣∇￣o) ahahahah. Just telling you it's pretty insane.  
>Ah and I would love to give a shout out to my first reviewer... Crazy-rainbow-bitcha ur one cool cat. (=^･ｪ･^=) <strong>

**Disclaimer: Sasuke! We gotta get out of here is coming! Use your Raven Jutsu to get us our of here! Hurry Sasuke! Wait what? Raven is the color of your hair. So your not an actual raven. "KENNY-CHAN GIVE ME MY CHARACTERS BACK!" oh were screwed. ( ￣д￣;) **

**This is just a little bit of darkness at the end because I just thought it was necessary don't hate me I'm Sorry Don't hurt me! p(TOT)q**

**Hope you guys like it! （*＾ー゜)**

* * *

><p>Naruto could feel his heart plummet down his chest. Eyes surrounded him, some terrified, some shocked and some just dripping in hate. This is what the blond hated the most. The looks people gave him once they learned his last name. The same last name that roles across the news every night, <em>Uzumaki.<em>

"A-Alright everyone go to your bunks! Unpack and get ready for a big day tomorrow, a big, big day!" Iruka laughed nervously.

Slowly people began to get up and go to their designated bunks. Kiba and Naruto both sat still for a moment before it finally hit them they where just sitting there.

"Sorry." Naruto muttered before standing up and turned to the bunks that aliened on the left side of the huge dome-like campus.

Suddenly he felt a tight grip on his shoulder, which spun him around. He braised himself ready for the worst.

"Hey what's wrong you look like I'm about to kill you or some shit like that." Naruto slightly opened one eye and was surprised to see Kiba just standing there with a sad smile across his face.

"Y-your not mad?" He asked nervously. He was honestly surprised Kiba did **not** kill him.

"What! Why would I be mad! It's not your fault or anything. Come on lets go back to the bunks and meet the rest of the guys. Oh and that reminds where in the same bunk WHOO!"

Naruto blinked dumbfounded this was defiantly one of the first times anyone said it was not his fault.

"Oh, ok…we, got pretty lucky huh? I mean what were the odds of us ending up together?" Naruto smiled. Words could not describe how happy he was.

"1 to 98" A low voice muttered from behind the blond.

"Huh? Neji! What's up man!" Kiba hollered lightly punching his apparent friend. The boy had long dark hair and pretty gray eyes not to mention the boy skin was flawless.

"Hello Kiba, Naruto. I recently found out that we are all in the same music period with Asuma." He said in a monotone not even responding to Kiba's punch.

"Music! No I am so bad at music!" Naruto exclaimed feeling 101% better that these people would even look at him after finding out who he was.

"Damn that sucks for you, Lucky for me I am an amazing singer and you should feel pretty jealous." Kiba stated arrogantly.

"Amazing? You should like I death striking mutt." Neji said blatantly.

Kiba literally growled before pulling him up just so he could shoving him around. The longhaired boy gave him a dirty look but continued walking straight even with Kiba pushing him. Kiba grunted then repeatedly rammed into the quiet boy.

_How is he still walking straight? _Naruto thought of giving his new friend a hand but then rejected the thought as soon as he heard a yelp.

Iruka was grabbing Kiba by the ear with a very angry look on his face.

"It's the first day and your already fighting. THAT BREAKS A RULE!" he yelled in the brunette's ear.

"He started it! He started it I promises!" Kiba yelped flailing his arms about. Iruka gave him the evil eye then let go of him and muttering something like "I'm gonna have problems with this one", before slowly walking away from him.

"Oww! He hurt my ear!" Kiba whimpered then pointed to Neji who looked totally, not in touch with the whole scenario.

"This is all your fault you little prick!" He hollered loudly causing a few people to stare.

"Kiba… I don't think he cares." Naruto sighed patting the upset boy on the back.

"Your damn straight, but I'll get him back I'll make sure he does! Mark my words Naruto!" With that they arrived in front of a large light blue bunkhouse with a small number seven printed on the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Wow! This thing is bigger then my entire house!" Naruto said in awe.<p>

"Yeah but where gonna to divide it into fourths for all of us, so it's really not that big." Kiba sighed walking up to the door. _Still bigger then my house_ Naruto thought following Kiba into the bunk.

Inside there were four beds, one on each side of room. Every bed had its own little coffee table and lamp. There were two big windows in the center and Naruto noticed the small kitchen containing a refrigerator, stove, microwave and a wood table with four chairs in the far left.

"Damn I need to piss where the hell is the bathroom!" Kiba yelped running around the room. He found it in the back, to the right of the kitchen.

Naruto sighed, feeling pretty jealous of Kiba's spirit. He was down right dead on energy and it was only five p.m.! He thought flopping on the nearest bed not even bothering with blankets.

"I call the one in the back, being near the door is such a drag." Naruto looked up as a teenager in baggy jeans and a sweatshirt strolled into the room. His face look ten times sleepier then his. He threw his bags on the floor not even looking around and lounged in the bed in the far left near the entry way of the kitchen.

"Fuck, I don't want to share a bathroom with three other people. I need my privacy." Naruto heard Kiba mumble as he came out of the bathroom.

"Huh, who are you?" Kiba asked surprised there was another person in the room.

"Shikamaru, I'm guessing your Kiba right? I knew your sister, she swore just as much as you do." He said sitting up to look at Kiba.

"Ah well aren't you something? Yeah, I'm Kiba your…Shikamaru? My sister said you were the laziest piece of shit she knew! Pleasure to meet you." The two shook hands smirking due to the somewhat strange introduction.

"Wow Kiba, you know like everyone in this place." Naruto said not really egger to see what lazy teen would say about him.

"Yeah I get around." He said plopping on the bed across from the blond.

"Your Naruto, right?" Shikamaru said rolling back on the bed.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"We have the activity letter. Thank God to, I know no one in those periods." The dark haired teenager said closing his eyes looking nearly asleep.

Naruto was shocked. Yet again shocked. Shikamaru acted as if he did not even care enough to bring up Naruto's name! _What is with these people!_ Naruto thought.

"Wait what the hell? How do people know what they have? I mean I though it was just Neji who knew because you know, he is weird, how do you?" Kiba interrupted.

"Huh? There in that stack of paper we got. You didn't even look at it yet?" Shikamaru mumbled slipping into a sleep state.

"Really!" The brunette pulled the now crumpled paper out of his pocket and look over it surprised to see that it was his schedule.

"Damn! There is so much stuff! Hey what are you guys doing tomorrow morning?" Kiba hollered ginning at his schedule.

"Uh… I… Swim." He clearly fell asleep.

"Naruto what are you doing?" he yelled to his friend. Said friend was currently searching left and right for his papers.

"You lost them already hazos?"

"Hey shut up! I didn't know they where important. And neither did you for that matter!" The blond accused, ignoring the word Kiba used and had know idea even it existed.

"Skata, But at lease I didn't loose them!" He yelled while getting up to help him search. "Where did you last leave them?" The brunette asked while he checked under the beds.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be searching would I?" Naruto said lifting his clothing of the ground.

"Well excuse- fucking -me." His friend muttered still searching.

"Oh wait… now that you mentioned it think I left them at that little gathering place we just where at." The blond said.

"See my advice helped." Kiba said crawling out from under the only vacant bed left.

"Ha sorry about that Kiba, thanks!" Naruto laughed feeling a little bad for making his friend go threw that trouble. But only a little.

"It's fine but shit, you better get it." He said before un-zippering his luggage and grabbing a very questionable magazine.

"Yup be right back." The blue-eyed boy said before slamming the door shut.

Shikamaru rolled over (clearly not asleep) feeling, pretty happy he did not get involved.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p><em> No way in hell am I sharing a room. With <em>_**anybody **_Sasuke thought. As he banged loudly on the wooden door, with the word "Faculty" printed on it.

"I'm coming hold on," Sasuke heard a dead voice mumble. But he kept on knocking due to his annoyance at all of them.

"Shesh Sasuke calm down your pounding hurts my head." Hayate said rubbing his temples as he opened the door.

"Hayate, I demand I knew room!" The dark eyed raven screamed to his elder friend acquaintance.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke do you need some menstrual pills or something?" The man sighed pushing his bangs out of his tired eyes.

Sasuke gave the man a dark glare then continued talking, "I am nearly eight-teen years old I should be allowed to drive home! If not that at least give me my own room." Sasuke yelled pointing angrily at the seemingly living corpse.

"Sasuke I'm sorry about P.M.S but you need to calm down. I would honestly give you your own room if I could… and I can, but I would rather not." With that Hayate slammed the door in the Uchiha's face.

"Well fuck Hayate! You will regret not helping me." He growled before stopping angrily away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Go meet your new friends Sasuke I'll be fun, you need to hang out with some guys once in a while!" Asuma said catching up to Sasuke as he stomped away from his, and the rest of the councilors' huge cabin.<p>

"Are you inferring I hang out with woman, Asuma?" The Uchiha said casting a dirty look the musician's way not even bothering to stop.

"Not with that look you won't. All I'm saying is maybe you'd actually _enjoy_ making friends." Asuma said with a shrug.

"I don't want to make friends with these people. Now, move you're in my way." Sasuke grumbled pushing the smoker out of his way. He complied with a sigh letting. God knows there is no stopping an Uchiha when he is like this.

_Like hell I'm going to go hang out with all my fellow little campers. Damn._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>After a good four minutes of searching Naruto Uzumaki found his schedule next to a very shady looking totem pole.<p>

"Think you won huh? Ha!" Naruto said snatching the papers and hanging it in front of the Totem pole's… face.

"See that you sketchy pole thing! I knew you stole them from me and I came back and got them from you. Ha, ha!" He laughed evilly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" A dark voice mutters from behind the blond.

"… Um. I... uh." _Shit. I look like a freak._ Naruto though.

"What the hell, are you retarded or something dobe?" The voice said getting a little closer.

_ Dobe? Oh this guy's gonna pay._

"Shut up teme," Naruto said turning around. He was surprised to find a tall skinny teenager with night black hair and charcoal colored eyes. The only thing that threw of his dark look was his milky skin.

"And, you should not be talking about being retarded. I mean you must be really fucked up to style your hair like a duck's ass. " Naruto said. The raven's face twisted into what anyone would presume, a killer's glare.

"Ah yes. I mean I am the one who tattooed whiskers marks on my face." The boy glowered. Something broke inside of the blond once those words left the raven's lips.

"There not tattoos." He muttered turning back to face his cabin.

"Hn. Should have know your too much of a pussy to do that. What are they make-up slut?" The boy snickered.

_If only _

"Piss of." He shook, feeling his stomach rise up his thought. He quickly walked back to his bunk and leaving the sinister teenager standing there smirking there. Ignoring Kiba's words Naruto headed straight to the bathroom. He collapsed on the floor and hugged his knees in. Slowly he lifted one shaking hand and lightly traced the marks on his face. _Six, There are six. Never less, then six._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Feeling the same painful pound in his stomach Naruto clutched onto the toilet and threw up his already empty stomach. After a few more minutes of turning his inside out, the blue eyed boy felt the ground drop lower and the roof somehow get even farther away from him.<p>

Realizing his hallucinations the blond gripped onto the toilet seat and held on to conchessness for all he was worth.

A boy collapsing on the bathroom floor, surrounded in vomit was bad enough, but given who he was the camp would be mobbed with layers paparazzi and reporters if that how they found him.

Naruto closed his eyes and pictured a bright shining sun in the middle of a snow storm. This thought has helped him many times before and some could describe it as his "happy place".

Finally Naruto's breaths returned to normal as he noted the ground and ceiling go back to where they were meant to be. He flushed the toilet slowly stood up, balanced him self and turned to the sink.

He looked up in the mirror at himself. He looked like a total mess, his normal bed head looked like a home for rabid animals, his skin was not it's usual tan but instead it looked almost pasty. His cheeks still had color though. Too much color to be precise, like a firework of dark red painted on each side of his face, and his usual happy ocean eyes were now empty and lifeless just dangling in his socket.

He splashed cool water on his face trying to drag out the death look. He then flinched at the loud banging at the door.

"Naruto! Hey you ok in there?" A familiar dog like voice hollered.

"Y-Yeah hold on!" The blonds' voice faltered. Quickly he searched for a towel to dry his face.

"Are you sure you sound kinda… weird" Kiba said from the other side of door.

Giving up Naruto grabbed the collar of his shirt and began dabbing his face as best he could. He noted a tube of toothpaste next to the sink and squeezed it in his mouth.

He grabbed a hold of the door and pulled it open and act as normal as he possibly could.

"Man, can't get a moment of privacy." Naruto sighed thronging his hands in the air dramatically. It took a moment for the pout on Kiba's face to turn into a grin.

"A moment? More like an hour," The brunette said plopping down on Shikamaru's bed. "What where you crapping out a skyscraper? Anyway sit I want to see what activities we have together and shit."

"Like a skyscraper! Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper yeah!" the blond sang taking a seat on the *sleeping* teen's bed. Breaking apart every word he sang.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>-<span>_**_小春日和__-_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ahahah sry if it was bad I did it in one day and stuff... its short too I know I will try to make it longer but it's just a lot happened so I needed to! (_ _) PLEASE REVIEW I WILL REALLY LOVE YOU FOR IT! **


	3. There Is Freaken Maggots In The Shower

**＼(＾▽＾*)Kenny-chan Cant Spelll(*＾▽＾)／**

**A/N: EHH PLZ FORGIVE ME IF YOU READ THIS ALREADY I FORGOT TO ADD A WHOLE PAGE! ⌒(T^T)**

**Anyway...(^-^*)/ Yo yo yo! I'm Sooo happy with all the reviews and stuff it makes me so happy! (＾∇＾) Please continue reviewing and reading and favoriting and uh story alerting. I'm sry in advanced for any mistakes! ****((T.T； )(； T.T))**

**I tried to make this one a little lighter cuz the last one was sadish.**

**(^┬ ┬^=)IK UR REALLY CONFUSED ABOUT A TON OF STUFF BUT FEAR NOT I WILL TELL ALL SOON.(=^┬ ┬^)**

**Disclaimer: KIBA GET IN THE VAN GET IT FAS- Oh h-hey Kishimoto! u-uh no I wasn't taking your character he just n-needs to go to the vet!... (ι´Д｀) Kiba get back in the house Kishi is being a bitch again.**

**Enjoy love Kenny-chan Cant Spelll (*^^*)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Shikamaru Nara could not help but feel knots in his stomach when he looked over at his new blond dorm mate. <em>He looked like his insides where ripped out them put back inside of him. <em>The lazy teen thought as both He and Kiba jumped a top his bed.

Shikamaru thought Kiba's personality was obnoxious, loud, and loyal and quit a stud with woman. This came to him with in the first second of looking at the boy.

While Naruto on the other hand took the teen a little more time to figure out. From the outside it looks as if Naruto is also a troublemaker, he seemed like a bright person and also rather stubborn. But the person who walked out of the bathroom that night was not the Naruto he thought he knew. He was just empty.

That thought never left Shikamaru, no matter what the blond seemed to be spurting out of his mouth along with his loud mouth friend Kiba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Alright so I'm a <span>2,C, Blue<span>. What are you again?" Naruto said to Kiba whom was currently poking Shikamaru with his foot.

"Ha ha- Wait what? I'm a 2,A, Red. So where in all the letter classes together that's good. Lazy ass here is a 1,C, Red." The brunette said as he crawled over to Shikamaru's ear "RIGHT SHIKA?" he yelled into his ear.

Mr. Negative flinched then grabbed Kiba by the hair. He sighed then let him go.

"Fighting you would be so troublesome." He yawned. "What where we talking about? Our groups? Yeah the dumb dog is correct." He said rubbing his eyes.

"So Thoughts weird things drama and horse back riding are by letter, stupid classes like art and music are number and like skating, sport classes like, swimming hiking and tennis are by color, and Huh, seems pretty easy." Naruto concluded nodding his head wisely.

"Damn so stupid Neji is a 2 with us. Fuck that ass whole is gonna pay for insulting my singing!" Kiba barked.

"This'll be an interesting music class. I'll video tape it for you ok Shika?" Naruto said to the dark haired boy.

"No need. I heard rumors about Inuzuka's singing and Asuma said he'll record it for me." He sighed leaning against the bunkroom wall.

"Well you sluts better be ready for the most amazing music you have ever heard!" Kiba howled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"It's 10:49. It's 20 degrease(F). It's REALLY pissing me off!" A black haired boy yelled into his phone.<p>

"Hm. Well that certainly sucks for you." Hayate replied on the other side of the call.

"Hayate, give me my own room!" Sasuke yelled. He was not giving up on his privacy just yet.

"Why don't you go have a friendly chat with your new roommates about your heavy flow instead." The gray looking man smirked on the other side of the call.

"Hand the phone to Kakashi, prick!" He responded loudly.

"Alright, alright." There was a short pause before a loud voice nearly burst threw Sasuke's phone speaker.

"So I hear you want a room? We can have one together if you want!" Sasuke rubbed his temples before looking at the device like it was the most disgusting then on the planet.

"GENMA! You fucking creep! Give the phone to Kakashi!" He yelled.

"Awww…" there was a rustling noise and soon Sasuke heard the relaxed voice of his guardian.

"Hello?"

"Well hello so, is my room ready yet? I mean this camp does have quiet a few vacant bunk houses so which one is mine?" The raven asked.

"Bunk seven." Kakashi said without even a pause.

"… GIVE ME A VACENT ONE!"

"Sasuke please, this will be a learning experience! Your not 18 yet so I'm sorry, you can't overrule me. I make all the choices until then. Now I bet it's cold go to bed." The masked man said having enough of his ward's anger issues.

"Well, July 23 I'm getting out of this hell whole. Keep the freaken car." Sasuke spat before slamming his phone shut.

Slowly he got up and pushed his cell into his sweatshirt pocket. He pulled up his hood and staggered to bunk 7.

The raven sighed remembering who was in the bunk with him. He slightly regretted saying anything to the blond and didn't understand why he had been so stupid to start talking to him.

Normally he would have just _thought_ what he said but an hour ago he must have just blown his top because of the whole Hayate being a bitch thing. He did not really feel bad for the boy he felt bad for himself now that the blue eyed boy has something to say to him now, probably an insult and The Uchiha will just **have** to answer.

Sasuke knew, that this was going to be one long ass night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"God, I'm so tired!" Wined Naruto as he waltzes out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in hand.<p>

"Mhh." Shikamaru muttered into his pillow.

"Yeah but shit, aren't we missing a roommate or whatever." Kiba said indulged in yet another magazine.

"Yup I guess so." The blond said putting his belonging into his new cabinet designated for his bed.

"Whatever, more room for us then." Kiba sighed finally looking away from the females.

"I'm taking a shower!" Kiba yelled before slamming the door.

"I don't see why he need his little magazine to do that." Shika muttered before turning to face to wall on his right.

Naruto laughed then realized what his friend was saying.

"Aw-aww that's sick. KIBA!" Naruto yelled giving a disapproving stare at the bathroom.

Just then the sound of a door opened and in stepped a very familiar looking boy.

"He's here." The lazy teenager said hearing the creaking entrance. Naruto turned his gaze to face the door. From the sight his eyes grew wide and jaw clench tightly.

_This bastard is Sasuke Uchiha, my bunkmate? _

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Now that Kiba Inuzuka was finished with his magazine, he let out a loud sigh. He knew if he walked out totally dry there would be quiet a few suspicions. Not that he truly cared but since today was the first day so why not be a little less what some may think as discussing. Sighing he reached for the knob on the shower handle and twisted it firmly. He needed a shower now anyway, so why not?<p>

After a few seconds Kiba noticed something very strange in the particular shower he was currently using. The brunette bent down to inspect and gasped. What he predicted was correct. The shower was coated in maggots.

He yelped jumping back at the sick sight of their little black body's. He jumped out the shower screeching a very colorful spew of vocabulary. He ran out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel draped around tan his waist.

"Fuck! You guys! There are these little shits! And oh my God they're so discussing-!" He was taken back by the new guys who seemed to have a lighting storm hovering over his head.

_Every time I go in there someone just happens to fucking show up. _Kiba thought studying the guy by the door. He was probably either the same height or just a smidge taller then him. He looked really skinny but still extremely muscular. Jet black hair and pale skin as well, his onyx were filled with annoyance as he looked at no one in particular other then the door of the kitchen straight ahead of him.

"B-bastard! What are you doing here?" Naruto stuttered. _Well doesn't he look mad_? Kiba thought.

"This is my bunk too, moron." He said bluntly. He then walked miserably up to the last remaining vacant bed, the one in the far right across from Shikamaru's.

"Uh, who are you again." Kiba asked.

"You know it's rude to ask someone's name before introducing your self." The raven scowled.

"And it's even worse to wear nothing but a towel around a guy you don't even know." He muttered before glaring at the blond next to him.

"What the hell is your problem?" Naruto asked challenging the dark guy's stare.

"Hn." Was all the raven said before curling up in his bed and rolling to face the wall.

"What crawled up his ass?" Kiba muttered before thronging him the middle finger. At that moment Kiba remembered the horrorific sight he previously saw.

"Speaking of asses, you guys there, is something in the shower! There these little bug every-"

"Shut the fuck up." The raven interrupted, still not entirely sure how the two things connected.

"Were gonna have some real problems with this guy eh?" Naruto said glaring at the boy next to him.

"Danmit who cares about this ass-hole? Just look!" Kiba barked running over to his friend to pull him into the bathroom. He slammed the door hard and pointed to the shower.

Naruto looked down at the shower then back up at Kiba.

"What are you talking about?" The blue-eyed boy said making a- your insane face. Kiba could not believe it… the maggots were gone.

"I promise! There were these little bugs! They where right there!" he hollered looking closer at the now clean shower.

"Whatever. Anyway, this guy, His name is Sasuke right? I mean it must be if he lives here too. We gotta find a way to get rid of him!" Naruto said pulling his fist up determinedly.

"Yeah sure we'll do that, but those bugs! They were just there!" Kiba yelled trashing his hands in the direction of where the supposed varmints were.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Sasuke Uchiha," One of the teens said into the wall.<p>

The other did not answer. _Maybe if I hold my breath I will die here._ Was all he could process at the moment.

The lazy boy sighed realizing the trouble that was poking its evil head into his already too hectic life. Damn if staring at a wall was already a drag in his life (which it was). What will this guy be?

"Look, I don't have a problem with you but it seems you have quiet a little stem of hatred for Naruto Uzumaki." He huffed still not turning his gaze from the wall.

"That's fine I guess just-" Shikamaru was interrupted by the topic of conversation… or monolog since it was only him taking.

"TEME, I clearly can't stand you and you don't like me either so-"

"If you don't shut the hell up I will stab you in your sleep." Shikamaru froze for a minute at the absolute serious tone of the grouchy raven's voice.

"I would like to see you try bastard!" Naruto grunted scowling at the miserable Uchiha.

Shikamaru for once actually felt something other then boredom from this conversation. May it be excitement, fear or sadness it was just enough emotion to get the guy to roll away from the wall and peek at the little fight going on.

He really hoped Naruto would just stop talking and go too sleep. Before he get's himself hurt, or killed.

"You think your so-"

"I told you, stop taking you fucking idiot." At that second Sasuke swiftly rose out of the bed and almost gracefully grabbed onto Naruto's blond hair.

"I never said I wanted to be he either so I guess were going to have to just suffer threw being around each other." He hissed glaring daggers into the other boy's oceanic eyes.

"Whatever teme." He muttered rivaling the Uchiha's glare yet again.

"Uh sorry to break up the action or whatever but, THERE WAS BUGS IN THE SHOWER!" Kiba yelled still rapped in the small white towel.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said before totally ignoring the brunette grabbing his bag and going in the bathroom to change.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>You see Sasuke really did not like this Naruto kid. The others where just annoying but he <strong>really<strong> did like that one. He sighed as he opened the bag that Kakashi had giving him when he got here because only God knew he would be attending this camp when he was just casually driving around in the morning.

All Sasuke thought was he was running an errand for his guardian. The silver haired man said he'd call with what he wanted once Sasuke got to Route 28.

The Uchiha was not too delight when he heard that instead he would be attending a three-month summer camp.

Sasuke did make a deal he would do whatever the mad man wanted in exchange for being able to buy the car, but this was crossing the line.

The problem is Sasuke is not yet 18. He is nearly two months shy. Kakashi has complete control over him until said birthday. So Sasuke really had no choice but to attend.

_All right, I just have to manage two months in this hell pit. _The raven thought pulling of his hoodie.

Too make matters worse it seemed Kakashi had decided to put him into a bunk with three other teenagers all around the same age as him.

Sasuke truly finds no need for human socializing. He'd much rather be alone then with other people, he told himself putting on a black tee shirt and sweat pants. So this truly was an awful thing for the masked man to do to his ward.

The raven looked up at the mirror and nearly puked. Not really by his reflection but the fact that he will have to spend two whole months socializing.

That is the main reason why Sasuke was feeling a seed of hate for Naruto. The blond unlike the rest of his bunk would not let him just stay in solitude, he would force words out of him.

If he was just talking to him, then Sasuke would have no problems. He could just ignore him like he did with nearly every other person who talked to him. But since the blue-eyed teenager is **insulting** him he has to respond by insult him right back. His Uchiha pride would be at stake if he did not!

So that left Sasuke no choice. He could not go threw the horrors of communication for two whole months. And there was no doubt in his mind that the councilors would never let him have his own room it would destroy the fun there're having torturing the raven.

Sasuke knew he would have to share a bunkroom. The two whom where currently in bunk 7 did not seem to be too much of a problem, the one that resembles a dog may give him a few troubles but nothing nearly as bad as the blond.

Sasuke snickered he knew exactly how to fix his problem.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Whada bastard." Naruto sighed tottering towards his bed. He opened his bag and pulled out a large bundle of blankets and pillows.<p>

"Yeah, he really is" Kiba said pulling his shirt off.

Shikamaru did not even bother changing since he already wore what most people would presume as bed clothing.

Naruto threw the bundle of warm fabrics on his bunk and slowly crawled in, the tired feeling consuming him. Man was he tired; he wiggled out of his sweat pants and dark orange sweatshirt.

He entangled himself in the covers and slowly closed his eyes.

"Uh? We sleeping? Ok I'll turn off the lights I guess." Muttered Kiba as he got out of his bed.

"Shikamaru, are you awake?" Kiba mumbled. There was no answer.

Kiba pouted and looked at his other friend. He too was clearly asleep and breathing loudly.

Kiba muttered a few curses before pounding on the bathroom door.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka I already know you Sasuke Uchiha so no need to tell me that one again. Just tell me if you know what time we have to get up tomorrow." Kiba said into the door.

Slowly the door creaked open and out stepped the raven wearing a black t-shirt and sweatpants.

Kiba crossed his arm over his bare chest waiting for the boy to respond.

"Activities start at 8." He said giving the boy a blank stare.

"Fuck that's so early I'll have to wake up at like 7:45." Kiba said before rolling onto his bed face down.

_Maybe you will, but I know I will be getting up a little earlier._ Sasuke smirked getting into his bed. He grabbed his alarm clock form his bed and looked at the time.

_12:39 _It read. Grinning he and set the alarm to go off extremely quietly at 6:30 sharp. He pushed the alarm under his pillow and snickered pulling up the thin blanket that hung on his bed.

_This is gonna get interesting._ The raven thought before slipping into an unconscious state. Interesting indeed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>A pair of bright blue eyes slowly opened as he felt a hand pushing his shoulders.<p>

"Eh, what time is it." He mumbled slowly sitting up.

"7:54." The familiar voice laughed.

"Oh" he mumbled just sitting there. That's when it hit him. "7:54!" he yelped jumping out of bed now.

"Well 7:55 now." Kiba sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"W-wa! I gotta go!" He yelled pulling out some clothes form his bag.

"What happened?" He said quickly pulling a blue shirt over his head.

"Uh, you where outside." Kiba laughed.

Naruto stopped for a second trying to understand what the brunette was saying.

"Me and Shika had to direct you inside. Apparently you were sleepwalking." He grinned.

"I sleepwalk? I didn't know that." Naruto said confused.

"Yeah did you also sleep talk?" He chuckled.

Naruto actually did know that one was true. Someone could try to wake him up when he was defiantly not ready to face the day, he would appear awake and would even start having conversations with people. It took him a while for his uncle Jiraiya to convince him this was true because the blond remembered nothing in the morning.

The worst part of Naruto's little problem is he says some secretive and very inappropriate things. Meaning he answers any question asked to him truthfully but also adding a few extremely disturbing comments.

"Ah ha really uh, what did I say?" the blond laughed nervously. Kiba grinned and shook his head.

"Well I would tell you but, it's 8:04 so I'll make you wonder." Naruto flinched the councilors were going to kill him. Throwing on sweatpants Naruto ran out the door with Kiba, not really having time to feed his dying stomach.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Tuesday June 14th did not fit under Sasuke's normal mornings, not at all. Normally Sasuke Uchiha would just take the trouble that was given to him. He would not avoid it, but he would not jump in front of it either.<p>

Except today, today was very special. Today Sasuke **wanted** trouble.

At 6:30 a.m. he pulled the cocoon out of his bed and dragged him outside and threw him onto the wet grass, the raven was in awe how the little bundle did not wake up from his violent actions.

There was no direct reason for doing this to the blond, the Uchiha just wanted to make Naruto suffer a _little_ more then he had to. Sasuke thought if he could just keep pushing the blond will sooner or later ask for a new bunk.

He knew Iruka was a stickler about this type of stuff but then again he would probably pity him for having to stay with the raven whom he knew very well.

After the task of throwing Naruto out the door, Sasuke dressed in a gray hoodie and dark jeans and walked of to his first activity, archery.

Sasuke cursed at the sickening sight of it. There stood Kakashi jumping around pointing at various objects and shining the piece sign at various students. Upon seeing him the masked man gave his trademark smile/squinting eye at the dark haired boy.

"Sasuke!" He sang prancing over to the raven.

"Hn, what do you want Kakashi?" He muttered not even bothering to look at the man.

"Oh nothing just wondering if you made any friends with those fancy new room mates?" Kakashi laughed.

"Tsk, Piss off prick." Sasuke muttered walking towards a group of people but before he could reach them he turned to the left and sat alone next to a target.

Kakashi sighed pulling out an orange book titled 'Itcha-Icha Paradise the fourth addition.'

_He will never make friends._

About ten minutes later Kakashi finally walked to the crowd book still in hand and began actually talking to the kids.

"Yo, so as you know I'm Kakashi. I will be late everyday because people seem to come to me in their time of need just before I start an activity. The only reason I was not late today was so I could check up on my little friend Sasuke. I don't really care about your safety and what you do with your time here so I guess… just shoot some arrows!" The masked man said cheerfully.

Most campers looked wide-eyed at each other not totally understanding how such a seemingly giddy person did not care about their safety.

"Though I may be late you guys better not be because, that one day when you are late I will be early and you will get in trouble with Iruka." He said in a callous tone. The teenagers shuttered, _Iruka_.

At that moment a blond boy in a sky colored t-shirt ran into the center of the speech.

His bright blond hair sticking from all angles and tan skin radiating in the sun. His big oceanic eyes were wide and nearly the same color as his light blue shirt. But Sasuke noted the main difference between them; the shirt's color was not nearly as breath taking as the alluring shade of his blue eyes.

Sasuke then gasped. _WTF! _He shook his head and looked away from the nervous blond.

"Here is a perfect example. Naruto here, is late the day I am early. Now kids do you want this to be you? I don't think so. Now go do your fun little shooting!" He said not taking his eyes off his small orange book.

Naruto flushed and looked back and forth in embarrassment.

Sasuke snickered that went _way_ better then he ever expected.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awww did you get the little Sasuke discription! ＼（＾∀＾）ノ Ahahahahh dnt worry soon there will be love! and the bugs r going to come up a lot ahaha just so you guys no there are side parings but I will not disclose who and no sry kids there is No Shino/Kiba even though it seems so right now he is as straight as a ruler, Naruto is straight to, straight as a**

**rainbow ****(≧∇≦)人(≧∇≦)ahahahah that was a good one.**


	4. On Target

＼(＾▽＾*)**Kenny-chan Cant Spelll**(*＾▽＾)／

**A/N: (*´ο`*)=3 This chapter killed me. Ahhhh it's so bad too! Alright I actually have things I need to say,  
><strong>**1) F****irst of all I have chosen to post my chapters before my Beta reader like reads them, so I'll change them once they get back to me. Sorry if you don't like it that's just what I'v chosen to do.  
>2) I'm Sorry for posting late! I just had so much stuff to do and I was litrally crying because of all the hw. ＿|￣|○<br>3) You all may not know this but when I do the Kanji it sorta switches POVs not totally but it kinda is what the character would say if they were talking in 3rd person. Ah ah hard to explain Ik ik. ＼（－－）／  
>4) Well Sakura haters are gonna like this one!<br>5)Please help me guys! I'm not the best writers but I really want to be better tell me if I can do things better please I'll really apprichiate it. (apprichiate is not spelled right i am aware ―(T_T)→)**

**Disclaimer: owns Naruto, Naruto is gay. **

* * *

><p>A pair of bright blue eyes slowly opened as he felt a hand pushing his shoulders.<p>

"Eh, what time is it." He mumbled slowly sitting up.

"7:54." The familiar voice laughed.

"Oh" he mumbled just sitting there. That's when it hit him. "8:04!" he yelped jumping out of bed now.

"Well 8:05 now." Kiba sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"W-wa! I gotta go!" He yelled pulling out some clothes form his bag.

"What happened?" He said quickly pulling a blue shirt over his head.

"Uh, you where outside." Kiba laughed.

Naruto stopped for a second trying to understand what the brunette was saying.

"Me and Shika had to direct you inside. Apparently you were sleepwalking." He grinned.

"I sleepwalk? I didn't know that." Naruto said confused.

"Yeah did you also sleep talk?" He chuckled.

Naruto actually did know that one was true. Someone could try to wake him up when he was defiantly not ready to face the day, he would appear awake and would even start having conversations with people. It took him a while for his uncle Jiraiya to convince him this was true because the blond remembered nothing in the morning.

The worst part of Naruto's little problem is that he reveals some secretive and very inappropriate things. Meaning he answers any question asked to him truthfully but also adding a few extremely disturbing comments.

"Ah ha really uh, what did I say?" the blond laughed nervously. Kiba grinned and shook his head.

"Well I would tell you but, it's 8:07 so I'll make you wonder." Naruto flinched the councilors were going to kill him. Throwing on sweatpants Naruto ran out the door with Kiba, not really having time to feed his dying stomach.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Tuesday June 14th did not fit under Sasuke's normal mornings, not at all. Normally Sasuke Uchiha would just take the trouble that was given to him. He would not avoid it, but he would not jump in front of it either.<p>

Except today, today was very special. Today Sasuke **wanted** trouble.

At 6:30 a.m. he pulled the cocoon sleeping loudly next to him out of his bed and dragged him outside and threw him onto the wet grass, the raven was in awe how the little bundle did not wake up from his violent actions.

There was no _direct _reason for doing this to the blond, the Uchiha just wanted to make Naruto suffer a _little_ more then he had to. Sasuke thought if he could just keep pushing the blond will sooner or later ask for a new bunk.

He knew Iruka was a stickler about this type of stuff but then again he would probably pity him for having to stay with the raven whom he knew very well.

After the task of throwing Naruto out the door, Sasuke dressed in a gray hoodie and dark jeans and walked of to his first activity, archery.

Sasuke cursed at the sickening sight of it. There stood Kakashi jumping around pointing at various objects and shining the piece sign at various students. Upon seeing him the masked man gave his trademark smile/squinting eye at the dark haired boy.

"Sasuke!" He sang prancing over to the raven.

"Hn, what do you want Kakashi?" He muttered not even bothering to look at the man.

"Oh nothing just wondering if you made any friends with those fancy new room mates?" Kakashi laughed.

"Tsk, Piss off prick." Sasuke muttered walking towards a group of people but before he could reach them he turned to the left and sat alone next to a target.

Kakashi sighed pulling out an orange book titled 'Itcha-Icha Paradise the fourth addition.'

_He will never make friends._

About ten minutes later Kakashi finally walked to the crowd book still in hand and began actually talking to the kids.

"Yo, so as you know I'm Kakashi. I will be late everyday because people seem to come to me in their time of need just before I start an activity. The only reason I was not late today was so I could check up on my little friend Sasuke. I don't really care about your safety and what you do with your time here so I guess… just shoot some arrows!" The masked man said cheerfully.

Most campers looked wide-eyed at each other not really understanding how such a seemingly giddy person did not care about their safety.

"Though I may be late you guys better not be because, that one day when you are late I will be early and you will get in trouble with Iruka." He said in a callous tone. The teenagers shuttered, _Iruka_.

At that moment a blond boy in a sky colored t-shirt ran into the center of the speech.

His bright blond hair sticking from all angles and tan skin radiating in the sun. His big oceanic eyes were wide and nearly the same color as his light blue shirt. But Sasuke noted the main difference between them; the shirt's color was not nearly as breath taking as the alluring shade of his blue eyes.

Sasuke then gasped. _WTF! _He shook his head and looked away angrily from the nervous blond.

"Here is a perfect example. Naruto here, is late the day I am early. Now kids do you want this to be you? I don't think so. Now go do your fun little shooting!" He said not taking his eyes off his small orange book.

Naruto flushed and looked back and forth in embarrassment.

Sasuke snickered that went _way_ better then he ever expected.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Uh I'm really sorry Kakashi. I apparently slept walk out of my cabin and my friends had to bring me in then I must have when back to sleep because I was never really awake when they weren't looking and-"<p>

"Here I'll make a deal with you." The masked man interrupted.

"Yeah?" The blond asked nervously. He really did not want to start a bad reputation so soon, people already think he is trouble what will they think when they hear Naruto Uzumaki on the second day of camp has already been sent to Iruka.

"Well see that guy over there?" The masked man said pointing at a boy slightly taller then Naruto, a boy who had dark eyes obsidian that seemed to carry a gleam of the night with them, a boy with ink stained straight spiky hair, a boy with milk colored skin, a boy that carried so much beauty, a boy who was a total bastard.

"You mean Sasuke? But, whyyyyy?" Naruto wined to his councilor, forgetting all the fear he had just a moment ago.

"Yup, Sasuke Uchiha. I want you to go over to him and spend the rest of two hours making sure someone is always with him."

The blond pouted, not liking the idea at all.

"Unless of course you would like to go see Iruka." The silver haired man said Condescendingly.

"Hmf. Fine." The blond mumbled before walking over to the raven.

Naruto gasped, Sasuke shot an arrow directly in the center of the target.

"Wanna get a camera?" The dark eyed boy said disdainfully.

"Ah ha actually yeah, your really good." The blond said in awe.

"Hn." He shot another one going less then .000001 away from the last.

"Shit." He muttered staring at his shot arrow. "Fuck it's always off." He whispered to himself.

Naruto gawked.

"Wha-What do you mean! It's a bull's eye!" Naruto shouted pointing to the dead on arrow.

"Dobe no, no it's not perfect you moron." He snapped.

"Look usuratonkachi." He said walking up to the target. Naruto followed looking closely at the shot.

"See that, it's off idiot." He muttered burning a hole threw the spot the arrow landed.

Naruto squinted still not seeing how this shot would not be an exact 100%. Tilting his head he did notice the arrow was just a mere 1/100 of a millimeter off from the dead center.

He laughed. _Wow what a perfectionist, no wonder I can't stand him._

"Yeah your right you suck." Naruto laughed letting the raven be angry with himself. Sasuke glared at him.

"And you can do better idiot?" He hissed. _Uh oh._

"Uh..."

"I'm sure the youth inside your soul will be able to overcome your rivals!" A boy in a green jumpsuit sang leaping to the target Sasuke and Naruto where located in front of.

"Wait who are you?" Naruto asked. He has **never** seen anybody dressed like that… other then that one weird councilor.

"I am Rock Lee! Pleasure to meet you Naruto!" He said joyfully saluting him.

"Are you like… that guy's kid? What was his name?" The blond asked.

"I am Gai's number one fan!" The boy smiled.

"Oh, uh what's his name?" Naruto asked noting how weird this kid was, _what huge eyebrows he should get those fixed._

"Mighty Gai." He said formally never wiping the dorky smile off his face.

"Yeah… him what's his name." He asked even more confused.

"Gai's name? Might Gai." He said still smiling.

"Um… are we still talking about the same guy?"

"I don't know any other Gai's so hopefully."

"Ok what is his name?"

"Mighty Gai."

Sasuke could not take anymore. He could not ignore this conversation or it might kill him.

"HIS NAME IS GAI!" Sasuke yelled.

There were a few minutes of silence making Sasuke feel extremely awkward.

"Oh." Was all Naruto said before laughing loudly at the situation along with how out of place the raven looked.

"Oh hello young youth, please to meet you I did not know you talked to others, please to meet you I am Lee what's your name?" Lee laughed holding his hand out to Sasuke.

The raven scowled then with out even shaking the boll-cut boys hand pushed the bow and arrow at Naruto.

"Hn. Do it usuratonkachi." He muttered. Naruto flushed wishing the boy had forgotten that.

"Go Naruto embrace your youth!" Lee cheered.

"A-alright." Naruto said before slowly walking back and getting ready to shoot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Sasuke smirked. Now that he got out of that awkward situation he was feeling rather content, leaning against a rather large bolder that just happened to give him a perfect view of Naruto while he shoot.<p>

He was feeling rather content until a girl with Barbie pink dyed hairs scooted up next to him.

"Hi Sasuke-kun! What's going on?" She asked her voice covered with fake sugary sweetness.

"Hn." Was all he said before shaking his arm to get her off him. Her cling was dreadfully tight and there was no way she would let go.

"Hee hee, Sasuke-kun your funny!" She smiled. She then took her envy green eyes off of the stunning raven and looked to the commotion.

Immediately her gaze darkened "What is he trying to do?" Her voice loosing its high pitch within a second.

Sasuke almost looked surprised but Uchiha's would never be surprised. They should expect everything.

He silently watched as Naruto stood back and examined the target. He surprisingly attracted a rather large crowed. Actually more like everyone was gathered around him, even Kakashi though he was still looking at his oscine little book.

Sasuke arched his eyebrow. _What's the big deal all he is doing is shooting._

"This is funny huh?" The pinkette smirked. "Naruto Uzumaki doing exactly what he was raised for." She muttered grinning at the blue-eyed boy.

Sasuke finally caught on. This is not what _Naruto_ _Uzumaki_ should be doing, not at all.

The raven stared into the very nervous face of his bunkmate. His eyes were wide and he was looking around franticly. He was noticeably shaking and moving his feet around strangely.

Sasuke kept noting how absolutely panicked the small blond looked.

"It's tragic I guess but how can anybody feel sympathy for someone like that. He was the man's lapdog for God's sake, he had no real parenting either that's probably why he's the annoying little rat he is today, they should just put the little monster to death already so he can rot in hell for all he is worth." Venom dripped off every word her fuschia glossed lips uttered.

"Get off me." Sasuke snarled feeling a strange heavy pit in the bottom of his stomach clench. The girl looked at the raven in shock.

"S-Sasuke-kun what's wrong?"

"Get the hell off me." He repeated shaking in anger.

"Oh Sasuke-kun don't be shy-"

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" He screamed pushing the girl off his arm.

She stumbled backwards looking wide-eyed at the dreamy teenager.

Before she could utter another lust coated word, loud laughter filled the air.

Sasuke looked over to the crowed, they were laughing at the arrow sticking into of the very edge of the target.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p><em>I totally mean to do that<em>.Was what the blond who just shot an arrow, which missed its target completely thought. But Naruto knew he sort of did not mean to, he wasn't aiming at the target but the tree behind it. And clearly that was not hit either.

"Ha, ha you are such a fail!" A tall girl with a long bleach blond ponytail laughed loudly.

"Uh I just need more practice!" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

_It wouldn't have not gone over well if I actually hit it._

"Alright guys you can go off to your next activity! Naruto your off the hook!" Kakashi sang joyfully galloping away with his book in hand.

The blue-eyed boy sighed, internally thanking God a million times. He looked around and spotted Lee, he had quiet a wide smile on his face.

"Good job Naruto-kun! Your youth will make you improve everyday!" Lee said giving his friend thumbs up.

"Uh, yeah ok. Oh Lee what are you?" After the ten-minute conversation about what are you vs. what sections are you in Naruto learned this odd boy was a 1,B, Blue. He also learned Lee was a 17 year old human male due to misunderstanding the question.

That's when the blond remembered the bastard. He frowned realizing the bastard had to be a Blue.

"Sup!" Kiba said pouncing on Naruto, said blond flinched in response.

"Man Kiba, don't sneak up at me like that!" Naruto said shaking his head at the brunette.

"Alright, aright shit! We have music fuck let's go!" The teenager hollered pulling his friend to a small indoor music room on the edge of the lush green campus of Konoha Summer Camp.

"Ok! See ya later Lee!" Naruto said waving to the strange green child who gave him thumbs up.

"Man did that kid have cancer or something?" Kiba asked in awe.

"I know! He actually might have been I mean thoughts eyebrows and that hair! It has to be fake huh?" Naruto laughed. He did not really want to pick on the kid but he was just so down right weird it had to be done sometime.

"I don't know but I think I gotta get my eyes plunged." The brunette snickered punching his friend playfully.

"Yeah he's weird but I still kinda like him, I mean he is nice and everything why not be friends?" The blue eyed boy smiled making a

–Why not?- jester with his hands.

"Whatever floats you boat, as for me? Well I'm after the ladies so can't have that hanging around…" Kiba smirked wickedly earning a hard shove from Naruto.

"Kiba you jerk!" he laughed.

"Fuck I'm just kidding, yeah he seems nice and shit! You happy now!" Kiba yelled continuing to play fight with his friend.

"Well hello." A stuck up voice sounded from behind the two teenagers.

"Shit Neji! You better be ready to have an orgy… in you're you ears!" Kiba hollered pushing the wooden door of the music room.

"Eww. Gross image Kiba, thanks for that one." Naruto said squishing up his face in disgust.

"Your so immature Inuzuka." Neji huffed still unfazed by the brunette's lack of a mind filter.

Once the three got into the wooden cabin the smell of smoke hit them like a bullet.

"Asuma. The councilors said no smoking in the wooden cabins." A blood red haired boy sighed. He was rather short and pale skin rivaling that of Naruto's rival's.

"Ha, they said that _last _year." A man with tan skin and dark hair laughed a cigarette bobbing up and down between his lips.

"Yea, this year they said no smoking **anywhere**." A girl with two cinnamon messy buns on her head muttered relaxing against the risers located on the left of the room.

"It's a bad habit I know." The man laughed before looking at the new arrivals to his class.

"Ah! Neji Naruto and… Kiba Inuzuka. Man have I heard rumor's about you!" The man smiled pointing to the brunette.

"Aha, well what can I say I am quiet a fine singer people just can resist." The shaggy teenager sighed walking over to the risers to mingle with the hazel-eyed female.

"Uh… yeah that's what they say." Asuma smiled pulling up an average looking wood guitar.

"Alright everyone take a seat on the risers I have a few things to go over!" He said loudly tuning the guitar by ear.

A large clump of campers then walked over and found seats on the risers.

Neji immediately say next to a girl who looked very alike to him, stunning gray eyes and perfect pale skin. They both even seemed to have long hair! The one difference was the girl's hair was dark and seemed to gleam purple while his was a milk chocolate brown. As for their personalities? Naruto noted immediately how snobby the boy looked and the deep shyness in the girl.

Kiba remained flirting with the also seemingly flirty girl and the red head? While he just sat own his own looking discussed by the piano in the corner.

Anywhere Naruto tried to sit it seemed he was glared at and eventually either pushed away or the group just moved away from him.

With one final attempt of not looking socially awkward and sitting by himself the blond took a seat next to the short pale boy.

"Hi, I'm Naruto who are you?" Naruto smiled noticing how the boy did not move away the second he sat down.

"Gaara, pleased to meet you Naruto." He said without a smile anywhere near his porcelain face.

"Uhu!" Naruto said happily holding his hand out.

Gaara took a few second just staring at it before finally reaching out and accepting the boy's handshake.

"Well guys I'm set are we ready to play some music?" Asuma asked strumming the guitar a few times to insure it's proper tuning.

"What is he doing with his hands?" The red head whispered into the blonds' ear.

Naruto just had to smile at the question.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Are you going to eat that?" A rather pudgy boy asked pointing to the strawberry that sat upon a small paper towel next to the raven.<p>

Sasuke scowled at the boy moving the strawberry to the other side of his easel.

Recently the group 1 art teacher Kurenai had told the campers to eat the red berry if they chose too. She said that it could open up their artistic talents and make them truly paint with what she called flavor. Well Sasuke called it a whole lode of shit.

The menacing berry clearly had to be from somewhere and it was probably grown right here on Konoha camp! Sasuke know the kinda stuff that goes on here, damn has he heard stories about this place. After Genma told him what he did with his boyfriend he will never look at the rich lush grass again.

But of course Sasuke being the bastard he was, still refused to give the fat boy his. Not that he really cared if the boy got sick or not he just did not ever want to be someone this guy pointed out to his friends and say 'oh that was the nice kid who gave me a berry!' and before long the raven would have a parade of bodice children lining up at his door. It may not be likely but still it's possible.

Sighing Sasuke rubbed his temples. He hated art. I mean yeah it's nice and all but hell what does it get you? He threw down his paintbrush and pulled out a pencil.

He then just held it there, not even sure what he was meant to be drawing.

"Sasuke, just draw from your heart." A warm voice said patting the Uchiha on the back.

This got him even more frustrated. _That's it I'm just going to draw a tree! _He thought to himself creating a dark line against the white canvas.

_No, that's not right_. He erased the line and started again only to feel the same way.

_Maybe a beach,_ The raven told himself but then failing yet again. By the end of the activity Sasuke managed to attempt a tree, beach, house, flower, cat, dog and so many more stupid scenes. Hell he even tried his house, the place he so wanted to be but even that did not work out. So in the end the raven was left with a blank canvas plus or minus a few eraser smudges.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't hate me Ik its my worst! ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ I am also sorry for the bad ending point but a lot happend in this chapter so I was like eh? thats good. REVIEW PLEASE! Stay tuned for a better chapter soon! (，･з･，)**

**Kenny-chan Cant Spelll**


	5. Very Good Taste

_**＼(＾▽＾*)Kenny-chan Cant Spelll(*＾▽＾)／**_

**A/N: Che Che Che LOOK WHO IT IS! ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/ meeeh! Ik Ik Im VERY SORY FOR THE WAIT (_ _). I had stuff to do sue me... No wait PLEASE DONT cuz then I would have less time for this story.  
>K now seriously, this story kills me to right it somtimes, I LOVE it and I have SOOO many ideas for it to go but it is just so hard for me to right and I just dont have a lot of time so that's probally the best reason I can ive your for being late but I WILL NOT STOP! (・∀・) Once I get further in this slow. verry slow. SO FCUKING HARDLY EVEN MOVING STORY, (ｏ`皿′ｏ) the updates will be even fastaaa! d(^_^)<strong>

_**Disclaimer: "O plz take a seat while I sooth you with a lullaby." ( ^‐^)_且~~  
>*wisper- k this worked in the Bakyardagens I just sing a lullaby then he will go to sleep and you will be mine! -wisper*<br>A while later.  
>"WHAT THE HELL WHY WONT YOU SLEEP LIKE IN THE BACKYARDAGENS!" "Because u cant sing."<br>＿|￣|○**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Man I was so looking forward to singing! But of course Asuma had to shit on my parade and end class." Kiba muttered pulling some white bread out of the kitchen.<p>

"Mhh!" Naruto mumbled threw the carton of whole milk between his lips.

"Whatever you'll have music Thursday so don't stress." Shikamaru sighed cutting up an apple at the table.

"Hey you can sing now for us!" The blond said happily wiping the mustache that had built up under his nose.

"Oh you wish! No way in hell, I want to see yours and that stuck up prick Neji's face once a break your ear drums with my drop dead gorgeous voice!" The brunette hollered sitting and joining his friends at the kitchen table.

"More like break them because of your horrible tune def voice." The blond whispered to the lazy teen next to him who nodded knowingly.

"I heard that!" Kiba shrieked flinging his toast at the two boys who in response yelled.

"You know it sucks Kiba don't deny it!" and "How troublesome."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Sasuke had one hour to plan his next attack. Sighing the raven pushed his back against the tall pine tree behind him. This is the first activity the boy actually enjoyed. Free time. He could be alone with no one telling him what to do and not having to be around anyone. Well that is once he finds his perfect hiding spot.<p>

_Annoying clingy fan girls._ Sasuke thought looking around the area one more time just to be sure they weren't _lurking._

The teenager was happy to see that he was perfectly alone, just surrounded by fresh pine trees located every which way. Sasuke was really glad the campus was this grand or he would not have ever gotten away. In Konoha Summer Camp, on campus there was a large lake, a small rocky cliff, eight bunk houses a music room, a sage, stable and even the lush green forest Sasuke was currently hiding in.

The raven hated to admit it but this was his paradise. Well, it _would_ be his paradise if it weren't for all the people around him. Especially one certainty blond that just happen to hit a nerve under Sasuke's pale skin.

Reminding himself of the annoying teenager, Sasuke thought it was about time to get planning. He did not want to make his bunkmates suffer so no waking the boy up in the middle of the night, no he had to go for a different approach.

Laughing cynically Sasuke stood up and slowly staggering out of he beautiful forest to plan, but he did not get far when a group of girls out of nowhere jumped out tackling him to the ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Ah yeah so Kiba… what did I do last night again?" Naruto asked nervously, he was already afraid of what he said in his sleep… or almost sleep, and Kiba's snickering did not help his nerves.<p>

"Kiba shut up! What did I say?" He yelled pointing to the boy laughing on his bed.

"Well you kinda went on about what you thought the most attractive person would be and shit like that." The teenager woofed.

Naruto did not know what to do about this. In one way he was relived. _I have said much worse then just what the most attractive would posses. _But then again, what would make Kiba laugh so much.

"And?" He asked tilting his blond head in suspicion.

"BWAHA!" The brunette hollered successfully rolling right off his bunk and landing face first on the hard bunk flooring.

"Kiba! What the hell!" The blond yelled to the colorfully cursing boy.

"Fuck ouch man fuck that shit hurt like a bitch." He muttered sitting up with a tan hand covering his damaged face.

Naruto gave him a disapproving stare and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright! I'll tell you!" Kiba said noticing the annoyed expression printed on his friends face.

"You're a weirdy dude! You where like…" Kiba yelped jumping to his feet then pulled his hands together and made the 'so in love' pose.

"K-Kiba you know what? If I could have any girl I would have a nice skinny but strong one. With ash black hair and porcelain face and dark eyes! That would just lure me in like a lonely moth to a beautiful light, I just what to ravish it's beauty!" the brunette squealed trying to mimic the blond's voice.

"Ha! Really? I said that!" Naruto laughed. Yeah it was pretty embarrassing but hell it could have SUCKED if he talked about well… much worse things.

"Yeah man your ridiculous, Ha I'm taking a shower make sure you bang on the door in ten minutes so I don't miss a letter activity, got it Blondie?" Kiba said before shutting the bathroom door.

"Uh-huh" Naruto responded looking over his schedule again.

"Umm, Shika, does drama suck?" The blond asked the lazy teenager who seemed un-interested in whatever was going on.

"Hm? Drama? Oh yeah. Man that class is a drag, I have it with you." Shikamaru sighed reading whatever he was reading.

Naruto groaned and fell onto the bed that his friend was currently perched upon.

His cerulean eyes dart from right to left analyzing the large novel the dark-haired boy was reading. He could not even understand the title.

"Whoa! Shika do you actually know what your reading?" The blond shouted in awe.

The slacker raised his brow at Naruto then shook his head.

"Yeah it easy. My school is forcing my to read it, if I don't I have to go to eleventh grade again due to my F's in math, English, history, science and world language. I just want to finish all this so I can have a peaceful life and not do all this trouble-some work." The boy muttered shutting the large piece of literature.

"Aw your getting F's in everything? Just when I thought you were smart too…" Naruto smirked getting up from the bed and marching of towards the kitchen to grab yet another colorful array of snacks.

Shikamaru sighed. Man did he not want summer school. He heard that it was like hell but like, 10 times worse.

"Hey Naruto, where do you go to school anyway?" The lazy teen asked getting up to join his friend with the junk food.

"Hm?" Naruto muffled with a large chocolate chip cookie in his mouth.

"Oh! I g-… get home schooled you?" Naruto smile faltered pulling the pastry out from between his lips.

Shikamaru had to bite back his tongue from asking the question he was so close to uttering.

"Oh! Look we gotta go!" Naruto exclaimed pointing to the large clock on the wall that nearly pointed to the next hour.

The lazy teen nodded and grabbed his stuff following the blue-eyed boy out the door. A loud yelping interrupted the two, which they could barely make out as, 'FUCK THE BUGS!'.

"Kiba! We gotta go!" Naruto shouted to the freaked out brunette who was currently shaking at the sight of _more_ bugs in the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Drama huh? So this must be the place." Naruto sighed looking at a rather large stage set up conveniently in the far right side of the campus.<p>

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed shaking his head disapprovingly at the not only showy location but the very showy teacher prancing towards them. They were _so_ close to running away from the man but their exit was blocked by a herd of petrified campers behind them.

"Hm so this must be my group c." Genma said quizzically looking threw the group of terrified kids.

"He he, yeah." Naruto said slowly glancing at the equally friend Shikamaru.

"O-Kay!" The man cheered clapping his hands together.

"Now there is just a few things we need to go over so, SIT DOWN!" At lightening speed the campers scurried to the plastic pool chairs.

Genma smiled a little creepily then jumped upon the stage.

"Good, nooow, you come here!" The crazy man shouted pointing to a tall blond tough looking girl in the back row. She gave him an -are you serious- look as she stood and walked slowly to the stage.

"Anddd…. you!" he hollered pointing at a certain lazy teenager.

Shikamaru nearly died. He looked at his blond friend who wore a slight smile as he slowly patted the slackers back repeating words like, "aww don't worry" and "come on you can do it."

This kid gave a –why the hell does it always have to be me- look as he dragged himself besides the ruff girl.

"Alrighty! Now as many of you know I totally support romance in every means! I may be gay but I use to be well, I thought I was straight and I support that too! So in drama we will be showing lots of different relations ships! So you two tell us about yourself!" He laughed pointing to the two teen looking angrily at him.

"I'm Temari Sunagakure, I'm eighteen, don't fuck with me, and I live in Bunk 3… Oh and I'm NOT gay." She sneered looking darkly at the councilor who seemed not at all fazed or just not picking up on it.

"That's great! Too bad about the whole not gay thing though I'm sure some of the guys out there would have loved it huh?" He said winking at the girl who looked aggravated. Genma then turned to Shikamaru who seemed to loose all the fear he possessed a moment ago and gained an absolute lack of interest expression.

After a while of everyone waiting for him to say something he finally began. "Shikamaru Nara, I'm just turned 18, bunk 7, and same goes for the whole not gay thing." He sighed looking as if he would fall asleep right there.

"You guys are great! Ok now stick your tongue down each others thought's!"

The entire audience's jaw dropped.

"Alright fine! Just kiss without tongue or whatever… you guys are so boring." The man pouted turning away from the shocked teenagers.

"What you gonna do or are you too scared?" Temari smirked looking at Shikamaru.

He pursed his lips and slowly closed his eyes.

"No, but don't start yelling at me that would be such a drag." He side smiled opening his eyes.

The audience gasped as the two closed the small distance between them and held a small kiss on the lips for a few seconds then slowly breaking away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't help but notice those moments after the great kiss that the two teenagers stared looking somewhat in awe at each other's eyes.<p>

"How cute lets see more of that! Alright, now we got that covered you two skedaddle back to your seats so I can give a few more lessons!" Genma smiled loosing his pout quickly before jumping to his feet on the wide wooden stage.

Naruto's decision was made as he saw the deflated Shikamaru drag himself to the seat staring at nothing in particular. Naruto grinned as he reclaimed his seat next to him and the blond could not help but let a "So how did it go?" the answer he got was at first a blank stare then later a slight cough with an "It was just a demonstration," Tied somewhere in between.

"Ok! So this is drama and as recently shown since we are all mature we will be giving many romance place, because well they are my favorite." The man nodded twirling the toothpick around between his teeth.

"But of course we will also be doing a few tragedy, comedy and many other genres because we are _required_ to, stupid rule." Genma sighed pacing back and forth on the stage.

"Now I know I got yelled at and I am strictly not aloud to show, what they call _intercourse_ here on stage, but no one said I couldn't do anything other then that hm? You all see were I'm getting at right?" Genma asked wiggling his eyebrow in a sort of sneaky like way.

Visible jaw's drop as the campers stare at the absolutely insane councilor, couldn't help but join the shocked teens, and feel that that guy should really not be an sleep away drama teacher and who ever agreed that he could be one either never talked to him or he just doesn't ask for any pay.

"Now I bet your all just dying to know who will be the lucky couples?" The man asked clapping his hands together. The audience shook their head slowly. No one wanted to be a main character in a play, let alone _Genma's_ play or rather live porn.

"Star struck I see, he. Well, I thought I would let you guys decide. You see the first play we will be doing is "Romeo and Juliet" We will be working on the production for about two weeks then we will present it to the other section who are also doing a different play. So the tryout will begin tonight at 8. You have to try out. And I will be getting three random people to give parts out with me, one from each section for this section I think I'll pick-"

Just then from behind the curtain a light skinned ash eyed raven barged onto the stage. His eyes widened for a second then he gained his cool composer back from the large group of teenagers surrounding were he just emerged.

Naruto noticed he looked a little battered up there were a few scrapes on his arm and a small bruise on his lower leg but nothing major. That's when he saw the dreaded sight of Genma; no he heard the dreaded sound of Genma.

"Sasuke! I choose you!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p><em>Wtf, I'm not a Pokémon why did he just choose me for anyway? <em>Sasuke thought scowling as Genma came closer to him.

"Oh not you." The raven whispered almost in audibly, of course he would have to end up in this activity. Sasuke purposely missed this class for multiple reasons, one, he hated drama and all things that involved smiling two, Genma was the instructor, FUCKING GENMA! And three, do you even need enough reasoned? Sasuke did **not** want to be here, not one bit. So you can imagine what he must have felt like when he heard he had to be spending the free period at 8 watching stupid faggots do whatever shit they were doing. All they had to do was give a one-minute speech and leave but for the poor raven no. Of course not, things could **never** be that easy for him. That is basically the principle Sasuke lives with, the world is fucking his life. And it's doing a pretty decent job too!

"So Sasuke I bet you're exited for dividing what _this_ list of people will play!" Genma purred pulling a long list of names out of his pocket.

"The plays are Romeo and Juliet which is group C your group, Wicked is for group B and Singing in the Rain for group A so Sasu-"

"I reject." The raven interrupted. Genma gawked.

"You can't reject! Your-!"

"Oh but I can." Sasuke muttered giving a murderous look to the councilor who flinched at the mere sight of the younger boy's face.

"B-but S-Sasuke Y-… YOU HAVE TO!" Genma yelled sprinting away from the stage, arms flailing like kites as he ran out of sight.

Sasuke grunted pushed the list into his pocket and walked away from stage.

Some kid actually clapped thinking the whole thing was just an act. Slowly after realizing that their teacher would never come back the teenagers got up from their seats and did God knows what for the rest of the hour dreading the second the clock strikes eight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright this chapter may have seemed A LITTLE pointless but think again! this will be revelant somehow I promiss now PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF ALL MY LOVERES! PLEASE REVIEW! ヘ(^_^ヘ)(ノ^_^)ノ  
>I beg you love Kenny-chan Uo･ｪ･oU<strong>


	6. What Happens At Night

**＼(＾▽＾*)Kenny-chan Cant Spelll(*＾▽＾)／ **

**A/N: Really Early update because of my amazing readers Love u guys (*ﾟ.ﾟ) This is my favorite Chapter so far Ik its a litter shorter then usual but a lot happens and I think its pretty funny o(^_^)o Hope u guys like it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I was so close to stealing Choji but I could not getting him threw my door<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke was not pleased. Currently the young Uchiha was scowling next to Genma, who kept whispering rated x language, as he watched people do random stunts that proved that they had no talent.<p>

The raven nearly puked as he watched a fat kid swallow down nineteen greasy hamburgers.

"That's pretty cool right?" He huffed wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt.

Sasuke wanted to bang his head on the table so hard he would get a concussion that would make him forget all the misery he had to endure in this hell pit. _Hm good idea._

"So Sasuke tell him." Genma cheered not really even paying attention to the job that he was **suppose** to have (instead he dishes it to his campers).

"Well, you fat piece of lard, I don't see how that had anything to do with getting a part for Wicked, so you can just roll your way back to your fucking bunk and expect to be a cow in the background."

It took a minute for the room to process what just spewed out of the raven's mouth, but when they did there was what some would call mass catastrophe.

The fat kid was swearing and yelling then he charged right for the chair that Sasuke was currently sitting in, he would have been hit my the 250 pound blubber, and possibly ended up 10 feet in the ground, but lucky for him Genma stopped the potential homicide.

It was quite surprising that Genma was actually rather strong and held the boy off long enough for his temper to calm down some.

"A-ahah Sasuke was just joking, boy he's such a joker! Ha funny huh? I don't think he meant fat I think he meant… uh, curvy! And who doesn't love a boy with lots of curves, I know I do!" Genma laughed nervously pushing the boy out the door. This was a very hard task to manage with out a truck you see so it took a long while before the long haired brunet could walk back to the chair's were he and the unfazed raven were meant to be sitting.

"You know Sasuke you really are a pain in the ass sometimes, I should get revenge one of these days and give you one too-"

"You have a problem with my methods of casting then let me leave." Genma flinched at the harsh tone of the teen's voice.

Sasuke sighed while Genma looked everywhere but what he deemed to be the demon face of the Uchiha. _Very attractive demon_.

"A-Alright next, Naruto… uh Uzumaki." The man with the toothpick said trying as hard as he could to act normal.

This sparked the Uchiha's attention. He glanced up to see his blond haired blue-eyed room mate standing before him. The second their eye's clashed a glare spread across each of their faces.

"Ok, so Naruto! I have a few questions for you before we begin your additions!" Genma clapped deciding to treat this kid the way he would treat any other adorable blond.

"Uh ok that fine." He said breaking the glare contest with the raven.

"Question one! What do you want to be in Romeo and Juliet?" The brown-eyed man asked.

"I-I guess a like being a star I guess… but I don't really know."

He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ah I see you as the type of person who wants the spotlight! Very good, Question 2, Are you a natural blond?"

Sasuke almost laughed. _Almost_.

"Eh. Uh. Yes."

"Prove it."

That time the raven did chuckle a little bit but he covered it quickly.

"Alright I guess I'll take your word for it but feel free to show me anytime, so what are you going to do Naruto?" Genma asked winking at the shocked bright blue-eyed boy.

"Actually I have nothing really to show you, I don't have any special talents or anything." Naruto sighed crossing his arm over his chest.

"That's fine, most people just did a cartwheel or something it's not really important I guess you can just tell me about your self." Genma said casually lifting his right foot over his upper thigh.

"Ok, so I'm Naruto, my favorite color is orange, I'm seventeen uh my favorite food is ramen, and you already heard that I just want to be something big and important when I grow up!" Naruto grinned.

"Finally are you gay?" Naruto's aqua eyes and Sasuke could have sworn he could have stopped cars with his blush.

"Is that a yes, because we could have some serious fun!" Genma stood from his seat and pumped his fist into the air just before Naruto shook his head back and forth frantically.

"Fine, I'll change you one of these days. So Sasuke tell him what your thinking." Genma sighed.

_Should I really?_ Smirking the raven cleared his thought.

"Hn. Well Naruto, I think I know where an Idiot like you is to fit in." The raven said rolling back in his seat.

"Okay! See you Thursday in class cutie!" Genma waved as Naruto slowly walked out of the door eying the dark haired total bastard on the way out.

As soon as Genma heard the door click he jumped up and nearly attacked Sasuke asking what the adorable blonde will be.

After pushing the annoying man off his shoulder the Uchiha gave his great answer.

"Well, I think playing the part of Juliet will really fit his personality no?" A great answer indeed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"So you guys see any attractive woman you would like to inform little old me about?" Kiba barked happily to Neji, Naruto "Not woman per say, but I did see some rather attractive people." Neji responded shocking the blue-eyed boy.<p>

_Does he really mean what I think he means? _Naruto thought looking at the brunet who had the same stoic expression on his face. Naruto was not really shocked because he was a homophobe; I mean he really did not care either way he was just shocked that what seemed like such a… well not girly person could be gay! Naruto thought that gay people were all flamboyant and girly so it was not… well _manly._

"Oh I'm so sorry I forgot you're not _into that kinda stuff_ huh twinkle toes?" Kiba mocked.

"If that stuff is woman's vagina then no." Kiba puffed his cheeks in aggravation.

"Fine then who was this attractive guy you saw today?" the brunette sighed.

"Why would I tell you?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>At 9:25 Naruto decided it was time for a huge ramen feast before bed, he had spent the rest of his free period messing around Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino, a strange guy that Naruto was not to crazy about but none the less became somewhat friends since his immediate reaction was not to either scream at him run away from his or just flip him off, it may not have been his first reaction but he did do the latter once Naruto <span>kindly<span> swatted a small spider on his shoulder. The strange boy has been set on only saying negative comets to him ever since which confused the blond in the worst but he decided bringing it up wouldn't really be the best option so he just let is slide. Naruto had split up from the group due to an extremely 'hungry tummy' and decided to make his way back to the bunkhouse.

He was currently enthralled to know that the counselors had loaded the kitchen with food, especially since they decided to throw in a few cups of 'Cup Of Noodles', which just happened to be one of the blonds' favorite instant ramen brands. And he had tasted A LOT of different instant ramen brands.

But one thing Naruto was not so happy with is the fact that, that _bastard _is in 2/3rds of all his activity. _Don't I see his enough!_ The blond thought remembering the whole arrow incident.

Sighing the blond pushed threw his bunk door and was greeted by absolutely delicious smell of food.

"Who is cooking? I want food!" he yelled running towards the kitchen. He froze up at the surprising sight of the black haired pale teenager standing in front of the stove string a big pot of yummy.

He queried his brow at Naruto, as he remained frozen in front of him.

"You cook?" He asked suspiciously leaning against the wall.

"What does it look like?" He answered coldly still stirring the pot.

Naruto's face twisted, inspecting the raven again.

"What happened to you anyway, not that I care or anything." Naruto questioned pulling his sweatshirt of and throwing it his bed.

"… People like me a lot." He said quietly.

"They sure got a funny way of showing it I mean look at you you're a mess!" Naruto snorted.

"Well they sure as hell like me more then they like you." He sneered. Ouch.

Naruto had no real response for that one. He just recently discovered how popular the Uchiha was and on a social scale lets just say if Sasuke were a king, Naruto would be the stale bread fed to the prisoners.

"Oh" Was all he could answer as he made his way back into the kitchen.

"W-what are you making?" The blue-eyed boy asked shyly after a reasonably long silence.

"Food for myself." He answered. _So is he trying to say none for me? Then fine! I'll get ramen, it's probably just as good as whatever that bastard is making anyway._

The blond reached for one of the cabinets and expected to find multiple boxes of ramen. But no cigar, he sighed and opened the next one. It too did not contain the object of his desires. A little confused of where it could be he searched the rest of the kitchen growing more and more anxious by the minute. Before long he was on a full out search investigation around the bunkhouse.

Finally after checking every nook and cranny (including under the toilet seat) he screamed, "WHERE IS THE RAMEN!" at the top of his lungs probably waking up anyone who was asleep in the bunks around him.

"Hm? The 'Cup of Noodles'? Oh I told Iruka they were unnecessary so he gave them away to different bunks." An amuse voice sounded from the kitchen.

Naruto's face redden the color of a tomatoes as he stomped off into the kitchen.

"Sasuke! You bastard! How dare you! You knew how much I love ramen!" he fumed grabbing the raven by the collar and pulling him down to face eye level.

A smirk plastered his face as he saw anger flash across the Naruto's face. Indeed he did know that was precisely the reason behind his actions.

"You see Naruto, I _really_ don't want you here and I will do whatever it takes to get you out of this bunk house." Sasuke swore he could have seen red in the eyes of the boy as he pushed him to the wall.

"I don't know what your problem is but I can assure you **I am not leaving**!" He growled at his new enemy.

The smirk disincarnated off Sasuke's face once he heard what the blond muttered. Cursing he shoved the blond away from him and made his way back to stove grabbing a plate and pouring what seemed to be stir fry onto it.

Muttering something incoherent Naruto collapsed onto his bed both Belligerent and starving.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"<em>Please I-I don't want to please"<em>

"_You honestly think I care? NOW KILL IT!" _

"_O-O-ww Pl-please t-that-t H-h-h-hurts! I-I DON'T W-want to kill her s-she gave m-me a-a-a h-happy f-face."_

"_What the hell is wrong with you? You useless piece of shit! She is the one that killed mama so just end it?"_

"_But I thought y-you said h-he killed h-her too?"_

"_ARE YOU DOGHTING ME!" YOU'RE GOING TO PAY YOU LITTLE BRAT!"_

Naruto held in a scream as his eyes popped open. Sweat pored down his face. Slowly he glanced at his surroundings. He sighed inwardly once he saw his three fr- well two friends and one not so friend sleeping in there bed around him.

He tried closing his eyes again and that may have been one of the worst mistakes someone can make. He felt liquids build up in his eyes and he tried his best not to let out a cry.

Rolling over he looked at the raven who was turned towards the wall. He could not take lying here any longer.

Silently praying he did not make any noise Naruto slid out of bed and walked quietly to the bathroom.

Slowly he shut the door and turned on the lights as he huddled in the corner next to the toilet feeling that revolting feeling make it's way into his stomach.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha was not a light sleeper. Actually he was not really a sleeper at all. He was somewhat of an insomniac at times so not much gets by him, not even a small whimpering blond.<p>

Normally if he ever heard someone start crying in the middle of the night he would stop at nothing to… _ignore_ them. But whether it was because he felt bad for what he said to the teenager or if he just decided to break his bastardly ways (never) Sasuke silently creped up to the closed door and put his head next to it.

He couldn't help but hear a small whimpering on the other side and so he decided to listen just a little bit more. Something much more then a whimper then came from out of the bathroom. It sounded like someone was puking their guts out.

Nervously Sasuke rose his hand too the door prepared to knock and find out what was wrong but for some reasoned he held back. Sighing the raven walked silently into the kitchen and opened the freezer and pulled out a cup of instant ramen, this of course was the one place in the entire place Naruto did not search.

Sasuke then filled a pan with hot water grabbed a fork and scattered the objects around on the counter. Before heading back the raven placed the un- opened ramen cup in front of the leg of his bed and turned out the lights.

He waited breathlessly for the blond to go back to sleep and after what seemed like an eternity he finally staggered not so gracefully out of the bathroom. He was rubbing his eyes fiercely and stumbling on things that weren't even in his way but even with all the clumsiness he spotted the cup of ramen on the ground and gave a grin.

"He, seems like the bastard got one for himself, not for long Sasuke." He snickered walking slowly into the kitchen.

Sasuke finally closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless state. It was the best sleep he had in a long time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Shikamaru Nara always had a sense when it came to drama. No matter what he always knew <em>something <em>was going on no matter what the time of day, or in this case night.

His friend Naruto Uzumaki noticeably got out of bed trying desperately to be as quiet as he could and made his way into the bathroom. He looked almost as if he was trying to hold back a vigorous scream as well.

So Shikamaru, being the person he was noticed everything that went on for the rest of the night. He knew if he got enough information as to why Naruto was so distraught he could help him. But he knew he needed a lot of evidence before that time is reached.

He heard as the boy continued sob in the bathroom and he almost broke at the sound. He was surprised to see his insomniac bunkmate walk to the door and sat there. His eye's widened he heard the sound of throwing up echo threw the house.

Shikamaru shook a little at the noise. It seemed so _forced. _He then began inspecting the dark teenager in front of the door. He looked nervous and… _guilty._

_Is this his fault_ Shikamaru thought as the raven became extremely tensed as he lifted his hand to the door?

_If this was his fault, he would not knock to see what was wrong. He would leave if so, so that can't be true._ He nearly gasped once he saw the pale boy bring his hand down and walk away from his poor bunkmate.

_Eating is the number one way to deal with guilt._ He thought, his eyes following the raven until he disappeared from view into the kitchen.

It took no genius to know that Naruto had indeed met the Uchiha before he entered the bunk yesterday. He must not have known him to well if he did not know his name but what contact did they have then. And if he was not mistaken that was the same night he ran into the bathroom and came out… destroyed.

Realization hit the teenagers face as he slowly rolled over. Shikamaru very upset with the conclusion he reached decided it was enough troublesome investigating for one night closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Kiba Inuzuka is a deep sleeper.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p><strong> AN: AAHHAHAHHAH I thought is was funny. Please Review u guys PLLLLLEEEEAAASSSE!**

**Love Kenny-chan**


	7. Sheeps and Creeps

****＼(＾▽＾*)_Kenny-chan Cant Spelll_(*＾▽＾)／****

**A/N: I LOVE U ALL! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ  
>I am sooooooo happy I have 20 reviews and I may cry of happyness my last chapter was quiet a hit and I just wanna hug u all till u die (￣▽￣)ノ But I wont cuz then u couldnt review for this one eheheh. So they were some major changes in this story one of which the confusing matter of the activities. I had to go back and change what groups they were in in chap 3 (i think thats the one) and im sorry its so confusing just go with it, Kiba is in Naruto's like Music and art they are bolth 2s (number) Shikamaru and Sasuke and Naruto are in the same weird classes like barn, and Drama (letter), Sasuke and Sasuke and Naruto are in all the sport classes together (color)<br>Well now that I cleared that all up (*´ο`*)=3 I can say... THNX FOR READING ALL OF U! UR ALL MY BEST FRIENDS! ＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾）ノ  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<br>******K. Masashi:****** "Wha kinda cake do u want for ur Birthday?" ｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)  
><strong><strong><strong>Kenny-chan: "I would love a chocolate cake" ( ^‐^)<br>******K. Masashi: "Any toppings?" (-_-;)  
>Kenny-chan: "Oo! I want like Sakura to fall under my Lawn mower then her little bits sprinckled on top!" d(^_^)<br>******K. Masashi: "WHY DO U HATE MY CHARACTER SO MUCH!" (ι´Д｀)********************

* * *

><p>With new determination Kiba Inuzuka slowly crept towards the disgusting little maggots that constantly filled his nightmares to the brim. After having the little vermins already take two showers with him, which he must add would be considered a dream come true for any girl; he was prepared to examine the little beast.<p>

Agile like a crocodile (wtf) Kiba bent down and slowly, very slowly got closer to the bundle of bugs that rolled around at the end of the curtain.

There was a loud click causing the brunet to jump a foot in the air. Sighing once he noticed it was just the showerhead hitting the side of the wall he regained his defensive, but still extremely attractive possession.

He wanted to throw up once he saw there little black heads wet and shiny releasing little spit bubbles.

Because this boy was just that courageous he reached a little closer to the insects.

Quiet a bad move by Kiba.

Suddenly the bugs flung in every which direction, some of which landing on the teenagers tan body.

Yelping like a man, he fell backwards watching helplessly as the bastards bit there ugly little mouths into his skin.

The sky for Kiba was then decorated with bright rainbow Christmas lights as Martian Luther King, and Britney spears teleported to him. The group danced the day away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Stretching Naruto gave a load moan as he reached his arms up. Got almost no sleep last night, but hey, not only did the blond not wanting people knowing about his little nightmare that felt so freakishly real, but it's very dramatic.<p>

Speaking of dramatic, the blond glanced to his right and saw total ass bastard (a.k.a Sasuke) sitting with an expensive laptop leaning against the back wall against his bed.

Naruto had no doubt that he was going to get something absolutely terrible as a part in the play because of this raven, probably a tree or some useless shit like that. Not that he really mind, he actually would rather not even take part in their crazy counselor's porno. So in a way Naruto was sorta glad Sasuke was his caster.

_But he is still a bastard._ Naruto thought rolling his eyes once Sasuke gave him an –What the fuck is wrong with you?- look.

"Hey Shika? What's first?" He asked to his lazy friend who still remained curled up in the blankets.

"Ugh, letter classes so… I don't know farm shit or something like that." He mumbled.

"It starts at 10 so we got time." Naruto commented finally looking at his schedule instead of asking for once.

The blond yawned and stood up, he was surprised to see he still had clothes on before he soon remembered he didn't even change (more like strip in his case).

He pulled out a clean orange shirt out of the dresser next to his bed, but looking down once again he thought these clothes were good enough.

"You are going to change right?" Naruto was stunned as he looked up and saw none other then Sasuke questioning him.

"Nah, what's the difference?" He shrugged in response earning a disgusted look from the young Uchiha.

"Your disgusting." He muttered looking back at the dimly lit screen in his hands.

The blond rolled his eyes at him, of course he would think it's disgusting, _look at him with his 1000-dollar laptop, what a bastard._ He thought waltzing into the kitchen in search of another cup of ramen that the raven may have forgot to give to Iruka.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Randomly pressing the delete button nine more times, Sasuke growled into the blank screen of his computer. He <em>hated <em>his life. Not only does he have the worst bunkmate in the history of forever but he also has most of his classes with the idiot!

Yeah so maybe he felt a _little_ bad for being such a prick to him, maybe he was a _little_ bit sympathizing for the boy, but he felt _a lot _of annoyance when he was with him.

Sasuke shifted his glare and watched as Naruto jumped up to reach the highest cabinet. _Probably looking for ramen..._ He thought.

Suddenly the memory of the sobbing blond filled his mind. Shaking his head he shut his laptop and pushed himself to the floor. But for some reason he just could not loose that sound, closing his eyes, Sasuke took a deep breath. This was meant to get rid of the thought but instead made it worst as he relived the moment when Naruto shook and whimpered in his sleep.

Sasuke was so, so tempted to wake him up right then. He knew about nightmares, he knew how absolutely terrible they are. That is one of the main reasons he hardly sleeps and is always on his toes, the fear of that cursed dream that makes you awaken in your own torturous hell.

The raven inched his way out of his warm bed and was just about to rise to his feet when he heard the blond _talk_. Well, more like whisper screams. His eyes widened when he heard him repeat the words, "_Please don't hate me." _Over and over again later followed by, "_I'm sorry I deserve it, I'm sorry, please don't hate me forever, I'm sorry." _

These words actually scared him, but what scared him most of all was when he watched Naruto's angelic face leak two glimmering tears, as the blond slowly gasped, _"Will this make them come back?"_ Sasuke remembered staring wide eyed at Naruto as he cried like no one he had ever seen before, he silently watched as he jolted awake almost as if he was in one of those dreams where you fall of a cliff and just before your about to hit you wake up screaming.

Quickly he turned away to face the wall while he comprehended the situation before Naruto could have ever known he was watching him the whole night.

"Hey, you can take a shower first." Sasuke was awakening from the trans like memory by the teenager lying across from him.

He was surprised by the harsh tone Shikamaru used but none the less got up gave a slight glare and headed for the bathroom.

Last night may have changed a little of what Sasuke felt for the idiot but, he still needed to get his own bunk away from him. I mean look at the damage he has already done, Sasuke probably already said more to him with in the last 3 days then he said all year! And what Sasuke **always** comes first. Right?

Shutting the door he stripped of his sweatshirt and pulled the curtain back to the shower.

He stared wordlessly at the sight before him. There laid Kiba, with his tongue falling out of his mouth, eye's vacant and completely naked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Do you think he is dead?"<p>

"No, moron. How can he be dead if he is _humming."_

"… Maybe he is ghost whispering."

Sasuke rubbed his temples. How did it come to this? Oh right, Naruto forgot his carton of milk he yesterday on the side of the sink and rammed into the bathroom not even bothering with the whole privacy thing, he pushed threw the door and stopped dead in his tracks. You can imagine his face as he found Kiba lying unconscious in the shower with Sasuke standing emotionless in front of him. And alas he called Shikamaru who did not comply at first then gave into Naruto's "troublesome whining" and examined the beautiful scenery. _Great._

"Naruto, I think Sasuke is right. He is not dead he is just unconscious." Shikamaru sighed face palming at the pure stupidity. He had places to go people to see, and he had to spend these precious moments getting his friend out of a shower. (Places to be being, bed people to see being, his blanket who he named cloud and pillow who he also named cloud because it would be such a drag to have to remember two different names.)

"So… what do we do?" Naruto asked still staring at the very crazed looking Kiba.

"Hmm." Was Sasuke smart answer as the three stood there? Some may say unbelieving their eyes but you see the three could believe something like this could happen to their friend, this seems very plausible for him.

"I guess we should get him out of there." Shikamaru said. The two agreed while Sasuke shut of the water and Naruto pulled back the curtain, Shikamaru grabbed the brunette's shoulders and pulled him not to gently out of the shower.

Soon Sasuke helped a little while Naruto did not feel comfortable touching an unconscious naked guy (_oh the irony)._

After they layer him out on the cold wood floor Naruto gave the final touch by throwing a small towel over his… not so private parts.

The group of teenagers silently stared at the pathetic sight.

"… So, let's go?" Both dark haired boys looked at the blond before nodding in agreement and walked of to their first activity.

Meanwhile, Kiba, Britney and M.L.K decided to cause a massacre to half werewolves and seven quarters pumpkin lions.

Great friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Okay! You guys got it finally! Took you long enough!" Cheered a woman on a cinnamon colored horse, her dark, violet messy ponytail swaying in the breeze.<p>

At 10 o'clock, Shikamaru Naruto and Sasuke all had farming, this is possibly one of the worst activity anyone can have.

The insane councilor, Anko had some kids do some things like milk cows, feed pigs, collect eggs, ride horses. They where the lucky ones. Others had to bathe pigs, move cows and pick up shit. _Fun._

Today, because it was C's first time in the terrible class, Anko taught each of the kids how to do the simple task of walking forward. After realizing she was teaching a bunch of morons the woman decided to just have the kids get on the back of a horse. Some seemed to have more difficulty then others. Sasuke Uchiha being one of them.

"He, look at that! Something Sasuke-bastard is not good at!" Laughed Naruto sitting happily on a cream horse.

"This is so unnecessary." Sighed Shikamaru, nearly sleeping against a dark chestnut's neck bone. _He's Nearly sleeping while Sasuke couldn't even get on!_

There was a reason per say why it was so difficult for this raven, it seemed that all the horses just seemed to _hate_ him.

Literally one barged threw the lecture the councilor gave to the students in the beginning of the day and repeatedly head butted the young Uchiha!

Now every time Sasuke tries to get on the jet-black horse he is riding falls to the ground almost as if saying the boy weighs 3 tons, laughing. Well, not really laughing more like "ehhhaheh" but it's as close as mocking will get for a horse.

"Well Sasuke, seems you clearly can't participate in this activity why don't you go get some hay? You know where it is right?" Anko asked shaking her head slowly.

Growling the raven stormed of in search of whatever that shit was.

"Hey Shika check this out!" Naruto yelled, his feet were firmly placed on the horses back and it was clear to see he got some leverage in the air. Naruto Uzumaki was standing on a horse. Sasuke would have shot him if he was still in the barn.

"I'm surprised the horse hasn't killed you yet." Temari smiled pulling up next to Naruto.

"It probably will if you don't stop pulling it's main." Shikamaru added watching as the blond slowly sank down to his feet.

"Mane? Wow Shikamaru I thought you of all people would call it hair, you finally learned something from 'Pine Tree'?" She smirked.

Naruto looked up confused was he missing something here.

"I guess I pick up more then they accounted me for, oh and by the way how's Shasha?" Shikamaru side smiled slightly showing interest in the conversation.

"Eh, so you remembered? I'm impressed." The tall girl said a grin.

"I don't care to remember much, you just seemed to stick out." The lazy teenager added tilting his head.

"Well Shikamaru Nara, I'm just honored." She responded.

"Wait… what?" Naruto asked feeling utterly stupid.

"Well me and lazy ass over here, use to ride at the same barn. I only saw him there, twice was it? All because he was too much of a slacker to show up. Isn't that right Shikamaru?" She explained petting.

"Yeah that's pretty much it." He sighed with a shrug.

"Anyway, Anko said it would be alright to go down the trail, wanna come with me."

_THAT'S WHAT SH-…it. _Naruto sighed yet again mind fucked by that stupid joke.

"Naruto! Are you still alive or what?" The boy looked up to see Temari crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, clearly you weren't listening. We're leaving bye." She said rolling her arms.

In no time the two teenagers were galloping (well their horses were) leaving the blond in the dust. Literally.

Sighing Naruto led his horse to the rest of the barn. He smiled at the group campers feeding a weak pony.

"Hey guys! What's-"

"SHH!" A girl shushed loudly.

"Can't you do anything right?" A boy to the left of her said stepping back to reveal not one, but two ponies. This one sleeping peacefully next to the other.

"Oh sorry." He whispered jumping down from the horse he was on.

"Aww it's pretty cute-"

"Can you please just leave?" One of the teenagers interrupted.

Naruto was slightly taken back; he nodded slowly before grabbing his horse's rains and walking away.

"Yeah, don't want him killing it." The blond heard on voice say as he was leaving.

_N-No that's not true! I would never hurt something like that!_ Naruto assured himself trying to keep his head held high.

Just then he walked straight into a bucket of milk on the ground. Gasping he turned to look at the very angry face glaring at him, just as he was about to apologies he tripped, due to the bucket on his right foot and fell forward banging into a chair with more then five crate's of eggs resting on top of it.

Of course.

With multiple bangs the crates fell onto the blond and successfully leaked threw their cardboard containers and draped their yellow yolks all over his face and sweat shirt.

The cow standing next to the whole occurrence backed up in fear, and in a mater of seconds going as crazy enough to run over a cabinet filled with glass jars and metal objects.

Naruto stared in horror as the campers worked desperately to secure the animal as it toppled everything in sight.

Finally, they calmed down the cow muttering curses as they gently patted it's head and lead it towards it's own little stable.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT TOOK!" The girl with the milk screamed thrashing her arms violently in rage.

"Do you even know how many eggs we got? It took us FOUR HOURS!" A guy shouted grabbing the blond by the hair.

"You guys, Anko's gonna be pissed." Someone moaned picking up the shards of glass off the ground.

"Oh no, were not gonna be the ones who get shit for this. Oh noooo, this little PRICK IS!" Before long Naruto was pulled off the ground harshly looking the other boy in the eyes.

He winced, it hurts when someone tugs you up with the collar of your sweatshirt, especially if their nails are digging into your neck but what really hurts is watching face's twisted in pure hatred staring directly at you, and you knowing their hate is for you.

"I'm so sorry, please, I really did not mean-"

"SHUT UP!" The boy screams in his face taking a blow to the side of the blonds face. Tumbling backwards he bumped against the broken cabinet and fell back yet again.

"Get up!" A girl screamed, but he could hardly even hear her. The past moment was replaying over and over again, each time a small detail would be changed and soon the memory was changed so drastically it became the one same exact memory that haunts Naruto forever.

Of course the people were changed, instead of a mere stranger who went to the same camp it was someone much more familiar to Naruto. Someone somewhat familiar to everyone.

Feeling hot liquid trickle down his back Naruto jumped up. Panic took over as he ran as fast as he could to escape the vivid dream.

"Someone catch him!" Three other boys took of running right behind him, unable to get over the fact that this may be the punk that gets them sent right back to the boring life they had back home.

Naruto fled into a dimly lit large room and immediately tripped over his own feet causing him to crash painfully to the ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"He is in there!"<p>

"Lets kill this fucking moron!"

"Wait…"

"Why? He has no where to run-"

"Except out."

"Yeah but what do we do about that?"

"He, get that chair, no one will be looking for him anyway."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p><em>Breath in and out, focus on the present, not the past or future, remember your just a part of this earth. An imprint in time. And important human being.<em> Naruto told himself trying to grasp back onto the small amount of sanity he had left.

Slowly he pulled open his eyes and focused on the view around him. He was currently lying in what seems to be a dark wooden barn room. The wall paneling is man made and you can see cracks of light flowing from the outside sun. There is a small gray door leading back to the stables and main barn room. Naruto watched as the door slammed shut before realization hit.

Jumping to his feet he grabbed onto the knob and twisted it franticly. There was no lock on the door so it is either just a coincidence and is just stuck or his fellow campers are trapping him.

Going with the first option Naruto pushed forcefully against the wood.

No luck.

_This door must really be jammed! _Naruto convinced himself, but just to be sure he loudly begged to be let out.

No answer.

_See that proves it's just stuck! _Naruto concluded taking a step back from the cursed object.

No shit.

After a few more pulls and pushes the blond gave in and decided to see if there was another way to get out.

He slowly backed up and patrolled around his new location, quietly after discovering a door in the back he pushed it open.

"Fucking hay" the blond's ears perked up by the low voice that crept out at the end of the room. The boy quickly walked to the source of the voice, not yet recognizing what he was doing

"Why the hell do I have to do this shit? Why am I-" Suddenly Naruto the two collided sending what appeared to be an arm full of hay all over the floor.

"… Why are you here?" Sasuke asked the streaks of lighting barely running across his face.

"Uh" That was one hard question for the blond to answer.

"I sorta… got lost." _Yeah lets go with that._

"Hn. You really are a moron, now pick up this." Sasuke growled signaling to the mess.

"Eheh, yeah sorry about that." Naruto gave an embarrassed smile before complying and bending down to pick up the hay.

"Hn. You know the door is in the other room." The raven told helping to pick up the multiple stalks.

"Oh, I know." Naruto said without thinking.

Sasuke paused for a moment then gave the blond a confused look.

"Then… why don't you leave?" He questioned. Naruto cringed; he really needed to learn to bite his tongue.

"Uh yeah I- I mean I knew I-I just w-wanted to um explore uh… the door is stuck." Naruto sighed letting his head drop in defeat.

"Well, let's open it." The raven muttered picking up the new mound of hay.

With in seconds he was rapidly approaching the wooden door. Naruto jumped up to his feet and chased after the teenager.

"Wait Sasuke it's um, _really_ stuck." The blond called right on the raven's heals.

"Stop bumping into me." Sasuke said harshly once Naruto had successfully bumped into him a fifth time.

"Eheh sorry." He smiled.

Sasuke sighed finally reaching their destination. The devilish door.

The dark-haired boy grabbed onto the knob and twisted it harshly.

Grunting he slammed into it, it didn't even move an inch. He pursed his lips as he finally started catching onto what was going on.

Slowly he turned to face Naruto whom looked around nervously.

"Dumb-ass."

"Y-yes!"

"This door isn't stuck is it?"

"Um, maybe."

"This door is not stuck **is it?**"

"…No."

"Someone trapped you in here didn't they?"

"Uh not really."

"Alright, someone purposely made it so you could not get back."

"… Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"… Come on, were going to climb out that window, ok?"

"O-ok!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Screamed a certain very angry councilor named Iruka.<p>

Naruto and Sasuke had previously climbed out a small window hidden in the back of the apparent 'hay loft' and the two went straight to the 'Main Building' to explain the situation to Iruka, before Anko could do it herself.

"WHY WOULD YOU-" The enraged man stopped mid sentence as his face recoiled in fear while staring at the boy in front of his desk.

"W-what is that?" He asked pointing to Naruto, who was hugging his arms close to his chest.

"O-oh it-it's nothing j-just a little scrape hehe." He coughed.

Suddenly the blond felt a hand press lightly on his back, and it hurt so badly. He let out a painful yelp as he turned to see the wide-eyed Sasuke, rubbing his fingers down his spine.

"What… what do you mean it's nothing… that's not a scrape, y-your back is… go to the Health Center now."

"It's n-not that big of a deal, I-I'm r-really sorry I'll be right back." He whimpered painfully slightly shaking in his seat.

"Don't worry about that right now just… go." Iruka bent down at his desk and rubbed his left hand over his eyes. This is defiantly the most aggravated the man has got in a while. Trying to remain clam he took a deep breath and reached for the phone on his desk.

Naruto painfully walked out of the building with the _unneeded_ help of Sasuke.

"It's n-not that bad h-he's m-making t-to big a-"

"Shut up, there is glass sticking out from your back, how is that _fine?_" he hissed tightly gripping the blond's shoulders.

"No! It's fine!" Naruto yelled trying to escape the Uchiha's grip.

"I swear to God, Stop. Moving. **Now**." He growled threw his teeth, giving a painfully tight squeeze on Naruto's body.

Normally the blond would have fought back, but dark spots started filling his sight and he started thinking that maybe that help wasn't so unnecessary.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Well Sasuke, it seems your cute, little friend is just <em>fine<em>." The one man who worked on the camp, Sasuke didn't know well smiled, as he gently touched the unconscious boy's lower abdomen. Naruto fainted just before they walked threw the door, leaving Sasuke to carry him to the Treatment Room.

"…Good." Sasuke said feeling a shiver run down his spine at the way the man brushed his boney white fingers Naruto's injured body.

"Oh Sasuke, now that you're here why don't we give you a check up? You would have to get one later this week anyway, and it seems it is a free period?"

Sasuke gut told him to say no, and Sasuke, unlike many other people really listened to what his gut said.

"No" Was the brilliant response he gave, sending a glare at the snake like man.

"Oh why not? You _do_ want to listen to what wants Sasuke, or else well," The man looked at the blond breathing quietly on the small bed.

"Or else well, you never know what could happen."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhh Another chapter done Yatta! ＼(-￣∇￣-)/ I really hoped u guys liked it gives a little insite on Naru's past among other things too eheehhehe ^v^. A TON happpend and Im sry if its confusing I kinda feel like I make characters get over there sadness to fast, really i picture it they are still sad but trying to fake it so sorry if it comes across as WHHAA I HATE MY LIFE one minute then WHOO PARTY the next. I have already writen the next 2 pages of the nxt chapter (hehe they find out their parts in the play) Ill write quicker if u guys review so PLEASE REVIEW! Thnnnnx gotta keep writin □＿ヾ(･_･ ) (look i even wrote my longest chapter becasue of u guys!)**_  
><em>

**Love Kenny-chan Cant Spelll who is feeling even MORE love for her readers after they review WHICH THEY WILL RIGHT! (￣▽￣)  
><strong>


	8. Oh Thy Romeo!

**＼(＾▽＾*)_Kenny-chan Cant Spelll_(*＾▽＾)／  
><strong>

**A/N: Whoooo look who it is KENNY-CHAN whooo Thank u thank u ur all to kind (o*･ω･)ﾉ Hands down I love everyone who reviewed for me so far and I also love all my views (sry guys reviewrs are better then u tho（－－)) Hope u guys like this chapter its pretty cute if I do say so  
>myslf (^-^*)<br>**

**Disclaimer: I had a dream last night and in that dream I'm Pretty sure is running a pound for like, ninjas... so I went to go buy one and he told me they werent for sale! So I was like WTF! Then I sued him for like everything and I got his characters.. then it turned into a nightmare cuz Gaara and caught me in a sand casle and I alsost died. THAT TRAITOR!**

* * *

><p><em>Oww, what happened?<em> A certain blond thought finding the strength to a jar his eye lids the slightest.

What he saw surprised him in many ways, first of all, he was in what looked like a nurse's office. Second that creepy guy who somewhat resembled the dead corpse of a singer he use to see printed on posters. But what mostly confused his was why he was touching Sasuke.

"_Sasuke" _He tried to say, but all that came out was a gasp of air. Slowly the blond let his eye's wander over his own body. He noticed the sharp pain in his back, but like he said many times before he's been threw worst. He saw he was still in his normal clothes minus the hoodie and t-shirt and he had a gross smelling ugly blanket tightly rapped around him.

_Eww this thing is gross._ Naruto thought looking at the blanket a little more, it was a huge disgusting piece of fabric that would have covered him completely if it was not built up around his neck so his head could be revealed.

Brushing the rest of his insightful analysis of the bed spread, the blond looked back to his… _friend?_ Is that what he could call him now?

"Alright Sasuke, can you take of that shirt?" Whom Naruto knew as the snake man, purred grabbing a clipboard.

"Fine" the raven responded pulling his shirt over his head. Looking up from the black board in his hands Orochimaru's eyes darted happily up and down Sasuke's body before reaching a hand out to touch his chest.

Sasuke visibly tensed as the snake rubbed up and down his body.

"Well it seems your fit, muscular, just the right size and weight my pretty little Uchiha." Sasuke eyes clenched shut as the complement's entered his ears and that last part made his brows move downwards a bit but he continued to sit a top the table as the snake continued his inspection.

Naruto lessoned closely to the one-way conversation and it made him want to squirm. The blond couldn't understand why he felt something he didn't feel right about his man, usually Naruto would love people who were extremely friendly but this guy… he didn't know.

Sasuke laid down on his stomach while Orochimaru snaked path from the base of his spine to the ridge of his neck with a pale finger.

Once he reached Sasuke's neck… bent down right into his ear and breathed words that the Uchiha would **never** want to hear.

"Oh wow you really are beautiful, little Sasuke. You may be the last but defiantly not for looks, you may even be better then your _brother."_ Sasuke's eyes shot open and cringed at the utterance if those words he pushed himself off the table and landed loudly on the floor.

Naruto watched as the whole interaction took place and frankly couldn't believe his eyes. _What was it was whispering that made Sasuke so upset? _The blue-eyed boy thought but before he could contemplate anything more the scene was interrupted by a loud scream.

"IRUKA!" Genma screeched as he stood in the open door way. There was a long awkward silence before the brunette spoke again.

"Oh, I guess he is not here…" He said sadly walking into the room obliviously.

"Yeah no shit faggot. Now must you burst in rooms every time you go somewhere." Coughed a sick looking man whom walked out from behind the lunatic and when up to the cabinet on the left of the room.

"Hayate, Hayate, how many times must I tell you fagot is not an endearing term." He sighed.

"I got it the first time." The man responded pouring a few pills in his hand.

"NARUTO!" Genma squealed rushing over to the blond.

"Aww you look so sick, did Sasuke hurt you? He is an abusive child, he hurts me all the time, the best revenge is putting glue in his shampoo bottle so his hair looks more like a duck ass then it normally does."

"I'm right here Genma." Sasuke called rubbing his eyes.

The man flinched, totally unaware of the moody teenagers presents.

"Uh ah uh j-just k-kidding eheheh." He laughed nervously

"Hey Genma" Naruto smiled, his voice weak and hoarse.

"Aww you're so cute! We should do it! Once you get healed of course, or then maybe we can be all kinky and…" Genma rambled on about different ways the two could get to gather while Hayate, being much smarter then his gay-ass friend couldn't help but see how angry Orochimaru was looking at Sasuke.

And Sasuke was upset. And it was clear, which is weird because he knew Sasuke liked to keep his emotions hidden for a reason even Hayate didn't know, so if he _looks_ upset he must really be traumatized.

Sasuke finally caught the look the sickly man was trying to give him and he returned it with a blank stare.

"Alright thanks for this," Hayate said holding the pill bottle up in front of Orochimaru, who seemed startled that people were talking to him.

"Huh? Oh yes." He responded dropping the disturbing face he was giving to Sasuke.

"No, no, no, no Genma I am **not** doing anything like that with you ever." Naruto answered to Genma who looked about ready to burst out in tears and the rejection.

"So can we go now?" The blond said after patting Genma's head like a puppy.

"Yes, be very careful with that wound, if it splits open see me. Oh yes and Sasuke," The room watched (minus Genma due to tear filled eyes) eager to hear what the creep would ask of the Uchiha.

"Your mussels seem very stiff, this is probably due to loss of sleep. Please stop by here Friday so I can help you with that little problem ok?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>At exactly 5:23 during all campers second free period a potty-mouthed brunette slammed open the door of Bunk 7.<p>

"I HATE YOU PRICKS!" Kiba howled jeering his finger in the general direction of his bunkmates, whom were scattered across the bunk.

Naruto of course in the kitchen, Shikamaru sleeping yet again on his bed and Sasuke doing whatever bastards do near his cabinet.

"Kiba, it's rude to point you know." Sasuke said under his breath.

"WELL SASUKE, LEAVING AN UNCONSCIOUS GUY ON THE BATHROOM FLOOR DOESN'T REALLY FIR UNDER MY POLITE CATEGORY SO I HAVE A PRETTY GOOD DAMN EXCUSE TO POINT YOU OH AND BY THE WAY I HEARD THAT!" He yelled loudly stomping angrily to the center of the room.

"No kidding now I guess I won't have to repeat myself." Said quietly.

"I HEARD THAT TO!"

"Kiba, shut up. I'm trying to sleep here." Shikamaru groaned into his pillow.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SLEPP YOU FUCK HEAD." He shouted jumping up and down dramatically.

"Fuck head? What the hell kind of insult is that?" Sasuke said yet a gain very quietly,

"GWAA!" Kiba lifted his arm and gained a very dumb like battle stance and just before Kiba was actually about to beat Sasuke to the ground (very unlikely) Naruto finally spoke up.

"Oh yeah what happened to you anyway?" he said threw a mouth full of Frosted Flakes.

Kiba froze mid rapid sprint and turned to face the blond chowing down.

"I may be mad with you guys but not nearly as mad as I am with…_them." _He shivered looking into the depths of the bathroom door like it was a sinister monster.

"Who is _them?" _ Naruto asked dramatically leaning in to hear the answer particularly well.

"You really want to know?" He said wide-eyed.

"Yea" The muffled response assured desperately wanting to end the whole chaos.

"Not really."

"THEN GET OUT BASTARD!" Naruto yelled rushing up to Kiba. The raven shrugged then continued doing whatever shit he was doing before.

The room fell silent with the exception of the brunette's loud gulp as everyone (no) awaited the answer of who they exactly were.

"… MAGOTS!"

Naruto let out a loud sigh then strolled back to the kitchen to finish his meal.

"Pft this again." Sasuke said arrogantly rolling his eyes at the word.

"No I'm serious you ass-holes! They bit me and took me to this _world_. It was amazing! But then Britney Spears went all Al-Qaida on me and it turned into like a Saw style torture dream it was awful! Then I woke up and I was on the bathroom floor feeling pain everywhere, thanks you guys for that, but anyway we gotta stop those little bugs from coming in the shower! And I know, I know that's not what she said, so don't even try Uzumaki! But anyway we must do something! Right guys? W-What are you HEY DON'T OUT ON ME! YOU ALL COMPLEATE DOUCH-"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>On Wednesday, Sasuke had his very first audition for a play. This play he auditioned for was the popular romance, Romeo and Juliet. None other then Genma, somewhat of a friend of the raven, or whatever you call a very well known annoyance directed this drama.<p>

And the Uchiha did rather… well…

_-Flash Back-_

"Sooo, Sasuke, what do you want to be?" Genma cheered at the Uchiha who was standing miserably before him and the other caster next to him.

"I don't want to be in this." He answered coldly. The brunette gasped dramatically before asking him if he had to be something what is his first choice.

"… Well if I had to be something, someone with out shit lines, I really don't want to sound like an idiot." Sasuke answered finally after Genma's nine hundred pleas.

"Alright question number two, are you a natural-"

"GENMA" the raven growled scaring the shit out of the councilor.

"Uh question three, what will you be doing for us Sasuke?" He said quickly.

The raven exchanged looks between his two casters, Genma and a bleached haired girl as if clarifying his decision. Then, Sasuke (with total swag) walked confidently to the door… and left.

_-End Of Flash Back-_

… Sasuke-bastard like.

This bastard currently was located in the large mass of theater chairs, plainly set in front of a large out door stage a long with his group C.

This group was all eager (by eager I mean dreading) to hear what parts they will be getting in their play, Romeo and Juliet.

The class fell silent as Genma called for attention.

"Alrighty! Who here is exited to see what part you play?"

No response.

"… Well I know I am! First I want to thank the lovely judges who helped decide what all of you would play. So thanks so much Ino, Tenten and this groups very own Sasuke!" The pervert yelled patiently awaiting an applause that would never come.

"Tell us what we are already!" Someone yelled from the audience.

"Fine fine, I see your all exited, ok so starting with Capulet" The brunette continued to read out the part of each person, some bigger parts like Mercutio and some stupid little trees in the back round.

"Kankuro is Tyblat, and Juliet will be," Sasuke couldn't help but wear a smirk as Genma read out the next name. Yeah maybe it was a little mean, but come one **hilarious,** right?

"Naruto."

The campers swiveled around slowly to stare wide eyed at Naruto, wondering how on earth he would response to such a part.

"EH?"

The audience burst out laughing like maniacs. And Sasuke couldn't help but join then, which is a very rare thing for an Uchiha to do, but the raven couldn't help it.

_If only I could see his face! _He though he was desperately trying to regain his cool composure. Just then the image of the blond's blushing face filled the ravens head and he lost yet again to the unbearable humor.

"And finally Romeo will be played by Sasuke."

That shut him up. Yup, the Uchiha was not going to be laughing for a long time after that one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"This can't be happening to me!" Naruto wailed flailing his arms across the air.<p>

"Shut up! Were going to find a way out of this, alright moron?" Sasuke hissed pushing the blond away from him.

"But Saaasssuuukkee you don't understand-"

"Yes Naruto, yes I do." He responded back coldly.

"Hey you two young youths! Are you embracing your rejuvenate leg muscles and running with full eccentric youth?" Gai, a green freak just like his little follower shouted patting the two jogging boys on the back.

"Yes." They both sighed running a little faster to get away from their councilor.

"I'll talk to the councilors after the next activity alright?" Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah you better I mean, I am the _girl_! At least you still have a-"

"Sasuke! I'm so sorry! It was all Sakura's fault! I wasn't going to ask for you to be Romeo but she said I should!" Ino cried clinging onto Sasuke's left arm.

"Wait w-" Naruto began but was quickly interrupted by the girl.

"You! I don't want you to even _think_ about ever showing up to Drama! " She said still sticking to the ravens arm who was reluctant to shake her off.

"Get off me." Sasuke said as he swung his arm back and forth.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun." She said quietly letting go.

"And, I'm not yours either." He muttered coldly.

"He's right Ino pig, he's _mine_" Snickered Sakura squeezing in between Naruto and her love. Two ladies fighting their eyes out over you, a man's dream right?

"Get away from me!" Sasuke growled running faster. But the girls weren't going to give up, Naruto watched as they desperately ran to catch up with the Uchiha.

Shaking his head he started after the group.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"BWAHAHA"<p>

"Kiba Inuzuka!" Kurenai made a zipping signal over her mouth before returning her gaze back at Gaara's easel.

"That's soooo funny man! Fuck! Now I'm dying to see this play!" the brunette laughed again messily sloshing red oil paint over his canvas.

"It's not funny you ass," Naruto responded bitterly, grimacing at the ugly brown color that appeared when mixing his two favorite colors together. (Pumpkin orange and goldfish orange)

"It sucks!" the blond said angrily, stabbing his brush into the paint a little too vigorously.

"Naruto you and Kiba's painting skills are very poor." Non-other then Neji commented from next to the blond.

"Neji, I really don't give a shit, tell me what I should do!" The blond shouted in response.

"Hey Neji, if you think were so bad why don't you just do it yourself, you arrogant little prick?" Kiba bit back loosing his happy atmosphere the minute the long-haired boy opened that damn mouth of his.

"I have better things to do Inuzuka, just telling you both your failures." He sighed not taking his eyes of the masterpiece that lived on his canvas.

"Just stick a tampon up him and call it a day." Kiba growled trying to make his painting _somewhat_ up to standards.

Naruto just rolled his eyes as he scribbled yet another orange swirl on the board.

"Excuse me, Neji is it?" All three heads looked up to see the little red head infront of them.

"Yes?" Neji's eyebrows rose a little in interest.

"Kurenai told me if I needed inspiration with art to come see your work." He stated blankly.

He took a step forward silently asking if it was ok to look.

The longhaired brunette nodded as he stood and watched the short teenager.

"By any chance could you tell me what your name is?" He asked curiously.

The red head turned to stare Neji dead on.

"Gaara." He said simply. The brunette looked stunned.

"… Well Gaara would you like some help on your painting? I would be happy to assist you." He smiled.

"Thanks that would be helpful." He smiled back.

The two silently moved to their area in the back of the room so no one could disturb them.

Kiba and Naruto looked up at each other dumb founded at the events that just happened. Overcome by the insanity of it all, they just shook their heads and decided to dive further into it another day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"AHHH WHAT THE HELL BASTARD!" Naruto screamed racing into the bunkhouse.<p>

"Ehh he's not here now shush." Shikamaru muttered reading some book upside down.

"See it feels good doesn't it!" Kiba followed cheerfully behind the angry blond.

"He's not? Then where the hell is he? And yeah that does feel pretty damn spectacular." Naruto said, angrily marching to his bed to free himself from clothes around his body.

"It makes you like… whoa the power." Kiba said with an entranced look in his cinnamon colored eyes.

"Yes Kiba, it's great now, Shika?" Naruto looked questing at the slug whom looked like he couldn't have cared less.

"Well, I think to the councilors' bunk, he looked pretty upset." Shikamaru concluded turning a page of the novel.

"Oh yeah! He said he was going to do that, wow Shika, how did you figure that all out?" Naruto asked in awe.

Shikamaru just shrugged and continued staring deeply into the bundle of papers in his hand.

"Well," The blond stomped angrily on the ground, "when he gets back I'm gonna kill him!" Naruto concluded jumping under the sheets to take a nap before the raven returned back.

Actually, Shikamaru had been watching the Uchiha very closely the past two days. He couldn't help but get a terrible conclusion to the reason behind Sasuke's actions. Not only did it seem he was trying to get Naruto hated by everyone, he seemed to actually want to do physical harm to him too.

"HA! You're such an idiot! I can't believe you _just_ realized Sasuke chose to make you Juliet!" Kiba hollered interrupting the geniuses thoughts.

"Shut it Kiba. I was just confused" Naruto mumbled back, clearly not even close to drossiness, even though it was already 11.

Shaking his head Shikamaru climbed into bed and decided sleep was the only cure to all these problems. But there was one thing he decided that night, he was defiantly going to confront Sasuke, and protect his friend anyway he could. Even if it might be troublesome.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>And yet again, Sasuke, the stubborn dark haired Uchiha was banging the door out side of the councilors of Konoha Summer Camp's bunkhouse.<p>

After a few more troughs of his fist, Kakashi, the raven-haired boy's guardian opened the door.

"Ah Sasuke! What's up?" Kakashi gave his signature almond eyed smile as he patted his wards head.

"Kakashi, I need to speak with all the councilors, **now**." Yes Sasuke Uchiha is very stubborn.

"Ok… come in I guess." The silver haired man shrugged making way for the teenager to get in. Kakashi led him two the main room then asked him what the problem was.

"Well, G- what the hell is that." Sasuke asked pointing to the center of the room.

"Oh shit, uh you didn't see anything. YOU GUYS GET THE BONG OUT OF THE MAIN ROOM GOD! Sorry Sasuke what were you saying?"

The raven coughed then began again,

"Genma had me and-"

"KAKASHI! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BOUGHT IT YOU MOVE IT!" One of the councilors (Anko) responded from the floor above (Yes the councilors defiantly stand behind the separate but unequal).

"Damn it Kakashi! EVERYONE GET YOUR ASS IN THE MAIN ROOM NOW!" Sasuke shouted sick of all the shit he was going threw today.

"Ahh Sasuke what's up?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke how are you! Make sure you finish your art project tomorrow!"

"Hn."

"Your all a bunch of gay pussies, it's just a bong, it won't make you sick or anything… *cough*"

"Hn."

"SASUKE LETS FUCK!"

H- wait, NO! GENMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Once everyone gathered in the main room Sasuke began his little speech.

"I made you all gather here today because of… _him._"

"Oh not one of these again." Anko sighed.

"Sasuke, we all know Genma has issues, but he is cheep and-" Asuma sighed lighting his cigarette

"HE IS STILL IN HIS YOUTH!" Gai interrupted giving thumbs up to the teary eyed pervert.

"No that's not it, I would like Genma to be fired… but really I just don't want me and Naruto to be Romeo and Juliet." Sasuke sighed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh that's it? Well… why?" Kakashi asked cracking open one of his favorite books.

"What do you mean _why?_" Sasuke glared darkly at his guardian.

"Alright _fine_. We can change your character and make you something else but…" Genma looked nervously at his coworkers, who also seemed to be debating something.

"What?" Sasuke was getting annoyed. Why couldn't they just let them change parts? Its not that hard just switches a few things!

"W-we can change you, but Naruto Uzumaki must be Juliet." Kurenai said quietly.

Sasuke was confused.

"What the f-"

"Look, he had a terrible past, when you decided to pick his as Juliet we actually were thrilled, see if Naruto is anything darker then the cute little princess character, then well… we could have some problems." Kakashi explained.

"So basically we all knew from the start what the Blondie would be in the play, sorry bro, poor kids gonna be have to be a faggot." Hayate muttered dipping his finger in a bag of white pouter.

"Is there is really nothing you can do?" Sasuke growled fed up with the situation at hand.

"Sorry Sasuke, this might actually help him right? Besides, Genma said nothing beyond a kiss on the cheek will happen, I'm sure Naruto won't mind too much. Alright you got what you wished, we will switch you with someone tomorrow, ok?" The silver haired man smiled empathetically. He really wondered why Sasuke of all people would care about someone else's feeling in the slightest. _Maybe he is growing up_, Kakashi thought with a tinge of sadness.

"No."

"Sasuke, come on we are s-"

"No, that's not it… fine. Leave me as Romeo. Got it." He said harshly pointing to Genma.

Awestruck he nodded slowly. The councilors looked at each other shocked, some confirming they were not hallucinating by pinching their arm.

All they could do was smile haply as their little Uchiha muttered something incoherent then bulleted out the bunkhouse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和-_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whooo a nother chapter done! ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/ Well I hope u liked it I worked reall hard man I was dieing by the end sry if the Drama part sucked that was a tricky part (*´ο`*)=3 Well I PRAY U REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I will write sooo much more if u do even if u hate it REVIEW! PLLLEEEEAASASAAEAS 八(＾□＾*) THNX MY RITTER RUVES! ur awesome (*^^*)**

**Kenny-chan （ ＾＾）**


	9. Sweet Salty Dreams

****＼(＾▽＾*)_Kenny-chan Cant Spelll_(*＾▽＾)／****

**A/N: Hey! K Pasa!1! (^ _ ^)/  
>Bad News: （；_・）<br>****The worst thing a reader wants to hear other then the story is done or whatever... EXAMS! ＼(≥O≤)／ Ik ther bad but I have to do them so sry if storys are late. (T.T； )  
>Good News: （ ´∀｀）<br>I made some art! (u sure thats good news... （￣へ￣）)  
>Ik ik y the hell do i care BUT... ITS FOR THIS STORY! Ive been a little late giving this too u guys but on deviantart u guys can look me up my username is kennyisthecutest, and I did a modle of the bunk room! I think it will help u understand what im talking about so... LOOK AT IT PLEASE! <strong>

**Discliamer: If u cant even spell discliamer right why on earth would I let u have naruto? Kenny-chan: STOP PICKING ON ME!ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ**

**Whooot! Enjoy my lovers! **

* * *

><p>For the past half hour all Naruto Uzumaki, could think about was Sasuke.<p>

He was, the blond confirmed, a TOTAL prick for making him Juliet along with many other bastardly things he had done, but with all that aside, with the things that had happened that day… Naruto guessed he could forgive him.

_Besides, he's changing what parts we play now, right? _Naruto thought pulling his strangely, not warm enough bundle of blankets above his chest. _Wow, he really__** did**__ do a lot with me today._ Memories of Sasuke finding him in that dark room of the barn, climbing out the window with him, then going to Iruka's. Naruto remembered the raven bringing him to the health center then… _what happened then?_

The blond hadn't yet thought of how he ended up lying in a cot near that creepy guy. He knew that if he really did walk into that office, the minute he saw that snake like man, no matter what condition his body might be in, he would have the strength to run home crying.

_So… did he carry me there?_ The question captivated Naruto's mind as the minutes went by. Every answer pointed to yes, but… _would Sasuke really do that? He is just such a bastard I can't even picture it!_

Too overwhelmed by the thought Naruto shook his head and tried to re-call other parts of the day.

_After I woke up_ the blond thought, _the snake creep was… touching him. _Naruto squirmed about under the covers, feeling as if a million little bugs were crawling up his legs. Little _maggots._

Naruto couldn't help but grin at the word. Man did Naruto love this place. He would never have met Kiba, his best friend, and also complete idiot. He would never have met Shikamaru, the laziest guy he knew, also really good friend. He would have never met, Gaara, the weird little redhead who surprisingly has a thing for Neji, who is an arrogant but somehow caring guy who returns the attraction. All of them... friends. Temari, Shino, and fuck even some of the councilors somewhat liked him.

_Wow, never felt that one before._ Naruto smiled sleepily getting somewhat more comfortable. _And I would have never met any of them if not for Jiraiya._

_Oh yes, Jiraiya, _Naruto thought remembering his smiling uncle. When Jiraiya was young him and Tsunade, the camp physiatrist, in Naruto's eye's love, though the two would never admit it now, since they broke it off due to reasons still unknown to the blue-eyed blond. But, that didn't stop the old pervert from sending him here; I mean Tsunade did say she would let him stay for free due to the low funds. And the next thing Naruto knew, Jiraiya was explaining that he would be attending Camp Konoha for the next three months. Like most kids, Naruto was shocked… then pissed… then terrified.

Naruto was not like most kids. Oh hell no. He had what some would call a hard past. A REALLY hard past. And due to that, he was frowned upon by about 90% percent of the population. So, he expected everyone from this camp to give the same reaction as nearly everyone he knew. But no, not at all, well maybe a little but not nearly as bad as at school, or vacation or even a simple walk down to street. There people would push him, knock him over, scream at him, not let him into their shops, not let him around there kids, not let him even look in their direction. And no one would stop it.

People would either turn their heads or encourage it from happening. Not one friend. Not a single one. But here, everything was better.

Yes, Naruto had to admit there where many who hated him from the moment they heard his name, most people actually did hate him. But, unlike before there where some who didn't. Some like the friends he had around him.

So Naruto was thankful. Thankful for his friends, thankful for Jiraiya and Tsunade, and Naruto realized, very thankful for Sasuke. ... Even if he is a bastard.

The blond's thoughts where interrupted by the loud squeaking door that interrupted the silence of the bunk.

Naruto lowered the thick blanket that covered his face and looked towards the entrance of the cabin and was greeted by the sight of Sasuke with an usual expression on his face.

The raven sighed after peering at the clock on the wall that read as 12:13. He staggered over to his bed and, not even bothering to change, fell into his bed.

Naruto watched as he kicked of his shoes with a loud thump as they hit the ground.

For some reason the blond was somewhat nervous about what he was going to say to the other boy, but Naruto knew well that if he said nothing it would be killing him all night. And what a better time then when the rest of your bunkmates are sleeping?

So with a gulp, Naruto brought the blanket just below his chin and whispered Sasuke's name.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p><em>Thank God,<em> Sasuke thought as he entered lightless bunk 7. He was **very** happy no one was awake especially… Sasuke looked at the clump of sheets surrounding a small blond who slept peacefully inn the bed beside him. _Naruto._

_Fuck, _Sasuke thought with a sigh. There was defiantly something wrong with the raven. It was almost as if he cared what the boy thought. Which was weird as freaking hell, because Sasuke **never** cares.

Feeling utterly dead due to the confusing emotions plus the shit he had to deal with, Sasuke dragged himself to his bed on the far end of the bunkhouse.

He flopped onto it, feeling too lifeless to anything anymore elegant.

He thought he could just rest his sleepy head and rid himself of these crazy feelings. But, no.

"Sasuke" The raven flinched at the soft voice that echoed threw the room.

Slowly he turned his head to face Naruto. His clenched teeth relaxed once he faced the boy on his left.

The moonlight streaming threw the open window separating the two beds, this midnight light draped across Naruto's angelic face, nearly making Sasuke wince.

The Uchiha's breath hitched when he stared into those oceanic blue eyes sparkling orbs.

"Y-yeah?" He responded captivated in the innocence.

"Um," Naruto wiggled around seeming to be looking for the right words to say.

"W-what did the councilors say?" He asked.

Sasuke couldn't focus. He could hardly even make out what the boy was saying.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said noting the silence of the dark haired teenager.

"Hm? Oh uh, I don't know." He answered turning his back to face the wall.

"What do you mean you don't know? You did talk with them right?" Sasuke could hear the new confidence that made it's way into the question, so naturally he had to beat it with his own.

"Duh, I talked to them moron,"

"And what did they say?"

"We can't switch parts but Genma said we really won't even have to touch each other."

"Hmf. Fine, thanks I guess." Naruto mumbled rolling over on his bed.

"S-sorry by the way," Sasuke spit out with the last of his Uchiha pride, "For making you Juliet. I didn't think it would turn out like this." He said quickly. Apologizing was one of those things Sasuke just hated. Honestly the last time he remembered apologizing was when he burned down his father's friend's house when he was four.

"It's fine I guess. I forgive you." Naruto said after a while.

Feeling rather happy Sasuke slowly began remembering the week. All the time he had been here. All the time he had been with Naruto. Honestly it really wasn't that long. Five days total. Digesting a carrot takes more time then that! (or was that a myth) Still-

"But you're still a bastard."

Sasuke felt his lips curve upwards.

_Why do I feel like this?_

Sasuke felt a chuckle escape his through.

_Why can't I stop this?_

At this point Sasuke was laughing like crazy.

_Why don't I want to stop this?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Hehe, hey Sasuke." Kiba smiled shaking the raven's shoulder.<p>

"Mmmm" Sasuke moaned loudly doing something strange to his pillow.

The brunette's grin widened as he watched the scene before him. Once he realized how weird that sounded, Kiba punched the Uchiha in the gut.

"FUCK! What the hell Inuzuka!" Sasuke yelled immediately waking from whatever dream he was having.

"Hehe, well…" Kiba smirked waiting for Sasuke to realize what he had seen.

Finally after what seemed a decade the raven flushed, making Kiba fall down laughing.

"YOU BETTER NOT SAY A WORD ABOUT THIS KIBA!" Sasuke yelled jumping offensively to the ground. Thank God he didn't change out of his thick sweats, the brunette would have had a field day.

"Y-y-AHAHAH!" Was Kiba's pathetic attempt to respond. Sasuke stomped his foot down on the brunettes back. And even THAT didn't shut him up.

"You better listen real well mutt, you tell ANYONE what you just saw, I will personally send you to the grave." He growled gaining a murderous tone to his already dark voice.

"A-alright, I-I- BWAHAHA!"

"INUZUKA!"

"O-ok I won't tell a soul I promises!" He panted recovering from his laughing spree.

Sasuke sighed, feeling rather awkward below his waistline. Looking around he noticed both Naruto and Shikamaru where not asleep in their beds, his eyes dance across the watch that read 7:20 printed on it.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked moving towards the bathroom.

"Oh yeah! Uh, Naruto was called to go to Iruka's office I think… man he is _soooo _in trouble, and I think Shikamaru just decided to get of his lazy ass and go with him. I don't really know. All I wanted to was shut you up so I could go back to sleep." Kiba shrugged a smile still plastered on his face.

"Uh Kiba…" Sasuke asked before entering the bathroom.

"Yes Sasuke." He responded from the depths of his magazines.

"Um… the others… they uh…"

"Nope it was just me, and thank God too, they would have been scared shitless.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered shutting the door quietly behind him.

Kiba grinned just loving the embarrassment Sasuke was emitting, now the only thing he had to do was get that sight out of his head. So with out a second of pause he flipped to the swimsuit edition, surly the cure the he horror he just witnessed.

_Keep quiet, my ass._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Iruka sighed, rubbing his temples with his thumbs. After the whole 'destroying barn' incident happened, he just had to have a conversation with Naruto, and of course punish him some way. Yet did he know it would get this much out of hand.<p>

In his office sat Anko, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Naruto and a sheep that as Anko said, baaed to come as well.

"So… basically it was a big accident." Iruka confirmed after hearing the big speech made by every person in the room. He couldn't help but notice each story was majorly different then the rest. Anko said she was in the room at the time (she would get in trouble if she was not) and it wasn't that big of a deal_. _

_Then again_, Iruka thought _she does destroy the place every year, so of course this won't be a big deal for her._

Shikamaru said Naruto just fell and did not go into any more depth then that.

Kakashi said it was all Sasuke's fault, which everyone strongly doubted.

Naruto said he was super sorry and slipped, ruining everything.

The sheep… well Iruka had no idea what it said but Anko translated that quote, Anko is ubür sexy and was in the room the whole time. Naruto should not be punished either.

At this point Iruka just pretended to be listening. You see Iruka picked apart that it was a big accident and thus the barn was destroyed.

What still confused his was the fact that the boy was a bloody mess, that was the real meaning for the discussion. But sadly no one would even give him a chance to say that.

"I was in the room I promise! Then he fell-"

"He did not fall! Sasuke booby-trapped the floor so the cow would attack!"

"Is that even possible?"

"You know now that I think about it this might all be the bastards fault! Lets blame him!"

"Baaaaaaaa!"

"Eh? Kill Sasuke? What a drag… but I guess I'll do it."

"Alright all in favor of blaming the Uchiha say I!"

"**SHUT UP!**" All heads turned to face the very scary Iruka.

"We will not be killing anyone." He snarled threw his teeth.

"I love this side of him, he is so feisty!" Kakashi whispered discreetly into Naruto's ear.

But Iruka being the guy with eyes on the back of his head (or… ears) heard the comment and banged his fist on the table.

"Listen up! That is not why I called you here!" He yelled earning a group of surprised faces.

"You didn't call me here at all, I jus came to see you." The masked man said quietly receiving a pen to the face for it.

"That's what sh… damn it!" Yup, Naruto got a free pen too.

"Naruto, you came to my office with glass shards ejecting from your back."

Everyone's eyes widened at that comment.

"What! When did that happen!" Naruto laughed nervously. Iruka shook his head at the stupid lie.

"So your saying that never happened?"

Naruto nodded, looking down at the ground.

Iruka exhaled loudly.

"Yeah." Naruto finally cracked after what seemed like a decade of glares.

"But it wasn't that big of a deal! The cabinet broke and the glass just happened to hit me!" He wined.

"Ok! Just be more careful next time you're free to go!" Iruka responded irritated at the blond's reaction.

Without a second to waste he bee lined out the door Shikamaru following closely behind.

"What bugs me about that, is that he didn't even tell us." Kakashi muttered once the two teenagers left.

"It's like he's afraid to ask for help." Anko added stroking her hand over the sheep's head.

"I… I think it would be a idea to send him too Tsunade." Iruka said looking at his coworkers.

"Don't they already know each other anyway?"

"Yeah, she paid for him to go here."

Iruka sighed for what seemed the 19th time today.

Quickly he dialed her number, and took a deep breath, this is not going to be an easy conversation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS! YOUR NEVER GONNA BELIEVE IT!" From out of nowhere Kiba pounced, forcing both his friends to the ground.<p>

"Kiba! Get off this hurts!" Yelled the blond currently under Kiba's fat ass.

"GUESS WHAT SASUKE DID!" He hollered, not even listening to the pleas from his bunkmates.

"You don't even know how much I don't care." Shikamaru muttered, suffocating from under the brunette.

"No, No it is SOOOO FUNNY!" He barked happily.

"Naruto, on the count of three where going to kick Kiba in the balls so hard, he pukes." Shikamaru instructed his friend.

"Like in that episode of 'Two And A Half Men'! Good plan Shika!" Naruto replied as happily as a boy could be when they are squished under lard.

Once the count down began, Kiba seemed to have a recollection of that television episode and get the message.

"Alright! I'm moving fuck! But shit you guys have to hear this!" He barked jumping of the ground.

"What is it Kiba." Naruto muttered whipping the mud off his shirt.

"Let's just het this over with." Shikamaru sighed indifferently.

The brunette grinned like a maniac at the two before opening his loud mouth.

"Uchiha had a wet dream."

The two who could not have cared in the least suddenly froze.

"You're lying." Naruto said, his eyes the size of frying pans.

Kiba shook his dirty brunette head franticly.

Shikamaru still silent, incorporating the raven's love interest into the scheme of things.

"Nu-uh." The blond said intelligently, still not processing the whole situation.

Yet again Kiba wagged immediately, the creepy grin still worn on his face.

"Yeah! He was! When you guys left he was like, shifting around and saying some weird shit!" Kiba laughed tears streamlining out of his eyes like bullets.

Naruto followed the same action, nearly on the ground from the hysterics.

"He was all moaning and everything!" Kiba wailed rolling around on the ground. The blond laughed, before picturing the whole incident. Once he did successfully get the image in his head his thrill died.

For some reason his face burned and stomach faltered. He rubbed his face, trying to get rid of the feeling, but no cigar.

To avoid awkwardness he desperately tried to stifle a laugh, but when it came out it sounded more like a groan, but that was thankfully ignored due to the booming cackles of Kiba.

"Sorry to interrupt but we have music." Gaara interrupted appearing right next to Shikamaru.

"Oh-haha yeah I forgot l-haha go Naruto-BWAHAHA!" The brunette laughed.

"Ok, see ya Shika." Naruto saluted, following the other two.

Naruto felt… weird. Almost like sickened.

_Do I really not like him that much? _The blond thought, finding it very weird that this, hilarious situation is going to waste and not brightening his day by the slightest.

"GAARA! HOLY SHIT! GUESS WHAT! SASUKE WAS HAVING A PERVERTED DREAM!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>AN: These kids better get checked for boneritis soon! AHAHAHHAHA I love u Cartman ＼(o￣∇￣o)/ Hope u guys liked it! Sry if its a little short and kinda not the best writing but eh, I tried. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I may not be late if u do! Hm. See i rymed there to show my apreatiation (-w-) **__

__**THNX!- Kenny-chan Cant Spelll __**(-^ω^)**__ **__

__**P.s. Never tell a secret to Kiba Kids ( ﾟo(・w・´)**__


	10. Swimming Doesn't Suck So Much Anymore

****＼(＾▽＾*)_Kenny-chan Cant Spelll_(*＾▽＾)／****

**A/N: Bun. Bun-na Bun. Na na Bunbunbubububun. WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST WRITE? (O_O；) That took me seven minutes of my life that I will never get back... eh what was I gonna use them for anyway （￣～￣;)  
>Anyway! CELEBRATE! itssss... ( ^ _ ^)∠ CHAPTER 10!<br>WHOOOO! I made this one not late just cuz it was u no a verry special chaptr, I hope u guys like it1! Lots of SasuNaru Love... well acually not to drastic but this is a BIG step Soot there gonna be like "oooooh" ... Im really sorry you had to read that... even more sorry for my roomate who heard me read it out loud. ¬¬;  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: "KISHI!" "shut up" yesh i was waiting for this moment time to use the comback iv been workin on for a long time (￣▽￣) "He, I bet girls do just that when u umm have.. s- ha ha ha se- ahahah se- bwahahahhaah! W-wait were are u going! NO COME BACK I NEED U TO HEAR THE END ITS SOOO GOO-**

* * *

><p><em>What the fuck.<em>

These where the thoughts of Sasuke Uchiha, whom was currently cleansing himself, in the bathroom of bunk 7.

This raven recently had a very mystifying event. Literally.

_Seriously, what the fuck!_

This **never** happened to Sasuke. Having a dream like…_that_… it's just unimaginable!

Sasuke has never even been remotely attracted to anyone at all! Let alone want them to be quivering underneath him! To make matters worse… it was a guy.

_Quivering underneath me,_ The raven felt a tremor run up his back.

"ALIRHGT THAT'S IT!" Sasuke shouted to himself, running quickly to the sink to splash water on his face in order to forget that any of this ever happened.

His actions where stopped though due to him flinching at the face looking back at him threw the mirror.

Sasuke's normally porcelain skin was pink… fucking **pink**. A bead of sweat leaked across the side of his forehead, and his eyes looked… almost emotional.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!" He screamed mentally, dragging his hands across his unfamiliar face.

_All right let's think this threw… I just have hormones or something, I am a teenager, _and Sasuke told himself an unnatural smile setting across his features.

"I-I just have tension, yeah that's it!" He said to himself rubbing is eyes.

"It's probably just because of puberty, I mean it's not like I really _like_ him at all right?" He laughed nervously to himself.

"Besides! I can fix this! That was only a one time thing!" He confirmed, finally wetting his face in the sink.

"Shit!" Sasuke yelped, just then remembering he had places to be.

The raven dashed like mad out of the bunk, still with a certain person in mind.

_Naruto Uzumaki._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>With a deep breath, Kiba, the loud mouthed, low-class womanizer, stood in front of group 2.<p>

"This is gonna be so funny." Naruto whispered to Neji, the two seated in the midst of bleachers along with the rest of the campers.

"Is he any good?" Gaara, another of Naruto's slightly strange friends asked quietly.

"You will see." Neji smiled, running his hand over across his 'friend's' pale arm.

"You can start when ever your ready." The music councilor, Asuma instructed, lighting a flame to the tip of his cigarette.

The brunette responded with a quick nod, before clearing his thought.

"This is gonna be so funny!" Naruto whispered loudly, defeating the purpose of whispering.

And in one swift, earth-shattering moment, Kiba Inuzuka, released a loud, soprano G note. The bizarre combination of Kiba, and opera, hit the crowd's ears and before long, one certain blond, was laughing his ass off. His laughter so loud, making the rest of the song inaudible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, please… at least do something." Kurenai sighed shaking her head disapprovingly in the raven's direction.<p>

He scowled looking down at his blank piece of paper, first he was unable to paint, now draw.

But in all honesty Sasuke _could_ paint, or draw, or sculpt, the boy could even spray paint pretty well. What he couldn't do is think of what to paint, draw or whatever he is trying to make.

Yep, Sasuke's flaw, zero creativity.

He doesn't really see it as a bad thing; creativity to him actually leads to mistakes. But here, he could see why it just might come in handy.

_I bet Naruto is creative… _

Realizing what thought he just possessed Sasuke quickly shook his head and rubbed an eraser across the already blank paper aggressively.

"I'm trying." He growled to the councilor watching him critically.

"Do you want me to help you? I can-"

"No!" Sasuke snapped ripping the paper away.

The woman pursed her lips, she knew how much Sasuke hated being here, and she somehow felt sorry for him.

"You know what I do to help me get an idea? I close my eyes, and picture the one place I would love to be." She breathed slowly.

Sasuke gave her a disapproving look in which she returned with a smile.

"Just do your best." She said walking off to Shikamaru whom seemed to be asleep in the back of the room.

"I hate art." Sasuke grumbled dropping his pencil on the table he sat at.

Deciding he would get nowhere if he continued staring at the paper, he follow Kureni's advise and slowly closed his eyes.

_A… beach? _The raven thought picturing aqua water and breezy palm trees, swinging in soft wind. A beautiful image, but something about it made Sasuke annoyed.

_A mountainside? _Ice sheik hills, light crisp snow, decorating the world in frosting white. But it just didn't seem right.

_Forest?_ Tall evergreen pines rose from the ground, the smell of lush mint echoing threw the earth atmosphere.

Sasuke's brows furrowed at the unsatisfying visuals, they may have been better then this place, but none of them made the Uchiha **happy.**

_Why is this so hard for me? _Sasuke thought angrily.

"My youthful camp member!" The familiar wicked voice erupted Sasuke's peaceful thoughts, (on second thought, vigorous thoughts) and caused him to snap back to reality.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked bitterly. Lee, who seemed either too stupid to notice or just unfazed, responded with a grin.

"You seem to be having some troubles! Gai Sensei told me when looking for young inspiration to close my eyes and just let the thought come to me!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it now screw off." Sasuke responded rolling his eyes from the clad weirdo.

Finally getting the message, Lee left leaving Sasuke, **finally** alone.

Yet again, Sasuke closed his eyes, but this time, he just sat there. Letting what ever come to his head.

The first thought was about cutting of Kakashi's head then burring it under the bed. Somehow as unrelated, as they may be Naruto's necklaces, which no matter how many times named one of the gayest things anyone ever saw, hung around his neck.

_Fuckin weird._ Sasuke thought, continuing to notice all the weird traits about the blond.

_Oh right there! Blond. So freakin blond you could blind the sun with its goldenness. And his eyes! They're so blue it's unbelievable! At first I thought they where contacts but hell they don't even sell contacts that beautiful!_

Instantly Sasuke's eyes shot open. BEAUTIFUL?

_Calm down Sasuke, its ok you didn't mean that, their just bizarre that's why you thought his eyes where beautiful._

The raven told himself taking a deep breath. Trying again he let his thoughts wander even more.

_I can't wait till I get to drive my car… oh wait shit! If I leave when I'm 18 then that prick Kakashi will set it on fire or something! I wonder if Naruto has a car? Nah, he's probably too much of an idiot to drive. Hehe, imagine him rushing down the street in a car! He'd probably be spilling things everywhere, crashing into people, Moron._ Sasuke smirked thinking of the blond dashing around chaotically.

_He'd have, shit music blaring, no seat belt on, he'd probably forget to put on pant too._

Sasuke unconsciously gulped. Knitting his eyebrows together slightly.

_He doesn't even wear clothes to bed; you would think he's part of a nudist colony…_

The raven's face burned hot at that image. Sasuke banged his head harshly on the table earning quiet a few confused looks. Coughing he looked back at his blank page.

"Sorry to say this, because I know you're all working so hard, but your dismissed. Everyone who needs to finish must see me third free period!"

Sasuke was getting nowhere.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"So was he bad?" Shikamaru asked sitting in front of the theater stage second period.<p>

"Eh, it's not really one of those things you can call good or bad, it's more… freaken weird!" Naruto responded, flipping open a page of the scrip he so kindly was given by Genma.

"But it was hilarious." The blond grinned looking up at his friend.

"I bet, you're strange if you do opera, if you do 'Memories From Cats' your just…"

"Permanently high." Naruto added wisely with a nod of his head.

"That's it. Kiba Inuzuka in two words. What the hell doesn't that go against everything he believes anyway?" Shikamaru mumbled tossing his own scrip in the air.

"I know right! Cats! Are you fucking me? I thought he was like a dog boy." Naruto laughed flipping aimlessly threw the pages.

"Oh, look you have a line." Naruto said as he held two millimeters from his friends face.

"Che, what a drag. I don't wanna say some troublesome lines. Want to complain for me" He asked pushing the paper away.

"Huh? I have to memorize, what 900 lines and I should complain for YOU?" The blond pouted flailing his arms dramatically.

"Ugh. You know who has more then even you?" Shikamaru grunted leaning on the back legs of his chair.

"Who"

"Him." With a smirk Shikamaru pointed to a lone raven, being all emo in the corner successful at hiding from his raging fan club.

"And?" Naruto asked annoyance filling every word.

"I dono, maybe you two lovebirds should practice together." Shikamaru snickered.

"What! No way fuck you! Where not lovebirds!" Naruto shouted yet again waving his arms like flags threw the air. Shikamaru couldn't help but notice the red that brushed over his friends face.

_Er, maybe brushed isn't the right word here._ Shikamaru chuckled as the blush grew ten fold.

"How can you even say that! Grr!" He went on stomping his feet this way and that.

_Eheh he seems really- uh oh._

"Gwaa! Shikamaru you idiot head! I'm not going over there! It's not my fault where in the play together.

_Fuck, why does he care so much… oh God._

_ "_It was just a joke, Calm down." Shikamaru instructed realization hitting him light a brick wall.

"Hmf." Naruto muffled his cheeks still bright as he burrowed himself in his script.

Shikamaru knew there was only one word that describe a moment as such, utterly

_Troublesome. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p><em>Oh. My. God.<em>

Ah yes. Today for group blue was none other then swimming class. A horror movie for most girls, terrified of how they will be a dream come true for the guys getting the chance to do the viewing.

Well except Sasuke, who at the moment was **needed** to get in the water a.s.a.p.

Yep. Sasuke was having a little problem.

_Big problem actually, _The raven thought rapping a towel around his waist.

This kinda thing is just unheard of in an Uchiha! So Sasuke had to keep it that way.

_No one can know what's going on... Especially the person who caused it, _The raven thought sending a glare at Naruto who seemed to be in the process of convincing Lee, the fucktard who was in almost every class with Sasuke, skinny dip.

_Eww._

Your read it right. Sasuke was finally admitting it; he was attracted to Naruto Uzumaki.

_It's just sexual tension! _

Ok, maybe not.

Every guy minus the select few, where wearing regular swim shorts, nothing fancy. Sasuke, blue like a normal kid, Naruto bright orange because he is weird like that and well, Lee is wearing a Speedo so most people just have to advert their eyes from this terrifying sight. The girls each wearing there own skimpily little bikinis to this wondrous indoors pool.

"If group blue could gather over here that would be great!"

Sasuke sighed, slowly walking to where Iruka said too, doing all he could to conceal his… problem.

"Naruto! Get over here NOW!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"Ok now, welcome to swim meet. This like all your other activities is mandatory-"

"Just get on with it!"

"SHUSH YOU BRAT! … Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, there are also many rules. First of all," Iruka dictated, mentioning a long list of regulations that most campers had no intent to follow.

"Good. Now jump in and due a lap, freestyle." Iruka instructed, taking a seat in the lifeguard area.

Thankfully Sasuke's issue died once he lunged into the bone-chilling water. Bad news, like previously stated, it's bone-freaken-chilling.

"I don't care how pretty the water is I'm freezing! I'm gonna get hypothermia!" Ino screeched swimming for the stares.

"I'm b-b-brace the youthful coldness!" Lee shivered doing his best to remain confident.

"P-please t-tell Iruka Sasuke-kun." Sakura cooed, throwing Sasuke's arm between the bridges of her boobs.

"Sakura you slut! Your not attractive at all with that big forehead of yours!" Ino screamed slamming into the pinkette.

"Ino you ugly pig! You think your much better you whore!"

Sasuke clenched his teeth tightly as the two bickered over his desirable attention.

"I'll tell Iruka. Just shut the hell up." He growled charging for the wall, away from their clingy arms.

Pulling himself out of the water, while trying to ignore the hungry stares at his ass, he spotted Iruka and… Naruto.

_Fuck my life. _The Uchiha thought walking over to the two already feeling a pin run down his spine.

"-Please Iruka I can't do it I'll be awful!" Sasuke heard Naruto wine as he pulled up beside him. The two shared a glance before focusing on their constantly stressed teacher.

"I'm sorry Naruto, you have to do this class even if you can't s-"

"Shh!" The blond interrupted, his face like a cute little tomatoes.

_…_

Iruka gave the blue-eyed boy a questioning look before sighing.

"Naruto, this is not something to be embarrassed about. You know I can get someone to help you."

"No!" He shouted stomping his foot on the ground angrily.

"Not that I really care… but what?" Sasuke said instinctively glaring at the little information he was digesting.

"Well," Iruka rose an eyebrow at Naruto, whom hmfed before turning away in embarrassment.

"Naruto here can't swim, but he must do this activity." Iruka explained.

Not being able to come up with a good answer Sasuke just looked over at his bunkmate who still had his back turned.

"So he's got to get someone who is a great swimmer to help him."

"Hn." The raven smirked as he caught little Naruto's beet red ears poking from under his golden locks.

Suddenly a light bulb flashed above the councilor head. Quickly he grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and smiled like a three year old at him.

"What." Sasuke stammered getting a little creped out at the brunette.

"Sasuke, you have been swimming for ages! I taught you everything you know! It's you!" He grinned shaking the Uchiha to and fro.

Naruto glanced at the lunatic waiting for the next dreaded order to spew out of his mouth. And alas it did,

"Sasuke! You will teach Naruto to swim! Your already way better then this class so, you and him go off in that lane and teach him until he's great!"

"What!" Naruto yelped the blush still smeared across his face.

"You heard me it's an order! Unless you want to make an even bigger fool of yourself and drowned! I won't be saving you either, if you do join this group." Iruka scolded, finally letting go of the raven's arms.

"No way in hell am I teaching this moron to swim. He's fucking 17 why doesn't he know already!"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled lightly punching Sasuke's side

"Watch your mouth." Iruka scolded, sending a weak glare at the raven

"Besides, Sasuke I would have thought you would be happy!" Iruka smiled.

_Huh! Does he know_? Sasuke thought feeling a pinch in his stomach.

"You will have a chance to escape thoughts girls! Unless you want to be attacked by them constantly, and most likely end up dragged underwater by their need to be attached to you." Iruka explained clearly knowing he had one by the way the raven's face changed to disgust at the mention of his little 'fan club'.

"Che, fine! Let's go Naruto." He answered giving an eye full of death at the councilor.

"Yay! Ok just go to lane 1 and do your best!" Iruka cheered pointing to the farthest lane on the left.

"Yeah yeah." Sasuke sighed pulling Naruto to the other side of the pool.

"Oh and Sasuke," Iruka said seriously, "don't let him drowned."

"Hn. Don't be stupid." He muttered before finally reaching the front of the lane.

"S-sorry, you have to teach me and not… go with rest of the group." Naruto said quietly, his eyes fixed on the water, following a small blue ripple of chlorinated water threw the pool.

"Camp Konoha," Sasuke said, watching the boy closely, "has the blue water known to man, The camp councilors pour dye that they find all over the world, into this pool. Apparently just because of the way the area is set up, the dye gets stronger. That's why it's the richest blue."

_But, _Sasuke thought as those aqua orbs fixed on his own, _those eyes even put this water to shame._

"Hehe, that's weird huh? We have a whole bunch of creeps in this place." Naruto smiled happily.

"Creeps and perverts, that's all we got here." Sasuke chuckled smirking slightly.

"Sucks for me how I have to live with a pervert now got to camp with a bunch of perverts!" Naruto complained grinning at his pity.

"I live with Kakashi! I don't care who you are, I defiantly have a bigger pervert in my house!" Sasuke said, thinking of all the terrible things he had to go threw just because of the man.

"Woah! You live with Kakashi?" The blond asked surprised by this new information.

"Hn. It's awful. I wouldn't be at this horrible place because of him." Sasuke said sadly, Naruto swore he could hear a depressing little violin playing in the background.

"Haha! That's why he said you booby trapped the barn!"

"…What."

"Never mind." Naruto smiled shaking his head.

"… We should probably teach you how to swim now idiot." The raven sighed rubbing his charcoal eyes.

"Shut up you bastard no one taught me! Aww this is gonna be terrible!"

"You'll be fine, it's easy, this is only like 5 and a half feet deep anyway."

"… You want to jump?"

"Ha ha."

"What! You said it's only five feet, lets jump! I'll be fine!"

"You sure? I'm not gonna feel bad if you die."

"Hell yes I'm sure, I don't die that easily you know!"

Sasuke watched in awe as sudden contact that met with his hand, sending a wave of warmth down his fingertips.

"Ready bastard?" Naruto smiled turning to face the glowing azure water.

"Hn, when every you are moron."

"3"

"2"

"1"

Sasuke gave the hand on light squeeze before the two jumped into the bright blue water.

The bright blue freezing water that Sasuke just happened to forget about.

Stupid.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Kurenai smiled brightly as she watched her student run a black pencil across his paper carefully, filling his page with details.<p>

Sasuke, who was unable to even start the project due at the end of class, was directed to show up for third free period and now he created a line drawing that could be considered a masterpiece.

She silently let her eyes admire how… happy Sasuke looked. That alone made her want to sing, but not only did he looked joyful he actually was doing good art.

So swallowing whatever feel she contains of the teenager once and a while she approached him and quietly took a seat ext to him.

She was shocked that he was so involved in his drawing he didn't even notice her presence until she cleared her thought.

Quickly he glanced up and eyed her anxious to finally finish what he was doing.

"Sasuke, sorry to disrupt you but, if you haven't noticed everyone is gone." For the first time in the whole hour the raven looked around the room and noticed what the artist was saying was true.

"If you can't finish it's fine-"

"No that's ok I'm almost done." He replied blankly returning to the picture.

No emotion coursed threw those words, and yet, Kurenai knew too well that Sasuke was feeling something.

"Ok, why don't you tell me what your drawing?" She asked not taking her eyes of the boy's face.

'Its… the pool." He answered not daring to remove the pencil from the paper.

"Hmm. I like it, the color you used in the background is great, but how are you going to paint in the pool?" She asked honestly admiring the teenager's work.

"I'm not." He said grabbing a sharpie to sigh his name on the bottom.

"W-why? So your just going to leave it blank?"

"Hn."

"Don't you think it would look better colored in?"

"I will,"

"Then-"

"I'm just going to get some help."

"… Oh… um ok! Comeback tomorrow I guess then ok! I'll allow you to bring a friend!" She called following Sasuke to the door.

_ He may still be a little dark,_ The art councilor thought.

"Hn."

_But there is defiantly a new light in his life. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hooopppee u liked it! I just relized how long and anoying my other A/Ns are and im sry ill Stop soon (T^T) I reallllly want u guys ti review cuz its like the 10th chapter people PLZ! K gotta go and hate on One Direction (how do 5 gay guys walk? In One Direction! (≥v≤)/) I really shoudnt make thouse jokes anymore since im a 110% SasuNaru Shipper huh? O WELL (^^)!**

**Love Kenny-Chan...  
>OOOH NOOOO I DID MY LONGEST END AN EVER! \(≥O≤)/**


	11. Why They're Not Ninjas

******＼(＾▽＾*)_Kenny-chan Cant Spelll_(*＾▽＾)／  
>AN:  
>Police: KENNY-CHAN! Your Under arest for making your readers wait for more then two weeks for your story. ￢o(￣-￣ﾒ)<br>Kenny-chan- EH! Ahhh I'm sorry I hade finals I TOLD THEM THAT! I DID I DID (T.T；)  
>Police: Hm. I guess I'll let you of the hook for now chan, But I'm warning u! Now That ur done with your finals you better not be late! （￣～￣;）<br>Kenny-chan: ... Emmm about that... I still have four left to go... ( ・_)┏━ BAM! (＿v＿;)  
>Yep. Im back, BUT I STILL HAVE EXAMS! ehhhh I hate u To Kill A Mocking Bird! I have been assined to have an exam for you AGAIN! This is the third time in a row! (No i still not have sucsessfully read the book but I saw the movie (￣ー￣))<br>Sorry this chapter is kinda bad, I wrote it on the back of my study guide ehehehhe.  
>THNX ALL MY REVIEWS I NEVER KNEW I WOULD GET ANYWHERE NEAR AS MANY REVIEWS I HAVE TODAY1!1<br>******

******Diss-claimer.: Eheh see what i did there K. Mashi? Im gonna DISS UUUU... and tell u u dont own Narutoooo  
>(ehehehe) : And I'll just tell your english teacher how much progress you made in your reading book.<br>:...Oh Snap******

* * *

><p>"Destination location is in view, undergo mission make Emo-kinz wear a thong, come in Sharp Tooth, psht."<p>

"… Why am I Sharp Tooth?"

"Just cause, and you have to say psht, psht!"

"But, Naru- I mean Ultimate Ramen, I wanted to be Sex Fang! Not shitty Sharp Tooth! Over, psht"

"Bite me Sharp Tooth, Cloud Lard, and you can't say over and psht, just psht!"

"Whatever changing my code name would be troublesome, at least my name has a cloud in it, now uh, Ultimate Ramen, is it like a choose one decision or what cause I'm like in the over, it's a drag to make a psht noise. Over"

"No! You have to say psht not over, psht!"

"Wait what where you telling Cloud Lard again? Over."

"NO! IT'S PSHT! PSSHT! NO OVER, JUST PSHT! PSHHHHHHT-!"

"Having fun Uzumaki?"

"AHH!" Naruto flinched flinging his walky-talky four feet across the air.

"So, whacha doing over there?" The bastard asked pointing to his now open under-wear drawer.

"Eh! Um well you see Sasuke-" Naruto stuttered trying to come up with a plausible excuse for not only been caught looking like a total retard but for snooping around the raven's boxers.

"What Naruto, you really couldn't resist that badly?" Sasuke mocked smirking at the blond holding a pair of his under garments in hand.

"Eh! No, no bastard! I'm not like your annoying fan girls I just happened to um, stumble upon these!" Naruto said way to quickly to be truthful.

"Mhh… that's why you're blushing of course." The smirk never fading from the raven's face.

"I-I am NOT blushing! Stop being such an ass-hole!" The blond stammered flailing his arms rapidly. With of course Sasuke's dark blue boxers waving like a flag.

"Hn." Sasuke said simply staring at the awkwardness of his bunkmate

"I-um, want to fight!" Naruto yelled raising his, oh yes, still clenched around the briefs.

"What the hell-" Sasuke voice was interrupted by a low sigh from the walky-talky now on the ground.

"So… does this mean we abort this troublesome mission. Cool." The machine buzzed.

"NARUTO! I'll save you from emo-kinz I- oh wow that girl is sexy as fucking hell!"

There was a long silence before either one of them spoke again.

"… Emo-kinz. Really?"

"Umm… well Sasuke I… LATER BASTARD!" And with that Naruto dashed out of the bunkhouse with of course, the blue boxers.

"What an freaken idiot." Sasuke sighed to himself, repairing the mess the blond had caused.

"Yo, Uchiha." The raven's attention was turned to the small machine on the floor. Lifting it from the ground Sasuke realized how the contraption worked. Then again, if Naruto had used it… well it would be pretty sad if he couldn't.

"Yes?" He said holding down a button on the front.

"I need to speak with you." A voice Sasuke recignised as Shikamaru's said.

The Uchiha glanced at the walk-talky suspiciously before chuckling inwardly.

"Nope." He said simply throwing the machine over his shoulder and exiting Bunk 7.

Simple as that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Naruto, being the stealthy speed demon he was, not only succeeded at leaving his bunk in record time, but he also clashed headfirst into this poor girl walking to theater.<p>

"Ouch! Watch where you're going! Ow!" The girl said pushing the bubble-gum pink hair out of her face. The poor girl.

"Oh, I'm super sorry, are you ok?" Naruto said rushing his hand over the spot on her head where the contact occurred.

She glared at the blond for a mille-second before swatting his hand away.

"Oh please you stupid forehead don't give me a bump and make me look even uglier!" She wined to herself.

"You weren't ugly in the first place." Naruto smiled. The girl bore her emerald eyes into the boy before sighing.

"Yeah of course you wouldn't think so." She said dismissively turning her head away from the blond.

Naruto, not seeming to realize he was being insulted chuckled slightly looking over the girl again, recognizing her from his 'blue' activities.

"Aww, I can't believe this!" She yelled, jolting Naruto from his thoughts, a small mirror rested in her manicured fingers.

"Why does this always happen to me! He'll never go out with a girl with a bump on her forehead!" She squealed inspecting herself threw the tiny mirror.

_So she's trying to impress someone eh?_

"And who is this special person your trying to go out with?" Naruto asked a huge ass grin spreading across his face.

"Why would I tell you?" She sneered throwing the beauty devise back in the bag that hung from her shoulder.

"Because I'm like a freaken cupid! Come on I could help you…" He begged chasing the girl who was currently walking away from him.

"What would _you_ know about love?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Please! It will repay the uh… damage." He answered awkwardly jumping in front of the pinkette.

She pursed he glossed lips together looking suspiciously at the blond who seemed so set on helping her.

"Uck, fine. You can help, now let me go to class." She sighed pushing Naruto out of her way.

"Yay!" He cheered pushing his hand out, signaling a high five.

"Let's meet at the start of third free period." She said staring in disgust at the hand.

"Way to leave me hanging." Naruto said quietly letting his hand fall.

"Are you going to say something important or just waste more of my time?"

"No! That's perfect! We can meet right by the main gate!" He shouted to the back of the skinny girl.

She stopped abruptly and looked over her shoulder, repulse leaking out of her sickening glare.

"No, that won't work, we can't be around other people, I'll meet you behind the health center. Don't be late or else I'll make you regret it Naruto." She said finally getting away from the annoying blond.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me what's your name?" He called loudly, as the girl pretended the boy wasn't talking to her as a group of teenager's strode by.

"Sakura Haruno." She muttered once the other camper's where out of sight.

Naruto smiled brightly as he ran off to his next activity, the blond set on making a new friend with the pinkette. Or maybe even more.

The poor girl.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Sasuke grunted as he laid his stomach down against the cool counter top.<p>

"Yes that's good, just relax." cooed, rubbing his palms over the raven's pale back.

The man watched in delight as the teenager's muscles moved under the man's own paper white finger tips.

"Breath in," He instructed, massaging Sasuke's upper back lightly.

"And out." He smiled in delight, watching the raven sink slowly.

"Can I leave now?" Sasuke muttered, his speech muffled from the leather material concealing his face.

"Shh, I want you to relax your body." interrupted, "Let your mind wander." He soothed, continuing to rub the teenager's back.

Sasuke mumbled something incoherent to the doctor before slowly letting his eyelids rest.

"Yes, sleep, sleep Sasuke Uchiha, sleep." The doctor grinned, for the first time taking his eyes off the boy, and instead focusing on something just as entrancing resting in the bag under his desk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Naruto rubbed his eyes, feeling his legs drag from all the hard labor he had to go threw from caring for the barn animals, and carrying around buckets of shit. Literally.<p>

But does this hurt little Naruto's spirit? Oh hell no! Nothing could hurt his spirit, now that he was going on a lovely 'date' with Sakura. He was so happy he had to announce it to Kiba, Gaara and Shikamaru who seemed to be helplessly walking to the lake, directly in Naruto's line of fire.

"YOU GUYS!" He shouted prancing over to them quickly. The three teenagers' looked over their shoulders and paled.

"HEY! YOU GUUUYYYS!" Naruto yelled causing quiet a scene. His friends gave each other a dreading look, before running at top speed away. But it seemed no matter how fast they ran... Naruto still didn't get the message.

After many cries of 'get the fuck away!' Naruto caught up with the group, nearly running them over in the process.

"You guys are never gonna believe it!" He cheered, jumping three feet in the air.

"Yes what is it?" Shikamaru panted harshly.

"How is he not even out of breath?" Gaara asked in awe.

"He's defiantly pumping the roids." Kiba nodded.

"I have a date with Sakura!" He smiled capturing his friends in a death hug.

Kiba shrieked.

"Sakura… you mean the girl with the pink hair?" Shikamaru asked once he successfully freed himself from the blond, worry paining across his features.

"Yep!" The blond chirped happily.

"Beh, Shikamaru, mind saving us too next time?" Kiba groaned.

"I kinda like being hugged like this…" Gaara said emotionlessly.

"Yeah but your fucking weird."

"I'll kill you." The red head smiled sweetly.

"You guys shut up. Naruto," Shikamaru interrupted, his teeth biting into his bottom lip.

"What?"

"Does her last name happen to be Haruno? Sakura Haruno?" Shikamaru confirmed.

"Uh-huh"

"Oh I know that girl! Yeah she's such a bi-"

"Kiba." Shikamaru interrupted, saving the mutts ass yet again.

"I-I mean have fun on your uh, date!" The brunette smile nervously giving his friend a thumbs up.

"Kiba, what's a date?" Gaara asked in wonder.

"Oh Gaara my friend, you have a lot to learn if you don't know what a date is luckily you went to the right person." Kiba grinned wrapping an arm around the redhead's shoulder and leading him someplace over yonder.

"That's great I guess, when is this date?" Shikamaru asked, not understanding how someone such as Sakura would agree to date the blond.

"Last free period." Naruto sang happily.

Shikamaru gave the boy a questioning look.

"So… now?"

The smile disincarnated from Naruto's face slowly realizing that he was already late.

In a matter of seconds he was sprinting for the Health Center.

Shikamaru rubbed his temple's realizing he was alone yet again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Somewhere not to far away, Kiba Inuzuka was hanging his arm around Gaara Sunagakure shoulder, and of course like any good man would do for there friend, the brunette was giving precious advice.<p>

"So you see Gaara," Kiba explained, "A date is when two lovers get together and go someplace special."

"Oh, thanks for telling me." Gaara answered hanging onto every word.

"Anytime my friend, now the difference between a good date and a bad date, is well, if you end with a goodbye or you fuck." The brunette nodded knowingly.

"…Fuck? What does that mean?"

Kiba flinched, "No way you _do_ know what having sex is right?"

"I read about it once…" Gaara added thoughtfully.

"Once? Fuck, that's my daily ritual." Kiba grinned.

"So… if you don't have sex then… it's a bad date?" The red head said sadly.

Kiba looked at his friend and sighed.

"No, I mean, yeah maybe but it's not rare to have a bad date I mean I- Gaara, are you ok?" Kiba looked in shock at the boy staring like a zombie into the ground.

"Y-yes I-it's just that…"

"Look," Kiba interrupted patting the boy on the head sympathetically.

"I have a secret and you have to promise, PROMISE you won't tell ANYONE." The brunette whispered loudly… defeating the purpose of whispering.

"You have my word, I won't tell anyone." Gaara answered a serious look in his eyes.

"Alright well… I haven't technically had uh… sex." Kiba mumbled almost silently.

Gaara raised his eyebrows at this.

"But… don't you talk about it all the time?"

"Tch shut up Gaara! I'm all talk ok!" Kiba yelled lightly punching his friend on the arm.

"So, don't feel bad about having bad dates, because clearly, they must be hard to have." The brunette said still as vain as could be.

"Hm? What makes you think I feel bad?" The redhead asked, walking away from surprised Kiba.

"And just so you know… me and Neji have had many good dates." Gaara said before leaving the brunette in the dust.

Kiba stood there gawking for a good nine minutes before finally screaming loudly into the air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just want to thank all u guys who reviewed and favorited and EVERYTHING again. Sry for the wait I love you all, the next chapter (which I ALREADY ALMOST FINISHED WOOT WOOT FR MEEE) Is sooooooooooooooooooo much better. Plz review more!**  
><strong>Love-Kenny-chan<strong>


	12. Ecstaticacy

****＼(＾▽＾*)_Kenny-chan Cant Spelll_(*＾▽＾)／****

**A/N: Heyy! Ok, so I tried updating sooner cuz last time was pretty suckish, But Anywho this chapter is kinda short so sry bt it has a TON of stuff in it! so woot woot! ****( ^ _ ^)∠ PAN!  
><strong>****

**Disclaimer: _Kishimoto_: Hm, Finally really my characters don't do shit in this story ****(￣～￣) _Kenny-chan_: ... screw u Kishi. _Kishimoto:_ Aww did I hurt little Kenny-chans fewing? Ha ha U stupid little- WTF IS THAT! _Kenny-chan:_ (^-^)/●～* Enjoy!  
><strong>****

* * *

><p>Sasuke was awoken from his dreamless sleep when a smooth moist object rubbed across his left arm. He winced feeling slight pain when the crease, opposite side of the elbow, was touched.<p>

"Ahh Sasuke, your awake." whispered, his breath radiating of the raven's thought.

"Er, huh w-what-" Right then something flashed in the ravens eyes. His pupils enlarged and jaw clenched.

"Your in my office Sasuke." The longhaired man croaked, trailing a fingernail up the boy's side.

"Ahah! That's so cool!" The teenager cheered, his head feeling lighter then light itself.

"Yes it is cool isn't it?" The snake like man smirked, grabbing the teenager's shoulders, pulling him to sit straight.

"Wow, it's pretty hot huh? Ha, imagine it was cold like in Alaska, like how when it's cold there! That would be like the opposite! Like salt and pepper and-"

"Sush." commanded pressing his hand against Sasuke mouth.

The teen's face was tinted red, and he was panting wearing a big smile on his face.

"You know… you look pretty hot like that." The doctor whispered, slithering his finger onto the boy's pulsing lips.

"Aww thanks so much! Your _soooo _nice I'm glad where friends! You know who my best friend is though? Naruto Uzumaki. I don't think he really likes me though." Those words made the doctor freeze. He felt a vain burst in his forehead.

"Ah yes, the little blond boy. Now Sasuke, how do you feel about this boy, are you really friends?" asked threw gritted teeth.

"I… I really like him! He's so cute, and I think he is pretty too! I wish he liked me too but isn't it weird to like another guy? Oh you're a doctor you would know right! Because I _really _like him. He is the most beautiful person I have ever met! He's annoying but still amazing isn't he? Naruto is defiantly my favorite person in the whole world. I just l-" Sasuke's speech was interrupted midway as that same hand that was gently touching him slapped him harshly across the face.

"I never, want you talking to him ag-"

"HAHAHA! That felt so funny!" Sasuke laughed crazily. "It was like… BAM! That was such an awesome song too! We should make a song! Oh my God a band! Like, like uh bam, you know bam, bababaBAM!" The raven burst, having a field day at the thought.

"Umm… ," Said man's eyes flashed towards the boy standing by his door. He could have sworn his heart stopped.

"Sorry if this is a bad time, but… I think I sprained my wrist." The boy said holding out his slightly disfigured hand.

"Oh hi!" Sasuke shouted waving at the boy, who gave him an awkward motion in return.

"Uh yes, this is a terrible time. Come back later." The doctor said sending a wicked glare at the kid.

"Ha! No it's fine! You're the doctor remember! I have to leave anyway! Bye!" Sasuke cheered jumping quickly from his spot on the counter. Before even could stop him, he ran for the door.

Still not being stable, he crashed head first into the wall, tripping over his own feet. The crash was loud enough to break an eardrum, but that didn't stop the boy from getting back up, laughing loudly and exiting the building.

"So… I got this from falling on the rink-" The long haired man stopped whatever explanation the kid was going to give him and instead gave a death grip to the boy's wrist, earning him a shrill screech.

The doctor rolled his eyes and gathered an arrangement of equipment. He pained too use each instrument to the fullest extent and give the kid the most painful repair in his life. It served him right for fucking up his plan the way he did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Naruto was happily greeted at the destination both he and Sakura Haruno agreed upon with a harsh punch in the blond's direction.<p>

Said blond, not dodging quickly enough, flew backwards with a loud 'OW!'

"The fuck, what was that for?" He groaned rubbing his throbbing head.

"Naruto! Where the hell where you?" Sakura yelled, not caring in the slightest for the bump that was in fact much larger then her own, promenade on the blond's head.

"I'm sorry! Really I am! Your right, you should have hit me!" Naruto wailed getting on his knees and bowing to the girl.

"Hmf, I should have done more then that, I had to wait for fifteen minutes here all alone. Then again, maybe being alone is better then being with you." She sneered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So are you ready to help me or what?" She asked breaking the awkward silent bowing.

"Yes! And I promise to help you anyway I can!" Naruto cheered. See, he did think this girl was very pretty, now if he knew whom she liked he could find out more about her and in turn become more like the guy she wanted.

"Fine. Ugh come here." She whispered, signaling the boy closer. In a blink of an eye, Naruto was right up next to her; about to learn the very obvious secret he had been so oblivious too for the past two weeks.

"I like… Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto felt his stomach drop at the mention of his nearly opposite.

"Y-you like Sasuke." The blond confirmed staring wide-eyed at the pinkette, her emerald eyes eagerly awaiting a response.

"Yes you idiot! I mean who doesn't? Flawless pure skin, dark midnight hair and _oh _thoughts eyes!" Sakura squealed, strangely running her hands up her hips.

"So… what can you do?" The girl snapped, the luxurious feeling deflating once she stared at the boy in front of her.

"Um," Naruto began, a blush appearing on his face for no reason in particular, "I am his bunkmate so…"

"YOU'RE HIS BUNKMATE!" Sakura screeched.

"Yeah, didn't they announce it…"

"I was BUSY. Unlike you I _have _friends." She jeered, looking away.

"Oh, ok." Naruto winced.

"Anyway this changes everything. You probably won't be able to help because he hates you." Sakura contemplated putting her hand on her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"D-did he really say that?" The blond asked. He knew Sasuke didn't practically like him but to go so far as to _hate_ him.

Sakura looked at him stunned before coughing into her fist. "Well, duh. Anyway who else is in your bunk?" The girl asked irritated.

"Uh," The blond choked "K-K-" His words where interrupted by loud laughter. Sakura, realizing they where not alone, dived for a tree, hiding herself from anyone's passing eyes.

"Oh fuck! The moon is like, amaziiiinnng!" A familiar voice cheered.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, watching a dark silhouette exit the door of the Health Center.

"Huh? Hello! I heard my name! I heaaarrrd it!" He called, walking closer to where the blond was standing.

Sakura gasped as the dreamy teenager finally came in to view. She sobbed at the thought of him finding her hear with none other then Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said staring wide eyed at the blue-eyed boy.

"Heyyy," Naruto gave him an awkward smile/wave. "You don't look too good are you o-K!" The blond gasped, as his rival was suddenly squeezing him.

"Naruto! I missed you! Where were you? You're my friend I don't want you to leave fuck! You should have seen that place in there; it was so bright and awesome. Haha! We should have a party huh? LIKE A REUNION! Come on let's go!" He yelled hugging the boy like there was no tomorrow.

The pinkette hiding stared in awe at the scene going on, a smirk like no other seeped across her face.

_Maybe I'm luckier then I thought._

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" Sakura sang, trotting out from her hiding place.

"Oh, hi! I was just walking, and I don't know but it's pretty good!" The raven babbled, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Hee, hee your so funny Sasuke-kun! I didn't know you where friends with Naruto." The girl laughed, changing the topic entirely.

"Of course! Where such good friends right Naruto?" He cheered, grabbing the boy's arms and swinging them around.

"Y-yeah uh, Sasuke are you ok?" Naruto asked the overly joyful raven.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be!" He answered loudly.

"Umm, no, I don't think you are-"

"He says he's fine Naruto!" Sakura interrupted giving the blond a disgusted look.

"But he-"

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing?" She called chasing the teenager whom seemed to be rolling down the hill.

"This is soooo fun! It's so pretty down here!" He yelled, in mid roll.

Naruto watched as the boy sprawled in the grass once he came to the bottom, an overly dramatic smile tearing threw his lips. The girl came trotting over to him, her complements coming faster then bullets.

_Is he… high?_ Naruto thought turning to the building behind him. His eyes widened as he realized just what building this was. The Health Center.

"Sasuke?" He called out franticly searching for his bunkmate.

He spotted him and Sakura over by the large tree on the left.

Naruto sprinted down the hill, sadly enough, tripping over his feet and somersaulting the rest of the way.

"See! It's so awesome, right!" The blond heard, while rubbing his throbbing back.

"N-No Sasuke, not awesome." He painfully shouted at the boy tiring to climb the pine tree.

Come here-" He yelled jut before slipping again and banging upper cheek against a sharp rock ejecting from the ground.

_If that was just a little further up,_ the boy thought pulling back from the sharp object.

Slowly Naruto lift his fingers to the impalement, wincing as he noticed the deep red substance coating his fingers when he pulled back.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Get your ass over here right n-"

"Oh no!"

Naruto's eyes widened as the raven was immediately by his side.

"Naruto, you're bleeding! Oh no! Red is so pretty but it's blood! And it's your blood! That's not good!" He shouted dramatically.

"S-Sasuke-kun wh-what's," Sakura panted running up from behind the crazed teenager.

"Oh Naruto what did you do now? Uh, can't you do anything with out causing more trouble on yourself and everyone around you?" She jabbed giving the boy a sickened scowl.

"I-I'm sorry." He said dejectedly just before Sasuke rung his hand gently over the cut.

"Sasuke I'm fine. It's you who's not." Naruto said, reading the boy's worried expression.

The blond gasped as he was tightly pulled onto the raven's lap.

"Eh! W-what are you doing!" He yelped, as he was lifted off the ground by his bunkmate.

"You're my friend so now I have to help you! Come on lets go home!" Sasuke shouted running for the area in which the bunk's where located.

"No really I'm fine." Naruto gasped, not wanting his pride to be crushed by his rival carrying him bridal style to his bunk.

"Sasuke-kun he says he's fine. But look! I twisted my ankle can you help me instead?" Sakura wined trying desperately to catch up the teenager.

Sasuke didn't answer, instead he clung onto Naruto keeping him from escaping his mighty Uchiha grasp.

Naruto sighed as he realized all resistance was futile. But duh, he's Naruto Uzumaki! Does he give up? Hell no! Even when the trio arrived at the wooden door of bunk 7, little Naruto did not stop his frantic squirm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Sasuke threw a kick at the door, bursting it open instantly. Racing to his bunk, the raven ignored all others in the room and threw Naruto onto his bed.<p>

"What the hell Uchiha!" Kiba barked staring in disbelief at the boy.

"Sasuke! There is no need to do a b&e in your own freaken bunk and, s-stop I-I'm fine!" Naruto yelled, pushing the raven whom was reluctantly trying to get on top of him.

"But Naruto! You're hurt; come on let me help my cute little friend! You have to help the people you really like!" Sasuke pleaded, desperately tried to… well who the hell knows what he was doing.

"Um, Sasuke-kun, want to go out someplace, the lake is really pretty at night you know." Sakura said batting her eyelashes.

Like a Pikachu using it's quick attack, Sasuke was immediately at the door.

He took a deep breath and stared the pink haired girl dead in the eyes.

"DOCTOR OPERATION IN SESSION!" He shouted, a crazy-ass smile on his lips as he grabbed the door and slammed it right in the girl's pretty little face.

"What the hell." Kiba whispered exchanging glances at Shikamaru who watched in shock from his bunk and Naruto looking rather upset in the position he was recently put in.

"Uh, Uchiha are you-" Shikamaru's voice was interrupted, by a loud laugh.

"You guys! This is so cool we can have a slumber party!" The raven cheered throwing his arms in the air and dancing in a very un-Sasuke-like way.

"Dude," Kiba laughed, "he's totally tripping balls."

"Yeah no fuck Kiba!" Naruto snapped getting up from Sasuke bed.

"Damn this is so freaken troublesome." Shikamaru muttered deciding to get himself something to eat after this hell of a drag day.

"Uchiha! Where did you get 'em?" Kiba asked happily.

"Kiba Inuzuka! Hi! We should do, like, oh my God is that Tyler The Creator? I saw him at this concert one time, shit he was fucking amazing!" Sasuke cheered, flapping his arms very much like a bird.

"Nuh uh! Shit dude!" The brunette hollered back, very much forgetting what he just wanted, just like Sasuke.

"Kiba. You don't need to be associating with him." Naruto said pulling his friend away from his hood.

"More drugs for you would be baaad. Bad Kiba, bad." The blond scolded, being sure to separate the both intoxicated and toxic.

"Now Sasuke," Naruto sighed watching the boy get _really_ happy when he started blaring his headphones.

"Where did you get, uh…?"

"Did someone give you anything to eat or drink today?" Shikamaru answered, helping his friend with the awkward question.

Sasuke stopped momentarily, giving his bunkmates a weird look.

"Well duh! You guys are soooo funny! Your such funny friends!" He smiled before returning to shaking violently to MCR yet again.

Shikamaru shrugged, him and Naruto leaving Sasuke to dance by himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"His fan girls really got him good huh?" The lazy teen sighed once they settled themselves at the kitchen table, a silent agreement on bunk 7 in order. Minus the useless Sasuke of course.<p>

Naruto gasped, realizing his friend had a good point.

"Alright I can't stand that ass-hole sometimes but this is ridiculous!" He added, banging his fist on the table anger seeping threw his words.

"Where do they even get shit intense enough to do this kinda damage?" Kiba asked, interested in finding the answer.

"I don't really care how they did it, I just want to make sure this never happens again! Look he's a total jerk but this will actually hurt him, I care about him and I can't fucking let this happen!" Naruto shouted, jumping up from his seat.

"Eh, I'm going to bed night guys." The blond mumbled before exiting the small kitchen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"What the fuck!" Kiba yelled once he heard the bang of the closing door.<p>

"Since when did he care about, _Sasuke bastard?_" Kiba asked mimicking the way the blond called the raven.

Shikamaru said nothing, just stared deeply at the ground.

"Peh, I hope this doesn't mean we have to start being friends with him." The brunette muttered, leaning on the back legs of the chair.

"Anyway, I'm goin to bed, night Shika!" Kiba hollered sending a wave in his friend's direction.

Once the boy left. Shikamaru Nara, had discovered one very important thing.

That he had to talk with the Uchiha immediately. No more Mr. nice guy. He had to stop this before someone got hurt.

_Really hurt._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>-<span>**__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright I have A LOT of IMPORTAINT stuff to say about this chapter.**

**1, Drugs are bad. Mkay. Dont do them, my cousin and really close friend Died from them, and he was only 18 so Im seriouse.**

**2, I WOULD LOOOVE IT IF SOMEONE WANTED TO DO A BOOK COVER! Ehehe I hear.. r see, that Fanfiction is letting u do that now so if someone does some art I would be SOOO HAPPPY! I would honestly do anything for you if u did, so plz do. (〃∇〃)**

**3, and most imporaintly (not) SATERDAYS MY BIRTHDAY! So review and make a book cover for me plz! Ill be the best b-day gift EVER!  
>(｡´●`)ﾉ┌iiii┐ヾ(´○`*)<strong>  
><strong>Ok Thnx! Love Kenny-chan<strong>


	13. Smiling

****＼(＾▽＾*)_Kenny-chan Cant Spelll_(*＾▽＾)／****

******A/N: Heyyy I'm alive... well barely... sooo sick,(-_-) Anyway my dears, I just wanna hug you all for reading thi story, I mean where on page  
>100 ヾ('ロ')! You know how haooy that makes me! I just wanta thank you all, especialy my faboulouse reviews for stinkin by me and reading this, kenny lovins for youuuu! ＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾）ノ<strong>****

******Disclaimer: I spat in Kishimoto's drink, hopping he would get sick, so then have to come to me for the antidote which I would only give him if he made Naruto end up with Sasuke. Sadly it killed me first. ******((+_+)) ******  
><strong>****

* * *

><p>"GET THE FUCK UP OUT OF BED NOW, YOU ASS-HOLE!" Naruto shouted, breaking the eardrums of many, all the while pulling the limbs of the dear, groggy raven.<p>

"Mhfmm" Sasuke groaned into his pillow, holding for dear life onto his bedpost.

"Let me gooo, I feel like shit." The raven growled, his face giving a new definition to pale and… was one eye smaller then the other?

Naruto screamed a few more vulgarities, before rapidly tugging on the teenager's legs.

"Will you guys, shut the fuck up before I bite your dicks off?" Kiba sputtered, sitting up from his bed, across the other side of the room. The black rings around his eyes ever-present on his skin, emphasizing how deathly tired he was.

"I bet you would enjoy that wouldn't you Inuzuka." Sasuke mumbled, clinging onto the bed's wooden headboard as his body was lifted off the comforter.

Kiba, not even wanting to think of a good comeback, just muttered a 'fuck you' before tumbling back to the world of sleep.

"Wha- what the hell are you doing moron!" Sasuke snapped feeling warm fingers brush against his sides.

Before he could comprehend the situation, Sasuke let out a yelp. Feather-like fingers squeezed his stomach, making the raven laugh loudly.

"Tickling you, you dirty bastard, so I can do, THIS!" Naruto, having accomplished his little mission of making the raven release his grip of the bars, pulled Sasuke onto the ground.

"Che, your pretty weird." The sleepy teenager jabbed, lying on the ground looking up at the very ghostly looking blond. His hair even more unkempt then usual, (impossible as it may seem) his aquatic eyes, kept their stunning blue aurora but now held a hazed sleepless tint. Even his normally light sun kissed skin seemed to look papery!

Naruto let out a sinister laugh before dropping a heal on Sasuke's belly, enabling him from rising.

"Kinda creepy too."

"Hey Sasuke! Don't even talk all right? I'm wasn't the one giving our couch a divorce document last night." Naruto snorted, giving an angry glare to the immobile boy.

"What the hell are you talking about? And why do you look so awful?" Sasuke sneered, noting the black rings under the blond's icy blue eyes.

"HA! Oh yeah I forgot! You where HIGH. So you probably don't remember anything. This is YOUR FAULT." Naruto exclaimed, while deciding jumping on the raven's stomach would be good punishment.

"I was what- ah what the f-fuck g-g-et-"

"Nope! I didn't even sleep last night thanks to you!" Naruto cheered sinisterly, hopping up and down on the boy's abdomen.

"Dammit! I-eh, you know what? GET THE FUCK OFF!" Sasuke grabbed the blond's ankle with one of his hands and yanked forward harshly. Not the best idea, since the only thing breaking his fall was none-other then the raven himself.

"I'm gonna throw up." He muttered as Naruto, with a panicked shout, landed direct on his abused stomach.

"Ow, bastard…" The blond mumbled, he fell silent as he noted the very suggestive way he just happened to land, each of his thighs on opposite sides of the boy's hips, while his chest and lower body rubbed against Sasuke's.

"U-Uh moron! Get off me!" Sasuke stuttered, his cheeks lightly tainted with embarrassment.

Naruto snapped out of his frozen stance, and quickly hopped up, his own blush full blast.

He mumbled something incoherent while awkwardly looking away at nothing particular.

Sasuke let out a cough, trying to clear his head and rid of any hormonal rushes.

"What did you say about me being high?" He asked finally.

"Oh yeah, me and Sakura found you stoned just like, prancing around! You where crazy man, I mean **serious** attitude adjustment. You where actually being nice for once too, you bastard." Naruto said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sasuke was stunned. No more like brain fucked. He almost never got _that _high. Yeah maybe there where a few exceptions, but the hell! He didn't even bring drugs!

"W-what was I on?" He asked, panic raising his voice.

The blond bent down to eye level with his bunkmate, sensing the fear in the boy's face.

"Sorry, I don't really have of an experience with that sort of stuff so I couldn't tell you the name but you where just… really happy." Naruto mumbled squinting thoughtfully at the raven.

"What did I say?" Sasuke snapped breaking the quiet tension. The more he thought about it not only did it KILL, but he also got some dreaded ideas floating around up there.

"Em… well… You said I was like… your b-" The blonds rambling was stopped when Sasuke jolted up abruptly. He pulled up real close to Naruto, there noses nearly touching.

"Um Sasuke, what's-"

"Naruto, if I happen to say anything to you," The dark eyes blaring into Naruto's own deepened, and the blond couldn't help but take in the fact that they where breathing the same air. What a weird thing to notice.

"Whatever I may have said… it…" Sasuke felt a terrible knot in his stomach sicken at the next few words he was about to say. He by now finally realized he felt something a little bit more then he was meant to for the blond. Not to mention for the past few days everything seems brighter now that they where finally making at least _some_ socialization, or at least being aware of each other's presence. And in all honesty he couldn't get the kid out of his head. Everything about him was now taking into deep consideration by Sasuke when ever around the blond him. There was little the raven felt more then letting Naruto know these thought, and it was highly probable he told him just how he felt! Telling him now that he felt nothing for him and whatever he said didn't matter… well that would be a lie.

"It was all not true." Sasuke breathed, hate drenching each syllable.

"Everything I said was so far from the truth and I just wanted you to know that. It was just the stupid drugs talking." He muttered venomously, getting up from the ground and exiting thru the door, but he left not without giving a jeering kick to the blue eyed boy's lean stomach, giving him a glazed emotionless stare as he watched him whimper and curl his back inwardly in pain.

"And that was for pushing me down, you fucking loser."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>For some reason, a little voice from deep inside told Kiba to awaken, once you get thru all the stupid, a miniscule little brain commanded the brunette to stretch his arms and release a loud yawn.<p>

Once he opened his cinnamon eyes for the second time that day, a familiar hunched over teenager entered his vision. The brunet rolled his head and sighed happily at the sound of cracking from his neck.

"Hey bro, what are you doing down there? At least go to the bathroom or something you perv." Kiba huffed giving a disapproving stare at his friend.

Slowly the mop of unruly hair tilted slightly, just enough for Kiba to make out his right, puffy red eye.

"Sup Kiba?" Naruto smiled, his voice breaking in his thought.

"Woah! Voice crack!" The brunette hollered lazily rolling out of bed.

"Is that fucker up yet?" He asked, throwing on a pair of jeans and dark red hoodie.

Naruto laughed quietly, while chucking a pillow at the bed in the opposite corner or the room.

"I'm up." Shikamaru muttered, slowly getting up from his bed.

"Good fat ass! We have art Naruto, lets go." Kiba huffed tossing Naruto a white t-shirt and pair of grey sweatpants of the ground.

"Yup." Naruto answered, pulling the clothes off his head and changing into them quickly.

"Damn I hate art, you're like my only friend in that thing!" The brunette hollered pulling the blond by up from the floor by his hood.

Said blond's, blue eyes widened at the words.

"Hey you comin- I mean are you ready to go or what?"

"Yeah sure, hold on." He whimpered, running into the kitchen to what appeared to be him grabbing a granola bar.

"Ok just hurry it up, fuck! Shikamaru where out of here." Kiba huffed looking at his sluggish friend, his hazel eye's fixed on the blond.

"Sure." He puffed, following the trash tongued brunette out the door sadly.

The second Naruto heard the door slam, he thru his head harshly against the counter.

"What the fuck is wrong with me." He said to himself.

All Sasuke had said last night was that they where friends, and for some reason this morning, when he told him that was all a lie, it hurt.

The bruise on his chest hurt a little too, but he figured he deserved that one.

Naruto had been wishing for a friend most of life, people whom could look away from his past.

Now that he had a few, he honored them deeply. Although, the relationship he had with the raven was not what most people would define as friendship, to Naruto is was huge. It also doesn't help that he feels something deeper whenever he is around the boy.

For the past week, the blond noticed that feeling he gets when he is around him. At first he was terrified, because of this he wanted nothing more then to want to nearly cling to the boy, then he slowly began to accept it, slowly the two began acting as nearly brothers, constantly snapping and bickering with one another, and on those rare occasions, looking out for each other.

"D-Does he really hate me, that much?" Naruto whimpered to himself scratching his eyes harshly. A method he learned long ago, replacing sadness with pain.

_You knew this was going to happen you idiot._ Naruto laughed at the truth to his thoughts. Of course he knew, so why is he even playing these stupid games.

Naruto's lips curled into a huge smile, slowly getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

His grin stayed as he looked himself in the mirror, and as he grabbed a napkin to dry away the signs of sadness, fear and utter disparity that seem to constantly associate with the boy.

Once nothing out of the ordinary remained on Naruto's face he slowly cleaned the res of his body, reaching under his shirt, but he froze the second the cold cloth rain roughly over the recently acquired bruise.

For in that moment the smile decorating the blond's face faltered, his overly bright eyes caught his bottom lip quivering. Suddenly he couldn't help himself, clenched his fist at his pathetic reflection with utter hate for himself, and with one desperate scream, his knuckles collided with the mirror, instantly shattering it to pieces.

Naruto grinned at his accomplishment, not so much shattering the mirror but more causing his blood drenched hand enough pain to feel sadness.

So with a laugh grabbed every significant shard, feeling the tips enter his palm, before tossing them in the trash. He watched of the blood and happily skipped out of the house.

So when Kiba asked him what the hold up was, he was not reluctant in saying absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>The second Sasuke left his bunkhouse, feeling that cold door slam shut, he broke off in a frantic sprint. He ran hopelessly for the populated hutch where the councilors occupied.<p>

He, fell face first into the door after tripping over the small staircase, and before he knew it collided with the floor.

He muttered something even in hot air to himself, before standing up once again. Realizing the pressure of his fall actually opened the door with a bang, he rapidly flung himself into it. Being raised in this campus really does come in handy once in a while, Sasuke swiftly, crossed into the halls, climbed the steep flight of steps before dashing in a very memorial room. He lunged for the ground, feeling the familiar uncomfortable rug around him, gave him the strength the crawl under his favorite bed.

The room went dark as he clenched his eyelids down tightly. His stance representing that of a scared animal, the room was silent.

Sasuke enjoyed silence. It meant there was nothing there. No one to harm.

Something the raven has been doing all his life. Getting close to people. Then later destroying them.

He didn't mind the feeling he got after breaking the person off, it just killed him to watch the person he cared about to suffer.

So Sasuke's life for the past 15 years has contained nothing but trying to avoid people, never make that connection. No one gets hurt. Everything is silent.

But the silence was broken.

It was broken by non-other then Naruto Uzumaki. Every once of his silence contained the boy. He never left him alone. The only time he could control the thoughts was when he was not alone.

But now he is alone.

And there is still no silence.

And there was someone to hurt.

_I hate myself._

Sasuke curled his arms around himself tightly, letting his short nails penetrate the walls of his skin.

_I hate myself._

He repeated, biting into his cheek until he could taste blood.

_I hate myself._

Before long, Sasuke's hands where around his neck cutting of his suffocation. His lungs painfully throbbed in his chest and headache that had been bother him before surged.

"That won't work you know," Sasuke's eye's popped open. At the foot of the bed, was Kakashi, sitting on his heels, hunched over with misery clouding his visible eye.

"You'll pass out before you die you know." Sasuke released the grip around his thought, desperately coughing in air.

Kakashi stared sadly at the boy, then grabbed the hood of his grey sweatshirt and dragged him from under the silken bed.

Sasuke tried to resist but his lack of oxygen prevented him from moving.

Once the teenager was finally out, Kakashi picked him up and plopped him on top of the mattress.

The silver haired councilor stood quietly in front of the raven, watching as he gagged helplessly.

"W-What do you want!' He chocked loudly staring insanely at Kakashi.

"What the hell do you mean, what do I want?" He bit back with even more rage then the previous boy.

"My son just burst in thru the door, flung himself into his old room and tried to kill himself, AGAIN." He yelled a vain popping in his forehead.

Sasuke's lit with fury, "I'M NOT YOUR SON!" He roared, throwing a punch at his caretaker's face.

The fist was stopped though, by Kakashi's grasp.

"What has gotten into you?" The masked man asked with shock. Kakashi grew even more shocked when he felt a termer run thru the teenager's wrist.

The man gaped when he heard a stifled whimper from the boy.

"S-Sasuke are you…"

"I can't do it." He breathed weakly.

"I can't do it anymore." He shook.

Kakashi pursed his lips, this was rare. He could handle the angsty teenager Sasuke was normally but this was something new. And he had no idea of how to go about dealing with him. Or his hands for that matter

He settled for slowly ruffling his head like a puppy.

"Shh, it's ok. Just tell me why you feel like this now." He soothed, still feeling pretty fucking useless to the boy.

"I… I don't know."

Kakashi froze, a small smile spread across his face.

"This is about that Naruto kid, huh?" he inquired. The man heard the teen mumble some nonsense, not daring to look up and face the older man's gaze.

Kakashi chuckled a bit, setting Sasuke off yet again.

"Hush, hush, Sasuke, look you care about someone and you should-"

"Yeah so? I care, who gives a shit, it's just gonna end badly!" The teenager interrupted, casting a quick glare in Kakashi's direction.

"You didn't let me finish you little…" The masked man rubbed his head irritably_._

"Ever hear, it's better to love then feel nothing at all?" He sighed, raising a brow at the raven.

"I don't believe in that, besides, this isn't love." He mumbled.

"Man you are annoying," Sasuke gave the man a dreaded look at that but decided to finally let him talk, "just… try it, ok?" Kakashi smiled, this time patting the boy on the head.

"Hn." Was all the boy responded before getting up and leaving. But in all honesty that was all Kakashi needed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p><em>Fuck I've already missed first period and break is almost over I-<em> Sasuke Uchiha's thoughts where interrupted by a light warm object hitting his forehead.

He turned his head to glare at the offender and was surprised to see non-other then Shikamaru sitting there contently.

"Hm? You smoke?" Sasuke asked, noting the cigarette held between the teen's lips.

"Oh this?" The boy said, holding out the lit paper. Sasuke raised a brow at the boy's strange behavior and received merely a shrug.

"You want one?" He asked pulling out a box of them.

"Nah," The raven sighed, "I'm good."

"Suit yourself." Shikamaru puffed, releasing a cloud of smoke into the air.

Sasuke, unsure of what to do gave a wavelike hand motion and continued his path to the bunkhouse.

"Why don't you just sit tight, Uchiha boy." Before Sasuke knew it he was pushed against a tree roughly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" The raven growled, staring into the dark eyes of his bunkmate whom was pushing him against the rough bark of a pine tree.

"I know, I know smokin near a forest, the hells wrong with me." He said lazily slurring his words together.

"Get off." Sasuke hissed pushing his bunkmate off of him.

"Look Sasuke, I don't want any trouble or anything," He mumbled simply stumbling backwards from the push, "And we all know you would win physically so let's just talk this one out, ok?" He asked, but somehow it felt like a command.

Sasuke gave Shikamaru a dark look, seeing how he didn't appear to be trying to attack him in anyway he complied… in a very Sasuke-ish way.

"Hn." He muttered, following Shikamaru deeper into the woods. All in all the other teenager looked pretty relaxed.

Sasuke on the other hand, was just about as un chilaxed as one could get. Every step the raven made sure to make note of any movement. Maybe he should have taken a smoke after all.

"So," Shikamaru said leaning against a rather large rock once he presumed they where far enough into the woods so that no one would interrupt.

The teenager seemed to be awaiting a response from the Uchiha, realizing that none would come but glares, he continued.

"I hear you hate having us as bunkmates. Or what I mean is you hate having b-"

"Yeah that's right." Sasuke interrupted, not at all the buttering everything up type.

Shikamaru nearly laughed at the guy's nasty characteristics, but non-the less, thought it would make things easier. Score.

"Hey, I'm right here with you man, well sort of. I like company, even thought they seem to be set on waking me up any chance they get. But if I could, I would go home you know." He sighed, covering his cigarette from the gust of wind that just blew past.

"Well, I would go home. If it wasn't for you." The emotionless stance Shikamaru recently possessed changed quickly into one of despises, but just as quickly as it came, it softens just as soon.

"What did I ever do to you?" Sasuke said coldly, catching the distasteful expression the lazy teenager thru at him.

"Not to me personally, but to our other little friend." Sasuke's heart jolted, _what is he going to do?_

The raven stepped back, fear causing his body to shake slightly.

"Let's just say, he has enough scars already." Quickly, Shikamaru grabbed Sasuke by the collar.

Normally this would be about the time where Sasuke would punch this prick in the face, break his arms and break his ribs. But, this time Sasuke held back. Instead he took a deep breath and smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

Shikamaru raised a brow, but not ready to cave to confusion he smirked right back.

"Why don't you just lay off him, you son of a bitch?"

"I'll do what I want, now if you'll excuse me." Sasuke pushed Shikamaru away from him, finding the best way to, oh fuck, second period already.

Shikamaru grunted, throwing his cigarette to the ground angrily. _That certainly did not go as expected. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Yeah this chapter is not as funny as the rest but hey, I gotta move the plot in some way (^｡^)｡! Ehhh I'm the writer and Shikamaru's pissing me off ヽ(｀０´)/... an I love his character! Maybe I should rewrite him... NAH too much work. Things are gonna get way more intence now ladies and gentalmen1! I just gotta find a way to write and do my job at the same time... PLZ REVIEW MY DEARS!_**

**_Love Kenny-chan  
>P.S. The most embarissing thing happend today, I was anoncing my friends little play thing and I said Ladies and Genital man! ... I gotta stop reading yaoi. (*^_^;)<em>**


	14. Sasuke On Ice!

****＼(＾▽＾*)_Kenny-chan Cant Spelll_(*＾▽＾)／****

********A/N: This is probally the most importaint chapter so far and I worked my little but off for it Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ****** Oh wait Im sry, for not greeting all my lovely readers, Please sit down, make your self confurtable your goig to be hear for a  
>while ( ^‐^)_且~~. No really THIS TOOK ME FOREVER! I pray its good, I went over it like 99999 times! PLZ LOVE IT!<br>**

**Disclaimer: Kenny-chan: OMG KISHI I HAD THE CRAZIEST DREAM! ********\******(≥ロ≤)/ Kishimoto: Eh do I care? n stop calling me that! Kenny-chan: eheh no（｀ー´） Anyway I dreamed that I owned all the rights to Naruto! How about that! Make my dreams come true Kishi! Please I'm a sad little girl living in the big world trying to get a bone（；_・). Kishimoto: Not even in ur dreams Kennt-chan... not even then.****

* * *

><p>Naruto, grunted sourly as his cold, frost-nipped fingers worked at lacing up black hockey and blue skates. Despite their cheep craftsmanship and overbearingly large size, the blond was more then elated when he got a hold of them. The boy, never having been on ice before, didn't have a pair of his own, so one can imagine his expression when Neji gave them too him.<p>

His mood was diminished though, after the much to large ice-skate hung on his foot. Naruto pulled tightly, trying in desperation to actually tie the bladed shoes.

_The string won't go tighter!_ He thought to himself, getting more aggravated by the second.

His attempts where interrupted though, as a low voice broke his suffering.

"Um," Naruto's blue eyes darted up to meet none-other then his frie-Sasuke.

"Do you need help?" He asked, both dark grey eye's casted to the ground. His usually baggy sweatshirt and hoodie apparel now flourishing with hockey gear.

Naruto growled inwardly as he noted the nicely fitting black and green skates on his feet, both tied up real pretty.

"Why would I need your help?" He muttered, fixing himself on the yellow ice rink bench he was sitting on. His scared cheeks lightly pink with coldness.

"Well, your skate is on the wrong foot for starters…" The Uchiha said, a bit of light returning to his voice and that familiar smirk dancing cross his pale lips.

The attitude immediately receded as two icy blue orbs glared at him.

"Sorry" he whispered quietly.

Naruto choked at the utterance of those quick words. His eye's shot up, just catching the gaze of his bunkmate before the raven looked away awkwardly.

"What is it that your sorry for?" The blond asked, hope rising in his voice.

Sasuke pursed his lips together, his dim eyes scanning the gray rubber ground. His hands awkwardly pulled at his sides as he tilted his head slightly to the left, letting his ash-cloaked hair conceal a piece of ivory skin.

"Nothing." He whispered, quietly walking off, leaving the defeated blond alone on the yellow plastic bench.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Alright kids," A misery filled voice coughed from the center of the ice rink. The air was sleek against the children's face; each caked with padding of all different kinds.<p>

"So, welcome to hockey, or whatever you wanna call a bunch of you rolling around on the ice," The man grunted, pointing his tired gaze at two girls giggling from ground. They shot up instantly… well after they got help of getting of there ankles of course.

"So every week the blue group is gonna be meeting here-"

"Then why didn't we meet last week?" Some kid in the back interrupted.

"Because we had the a meeting last week, so-"

"But I thought you said every week."

"Every week is right! But there are obviously going to be exceptions."

"Well then you should have been more clear and said that in the beginning Hayate, sir."

"You know what kid? I might just come after you, so now you better shut the hell up you faggot, and speak only when spoken to."

Hayate, the hockey instructor having realized his sudden outburst quickly coughed into his arm before starting again.

"Now, will there be any questions?" The man asked, pulling his green skier hat down to his eyebrows.

A small hand was raised from the ground, and the advisor (plus a certain raven) directed their attention to him.

"Yeah? What the hell do you have a question about? I think I was pretty clear…" The sickly man asked, coughing yet again.

The blond blob, sitting awkwardly on the ice, with every piece of equipment on him about three sizes too large, looked at the smooth ice below him.

"Do I have to take this activity?" He finally breathed, shifting his oversized gloved hands around his knees before pulling them close.

Hayate gave the boy a distasteful look, strongly implying how much of an idiot the blond was before answering.

"Hell yes you do! What, can you not skate? You're fucking pathetic. Sasuke!" This name caught all the campers' attention of course, and all eyes locked in with the dark haired boy as he rink fell silent.

"Your gonna teach this kid, alright?" The councilor directed pulling up his jeans revealing his own pair of ice-skates before swiveling up to the younger boy.

The crowed eagerly awaiting many of their idol's reaction to teaching the most hated camper.

Sasuke glanced over to Naruto, his hockey helmet slightly off center and blond spikes messily sprawled across his forehead. The blond still didn't dare to make eye contact as he stared innocently at his much too big skates, a splash of red tinting his peach colored face due to the bone-chilling cold.

"Sure…" He said slowly not taking his view away from the disheveled blond.

Hayate grunted in approval before yelling new instructions to the gossiping teenagers.

"Everyone take a puck, if you can, and shoot to warm up you and the goalie. Sasuke and uh…Naruto, do a lap or two around the rink."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Naruto shuttered as the sounds of quick blades tore across the ice around him. Quickly crushing his eyelids down as a particularly tough looking guy, brush past him, a little less then gently.<p>

The blond held his breath as he slowly heard the rough cutting diminish. A splinter of pain trickled thru his shoulder, the place when one of the campers thrashed their fist against, while skating by.

Slowly he opened his azure eyes, fixating on the numbing cold metal-cage that seemed to swallow his face. The blond almost felt on his own until a quiet gasp of air sound behind him, stirring his peace of mind.

As quickly as one with an oversized hockey helmet could, he faced the noise.

His eyes widened as he came in contact with an outreached hand. Looking up he realized it was Sasuke Uchiha. The same bastard who has been parading his head, leaving him with a bundle of insecurities.

"Here," He said quietly, signaling to his out stretched hand. Naruto wanted nothing more then to grasp that hand, hold onto it for dear life, but he had to rethink that. Because he was positive this hand would be like all other hands, it would let him go. He was sure.

"I'm fine." The blond muttered back callously. The boy fumbled around, finding his way to hid knees. Slowly he pushed of the ground, shakily rising off the ice. A method no skater would ever recommend. Naruto soon figured this out as he tottered backwards, falling bottom first towards the ground.

His breath faltered once a firm arm interrupted his crash. Naruto looked up into the twilight orbs of his bunkmate. Sasuke smiled slightly before propping the boy up on his skates.

_What a sad face._ Naruto thought as he whispered a quick 'thanks'.

Sasuke nodded in response, slowly walking to the boards in a march like manner.

He glanced over his shoulder to see if the blond had gotten what he was doing and it seemed the blue-eyed boy had very few problems marching.

He grabbed onto the sturdy hockey board, waiting patiently for Naruto to follow this action.

He gave him an approving look as the blond clashed a little too roughly onto the short wall.

"Good job, you can do that for now if you want, that's how I learned at first." Sasuke said, feeling slightly awkward with staring at Naruto, so he settled with his fingers, loosely grabbing the rink wall.

"You teach me a lot, huh?" Naruto barely whispered, as the due-o was half way around ice.

Sasuke brightened as he heard the voice that was becoming nearly foreign to him.

"Huh? Oh yeah I guess…"

"I mean your teaching me to swim every Tuesday, and now skate… geez I guess I owe you…" Naruto sighed, moving just a bit faster.

"Yeah, they seem to always pair us together- hey! Watch out!" The raven yelled grabbing the blond's wrist just as he tripped over his right blade.

"T-thanks… I…" Sasuke watched eagerly as the blond's cheeks redden, and voice stuttered.

"Alright enough of this gay marching shit," The conversation was interrupted by the loud scraping sound as the walking dead snowplowed in front of them. Sasuke swore he would scream.

"You can practice that in a gay pride parade but this is hockey. I don't expect much form Naruto over here, but Sasuke, come on man! You're the best one here at least practice a little! Bring blonde around the rink alright?" Hayate called, dashing away to help yet enough failure.

Naruto growled something dark under his breath before turning to look at the boy next to him. Anger flashed across Sasuke's eyes as his dark orbs followed the ill man.

"Sasuke! The hell!" The blond hollered, catching the raven's attention instantly.

"What?"

"Your actually _good? _That makes it even worse that you're having to teach me! Go skate you bastard!" Naruto scolded pouting up at the 'bastard'.

Sasuke smirked a very Uchiha like smirk before laughing to himself. One of the most wonderful things Naruto ever heard and couldn't help but smile as he witnessed the rare event.

"I'm honestly not that good, besides doing _that,_" he raised his arm signaling to what appeared to be a bunch of campers sliding into the goal, their pucks missing completely.

"Will help me." He concluded, smiling yet again at the blond.

"Then show me how fast you can go."

Sasuke looked at the blond in surprise.

"What!" He laughed shocked at the boy's newly acquired enthusiasm.

"You heard me," Naruto chuckled back, wearing a slight grin of his own "Show me your stuff Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke beamed somewhat darkly, before reaching his hand out for the second time today.

"Whatever you say Naruto Uzumaki." But this time the blue-eyed boy had no problem clinging to the raven's hand. Because he had a feeling, when Sasuke reassured him he would not let go, he was telling the truth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>The blond squinted his cerulean eyes as the raven took off, he felt the chilling air slap against his face as he flew like a bullet down the rink.<p>

He couldn't help but yelp as the two got just a bit to close to the wall.

Just as Naruto shut his eyes tightly waiting for impact he was swept of the ground, twirled in a very figure skater like manner to the side.

"He, he, just kidding." Sasuke chortled as he did an easy crossover.

"Not funny Sasuke bastard!" Naruto feeling the need raise his voice due to the high speed, yelled.

"Hey," The raven inquired looking happily at the blond on his side, "You're actually doing not as bad as I thought!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the comment "You do understand you're dragging me, right?" He answered back loudly, looking down at his sideways skates.

"Still, better then I thought." Sasuke grinned winking sarcastically.

"Sasuke Uchiha, bastard on land as well as ice! Now that, is something really rare on in a person! You should join Disney!" The blond grinned back his own sardonic tone causing his bunkmate to snicker.

A moment later, Sasuke's face twisted as misery struck his eyes. His lips dipped down in darkness and his jaw clenched.

Naruto watched in anxiety as the sudden metamorphosis occurred in right before his eyes.

"Hey Sasuke, are you alright I was just kidding… well sorta kidding."

"Yeah I'm fine." He answered back harshly. Naruto's eyes grew in revelation.

"Man, what the fuck is wrong with you? Are you like, bipolar or something?" The blond shouted, pushing the now much too close teenager away from him.

The out of the blue action mentally woke Sasuke as he skidded to a stop.

"Shit, I'm sorry, no, it's just-"

"It's just what Sasuke? That you temporarily forgot who I was and now you just remembered? Is that it? Because then I don't blame you!" The raven gaped at the sudden out burst, but couldn't help but feel his eye twitch at the misconception.

"It that really what you think this is about?" He snarled, grabbing the smaller boy by the large shoulder pads hanging down his arms, his blond hair draped over his eyes concealing any emotion from pouring thru.

"D-Don't touch me, I-I-" Sasuke face dropped as the blond began shaking in his grasp.

Before the raven could utter another word, his voice fell silent as a stifled whimper hit his ears.

"H-Hey you can't- fuck- don't cry on the rink. Uh, It's like two degrease in here so," Not being able to find the right words the panicking Uchiha began pulling Naruto towards the door.

The blond swat his hands away the second they began to move around his waist, "I'm not gonna cry! Just leave me alone!" He screamed looking up to glare the raven in the eyes.

At this moment Sasuke trained on the blond's momentarily displayed face, and nearly died. His cheeks where brightly inflamed and white teeth gritted together painfully, his crystal blue eyes, filled to the brim with devastation.

That's when Sasuke knew the world was over.

"Dammit! Can you gay-wads please, shit the fuck up?" Hayate belted behind them. It seemed their little world was broken as the many faces of the group turned to stare at the two on the far edge of the rink.

Immediate Naruto ducked his head, one of his worst fears coming to revelation as the teenagers began filing glares at him.

Sasuke watched grimly as the campers began whispering about the blond, rolling their eyes at him without second-thought.

"Hayate! I think I brought some extra skates! I'm going to go give them to Naruto because it's impossible to do anything on these! You just keep teaching, you fucking homo!" Sasuke answered in response, this time not letting the blond choose if he wanted to move or not.

The raven nearly lifted him to the edge of the rink, where he motioned for the blue-eyed boy to leave after their councilor said it was fine.

Naruto was about to fall into the yellow bench right in front of the rink, the place he was located before but Sasuke objected. This was made clear as he pulled Naruto up and pushed him into out the ice rink's door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>The heat was intense as the sun clashed with their warm bulky outfits, but Sasuke made no work continuing to haul the blond forward.<p>

Naruto, still locked on his feet, was surprised when the large green door of their bunkhouse appeared in his face.

"Come on-"

"Sasuke, where missing class-"

"Did you hear me?" The raven growled, grabbing the metal cage around the boy's face.

"Get in." He snapped pulling the blond head first thru the door. He pushed him on his own bed, the one closest to the door and sighed.

All Sasuke did was stare at the boy, analyzing his expressions. Naruto sniffed, tilting his head even more downwards feeling the piercing onyx eyes examine him.

"Hey!" The silence was broken as Sasuke snapped, gaining Naruto's attention.

"Why do you keep looking down? Aren't you suppos't to be one of those never give up types?" He asked his eye squinting quizzically.

"Well it looks like where not going to be playing anymore hockey today…"

"Answer the question. Do you give up Naruto Uzumaki"

"I don't give up bastard, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna try to fight the person that basically kidnapped me!" Naruto bit back, his voice a bit muffled from his, previously, runny nose.

"Well, I certainly wasn't kidnapping you in the rink, so why look down then? The others weren't kidnapping you either so why? Are you just a fake with all that?" Sasuke said quickly, surprisingly enough no anger reeked thru his voice, instead it sounded like he actually was trying to find answers.

"Well Sasuke, who knows maybe I had a feeling they just might, I mean I certainly do know a lot about that topic," Sadly you couldn't say the same for the smaller blond. His fist flared as he rose offensively against the raven.

"Don't you dare bring that up," Sasuke growled thru his teeth glaring at the boy kneeling atop the bed, grabbing his fist just before it collided with his neck.

"Your past has nothing to do with this-"

"I mean I was _right_ after all, you did force me here." The irony overpowering each word Naruto's clenched teeth sputtered.

"Too bad I didn't have that great skill when I was little huh? Maybe you would have liked me better then!"

That was it, both pairs of desperate eyes lit with rage, as Sasuke pounced on the boy. Naruto's knuckles pounded right against his chin.

Sasuke grabbed the boy's golden locks with one hand, the other trashing to get his glove off. Naruto having already easily succeeded with getting both huge hand protectors of, swung harshly at the raven's chest and arm.

The dark-haired teenager grunted as the fierce blow sunk in.

Once both gloves fell to the ground below them, Sasuke punched deep on the blond's stomach, causing him to flinch upward at loss of breath.

Stopping momentary noting the pain he caused, Naruto found his chance and mercilessly elbowed Sasuke in the neck, the one place where padding did not exist.

Sasuke fell forward, the wind knocked out of him instantly as a sharp throbbing sensation filled his senses. He grunted a few curse words but was silenced as Naruto flew a rough knee to his ribs, lifting him off the blond's armored body.

Naruto gritted his teeth as, whom he presumed defeated, arose from the bed. In a flash he was on top of him again, banging his fist back and forth, pulling and grabbing anything he could get his hands on.

None of the blows particularly hurt due to the heavy padding and Naruto was successful at landing a few of his own but what made the blond scream in pain was the sharp blade of a skate sliding across his abdomen another unprotected area.

Naruto winced as the slash burned his bare skin. The naked patch was due to the fact that Sasuke had unconsciously pulled Naruto further down the bed, making Naruto's clothing bunch up.

Sasuke froze, realizing what he had done. He leapt of the blond, staring wide-eyed at his pained expression.

"Shit, Naruto, I-I'm so-"

The blond threw his head down, cradling himself tightly as the blistering throbbing ached his body.

Sasuke's jaw trembled as he watched the boy whimper and whine in nearly whispers.

His words where cut of as the boy hopped up from the bed, a smile painted on his face just few moments later.

"Oh I'm fine Sasuke, come on! Free period is staring soon!" He cheered, not able to hide his stagger to the door.

The raven stared as Naruto waved for him to hurry up. Sasuke was absolutely sick to his stomach.

"Naruto," Sasuke shook his head slowly as he watched the blond's face break down.

"You're a pretty bad liar."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Naruto gritted his teeth together tightly, not yet willing to cave from his smile.<p>

"What are you talking about?" He asked feeling his words slip into the deep end, drowning.

"That hurts a lot huh?" Sasuke asked a sad smile on his own misery filled expression.

Naruto felt his lips twitch, his eyes fill and legs creak.

"Your crazy Sasuke-bastard."

"No, I don't think so. I think that you're really hurting a lot. You are, aren't you?" The raven asked tilting his head questionably.

The blond felt his lungs bang against his chest.

"How would you know, crazy?" Naruto said lifelessly, the smile slowly breaking against his white teeth.

Sasuke looked at him, his eyes foggy and deserted.

"Because I'm hurting too."

Naruto Uzumaki broke.

Much like a small wind up toy, the blond teenager fell apart. Of course his fighter personality held back his tears, screams, and wails. But he did, crash to the floor. Curled into a ball. Even his hockey pads refused to protect him this time.

This had happened before, but Naruto had been alone when it does. Always alone, never has he been with anyone other then himself when he goes thru these traumatizing experience.

Not even when he was little and his 'dad' would cry himself to sleep next to him, holding him too tightly.

This time was different.

Sasuke Uchiha was there too. Sasuke Uchiha has his own problems one could say. He was afraid of people. Traumatized of emotion and mentally unstable when if came to thoughts of relationships.

The two could relate very well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Can't you role over at least moron?" Sasuke whispered quietly, a boll of water next to his knees bent.<p>

"I'm not a moron, bastard." Naruto sniffed, turning slightly. The boy was currently curled up on the raven's bed, his own being to messy to lie on. He winced as the hot towel in Sasuke hands pressed lightly against his wound.

"Shh, almost done." The raven soothed dabbing the cut delicately. Luckily the cut was only minor and just a small amount of blood seeped from the shallow slash. That didn't mean leave the raven feeling any less guilty. The sorrow was eating him alive.

"Sorry" Naruto said softly.

_Remorse._

"What are you sorry for?" Sasuke asked, still treating the wound softly.

"For making you do this."

_Repent._

"It's nothing. Not like you tried to do this to yourself." _I did._

"But most people would have just left me. Thank you for not.

_Regret._

Sasuke swallowed the dry lump in his throat as he cleaned the cut. Naruto was stripped clean of all his hockey garments, each object sprawled across the floor messily. His own varied from either by the blond's bed, or still clinging to his skin.

"Hey, I'm just gonna take these off, alright?" Sasuke stated, feeling rather hot. He pulled off his mask, which may have not been the brightest thing to do if he was trying to avoid heat.

Naruto's small skinny belly rested flat against the mattress he was laying one where is gray hoodie was pulled up to get a full view of the damage.

Sweat stuck his blond spiky hair to his peach colored face. _Innocent as ever._ Sasuke thought to himself, inwardly guffawing at how sinister the blond looked when he went insane with rage.

"Hn." The raven nodded looking over his masterpiece nearly seven minutes later.

"What?" Naruto asked sitting up to see what it was that disserved such a wordy statement.

"Well, I think I can put the bandage on now, Hello Kitty or Care Bears?" Sasuke asked wisely, pulling out too boxes of children bandages.

"Well," Naruto began, looking over the options, deeply contemplating the choice.

"Both," he said simply falling back down on his pillow. Sasuke shrugged, putting two brightly colored bandages over the cut.

"Look it's done see," Sasuke said grabbing his bunkmate's hand lightly, and guiding it over the newly fixed wound.

But the guiding hand froze as Sasuke's eyes skimmed over one particular bruise.

"I-I did that too?" He choked out, the memory coming to him clearly.

Naruto said nothing, just looked at the raven with glazed eyes, wondering just what he would do.

"I-I-" His voice became raspy as he rubbed his other hand lightly over the mark.

The blond winced as the boy's fingertips brushed against the area, making Sasuke feel even more awful with himself.

Sasuke's midnight eyes looked Naruto up and down, and couldn't help but adore the teenager. He wanted nothing more then to be liked by him. And for him to feel better, much better.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." Sasuke whimpered curling his arms around the boy's waist slowly.

The blond was more then stunned at the very unexpected reaction from the Uchiha.

"I'm sorry for everything please, please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. Please don't be hurt." The boy pleaded, his personality altering from the normal, cold, arrogant heartless bastard he is normally.

And Naruto didn't mined at all. He knew how Sasuke was, it was just him. Actually, him not being so warm normally made Naruto even happier. It meant he actually cared. So he hugged back, sitting up to embrace his friend. Yes his friend, it was undeniable now.

Naruto smiled, unlocked their arms then pulling his sweatshirt over the wound his stomach.

"Thanks Sasuke bastard!" He grinned,

"You know maybe you're not half bad!" Sasuke smiled back just as the door flew open. The smile disappeared once he saw who was behind it.

"Hey bitches!" A familiar voice hollered, rampaging thru the entrance.

Kiba pounced for his bed, grabbing his shady magazines and rushing into the bathroom. The sinful teenager.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto greeted smiling at his friend.

"Sup." Was all the lazy teenager said after glaring at the distance between Sasuke and Naruto.

And the raven couldn't hold back a snicker, missing the horrified expression the lazy boy wore as his eyes took in a hockey skate on the ground, the blade wearing deep red.

"Damn it! I don't wanna go to drama!" Naruto whined loudly.

"Me- e-either!"

"Eww! Kiba! Shut up your voice is grossing me out!"

"I'm trying to sleep here, so let's all quiet down."

"Hn."

Naruto smiled. He loved his little life style. He loved his friends _and_ he loved being right. His eyes glanced upon his hand, still being wrapped by another. He had a feeling they would not be letting go anytime soon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong><em>AN: PLLLLLZ I WORKED SOOOO HARK I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT I WAS WIPPING MY LITTLE PLOT BUNIES SO WE COULD HAVE R REAL FIRST TOUCHING MOMENT BETWEEN THE LOVE BIRDS! REEEVIEW! Ehehehh sry if this story is moving slowly ＿|￣|○, Its gonna be a long one (just how i like em ¬u¬) but I may move along if u review sooo pllllz dooo!(*´ο`*)=3_**_**_

_**_**_Love love love Kenny-chan _**_**_


	15. Strippers

****＼(＾▽＾*)_Kenny-chan Cant Spelll_(*＾▽＾)／****

********A/N: (〃∇〃)/ Kwaaaaaaa! You are all so amazing! I love you guys so much for all the reviews I go on the last chapter plus the alerts and favs! I'm soooo happy p(*＾-＾*)q Thnnnnx!  
><strong>******

********Ok, Now on with this chapter! This one I think is pretty good, My longest chapter by far as a gift to all you wonderful people ＼（＾ ＾）／ I hope you guys like it and I'm intrested in what you will think (=v=)********

**Finally, I have disided to go back and make some major edits and revisions to this story! I did this because I think my writing has greatly improved (all thnx to you guys ^^!) So I might not make a new chap for a little while but not too long i promiss! Now I don't expect anyone to go back and reread everything, i mean this things already 126 pages! So if you want to P.M. me then I can fill you in. There is not going to be anything huge that changes, just a few things you notice never come up again ＼（－－）／ That's what you get for not planning out your story before u write (￣へ￣）So I'm Looking for a Beta! **  
><strong>Now on with the disclaimer! (o*･ω･)<strong>

********Disclaimer: I always see NARUTO By K. Mashi, But I never see SASUKE by K. Mashi... so does that mean one day I could say I own him? EHhehehehehehe (￣▽￣)********

* * *

><p>"Will you get off my sweatshirt Inuzuka?" Sasuke growled, the raven-haired boy standing behind the brunette sprawled across his bed, with of course a dark blue hoodie being smothered under his ass.<p>

Kiba huffed; he didn't like moving this early in the morning. He especially didn't like the thought that Sasuke was getting dressed for another day of horrid camp.

Finally the brunette complied and shifted of the raven's clothing after many harsh words where thrown at him.

"You know, I like you better when you're high." He puffed, sitting up straight on his bed.

"I like you better when you're dead." Sasuke glared walking of to the clump of blankets on the other side of the room.

Kiba mumbled a 'burn' before changing into a pair of jeans and t-shirt.

"Naruto, we have drama let's go." Sasuke grunted, lightly shaking the bundle. He received a muffled groan in return as a tired looking blond shuffled about, successfully getting out of the mass of fabrics.

Kiba couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the scene.

"I hate drama." Naruto mumbled dropping his feet to the floor.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed in his own little way, leaning against the wall, waiting for the blond to get dressed.

"What the hell is going on?" Kiba jolted, causing two pair of eyes to fall on his presents.

"Speak when spoken to-"

"What ever do you mean Kiba?" Naruto responded throwing a disapproving glare in the raven's direction.

The brunette gawked, literally his eyebrows where sky high and jaw hung sublevel.

"What he means is," Shikamaru voiced, surprisingly enough, fully dressed and standing in front of his own dresser, "Why are you two not ripping each other's hair out."

The lazy teenager's words where coated in malice, his eye lids fell halfway and mouth pursed in a thin line.

Naruto's eyes flashed before a smile hit his lips.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you guys!" The blond cheered brightly,

"Sasuke-bastard over here, is not so evil anymore," Naruto, said pointing at the bored looking raven, but in all honestly the raven couldn't keep his anxiousness down.

"But of course he is still a bastard." Sasuke threw him a weak glare as a smirk rested on his lips.

Kiba blinked as the unexplainable happened, but that didn't stop the grin from forming across his teeth.

"Well Uchiha, I guess we can be friends, that is, if you show me where you keep your dope."

The brunette howled, with laughter at the face the youngest Uchiha made at his comment.

Suddenly Sasuke's glance turned over to the bunkmate across from him, grimness lit thru his features.

"See ya Kiba, Shikamaru I'll save a seat for you!" Naruto cheered leading the way out the door.

"Like fucking hell you will!" Kiba howled grabbing something out of the refrigerator.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru mumbled quietly, his eyes fixated on a small scratch on the wall.

Sasuke was **so **tempted to stick his tongue out at the lazy, not so geniuses, but resisted and settled with a heartfelt smirk.

This where getting better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he fell into one of the many stage chairs that circled around the theater. He pulled open a long page filled folder. His script.<p>

"Hey, moron," The dark haired boy sitting in the seat next to the blond said, his own equally large script in hand.

"We should practice or something." Sasuke nudged the blue-eyed boy slightly.

"I'm not a moron you bastard," Naruto protested as his friend shrugged.

"And, I haven't really-uh- memorized it yet…"

Sasuke flinched "We had this thing for almost three weeks! How could you not memorize it!"

Naruto pouted looking angrily at the multiple pages in his lap.

"Shut up! I'm almost done!"

Sasuke couldn't help the mocking smirk splitting across his ivory skin.

The blond gave him an accusing look, "What?"

"Idiot" The raven chortled, Naruto's reaction was cut short as Genma, the drama instructor called for attention.

"Okay! Everyone! Where doing act 2 scene 2! Get in places!"

The group groaned as they teetered their way onto the stage, Sasuke sending a piercing glare at the instructor as he got into place behind a group of fake shrubbery.

"Well have fun, nobody but you and that Uchiha kid are even in this scene." Temari said wryly, whispering to Naruto as he passed by her.

"I don't even know my fucking lines!" The boy winced back, gulping at the sight of his ever so tall balcony, three feet tall to be precise.

Before he could have a thought, a pair of hands pushed him harshly towards the set,

"Get your cute little ass on stage Juliet!" Genma cheered, forcing Naruto closer to hell.

With a sigh of defeat Naruto climbed the few steps to the top of his little balcony, scanning his eyes amongst the crowd whom either remained behind curtains, in the audience and of course in the fake bushes.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whispered not so discreetly.

"Yes Naruto?" The raven answered, clearly not happy about the situation much either.

"What the fuck do I say!"

Sasuke groaned throwing his palm against his forehead.

"Well… you see since, _fucking_ Genma hasn't started yet you say nothing. Also, just so you know, _I _start this scene with a long ass monolog." The boy sighed shaking his head slowly.

Naruto exhaled, inwardly thanking the heavens.

Before they knew it Genma was up again, the toothpick dancing along his lips like usual with that, 'cat that killed the canary smile' on his lips.

"Ok everyone! Here we go! Let's do it you two little lovebirds!" Genma shouted but was quickly shut down as a dark pair of eyes sent him instant anguish.

"L.O.L! Just joshing with ya! Haha… eh…" He quickly sputtered shielding himself from an imaginary beast, presumably Sasuke.

"Anyway, everybody's watching so… just do this good." The man sighed before falling into his seat, totally dejected.

"Get back!" Sasuke whispered up at Naruto who seemed to have absolutely no idea what was going on. "Damn, I can't believe you don't know this. You come out _after_ I say my lines!"

"Okay, just shut up about that."

"ACTION!"

Sasuke sighed glaring at Genma before starting his lines.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound…" Sasuke signaled Naruto forward with his eyes, already missing cue of course.

"Oh" He gasped finally getting the signal to appear.

"Tis but thy-"

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?" Sasuke interrupted glaring at Naruto for not only saying his line at the wrong time, saying the wrong line, but also for cutting him off.

Naruto gave an apologetic grimace as the raven continued his seemingly never-ending speech.

"-That I might touch that cheek!"

A deep silence filled the room as Sasuke finished the statement long ago. Still not a word.

Sasuke pursed his lips together at the wordless blond who was literally speechless.

He began mouthing the most simple of all simple of lines that Naruto had to perform. Leave it to him to even screw that up 'ah me.'

Naruto closely watched his friends lips move and finally shouted out the lines "Amen!"

"What the fuck Uzumaki!" Some kid behind set yelled along with many other campers.

"What!" He yelled back defensively.

"Those weren't the lines you idiot." Sasuke muttered thru gritted teeth.

"What?" he repeated but in a much different manner.

"Thoughts where not the lines!" Sasuke did the same, much different manner.

"Naruto, do you know your lines?" Genma questioned looking somewhat annoyed from the audience.

"Yeah do you?" A girl screamed from the crowed.

"Umm… well you see…" The blond stuttered looking back and forth awkwardly.

"Damn it Uzumaki!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! There is just so many of them!" Naruto pleaded, extending his arms out to the enraged teenagers.

"Do you know how hard I worked to get this part!" I'm video taping it and sending it to my parents so if you screw up I will be so mad!" A girl screeched, her eyes watering from fury.

"Don't worry I wi-"

"You don't even care that we all worked so hard on this do you!" Naruto was cut of again from another teenager snapping at him from across stage.

"No! I really do I'm s-

"What is wrong with you!" Another guy shouted, throwing an angry gesture with her arms.

"I'm sorry I will f-" The blond couldn't utter another word as a girl wailed.

"You monster!"

Naruto paled and immediately cringed at the statement unable to say another word.

"Woah kids! Calm down! I'm sure Naruto will know his parts by the play! We have a week until it starts so don't stress!" Genma announced trying desperately to calm the rising anger.

"How is he going to do that?"

"Well…"

"I'm gonna teach'em." All eyes turned to Shikamaru, the lazy teenager sprawled in his stage chair, watching with dull eyes as the scene played.

Genma's face lit instantly as he pranced over to the boy and jumped him… with a hug of course.

"Yay! Shikamaru here may not seem it but he is a genius! Have you heard about this kids I.Q.! Now, if that where my paycheck I would be one happy fella! Hohoho, so we will all be saved!" Genma screeched squeezing the so-called genius, as the boy tried pushed free from the older man's grasp.

Sasuke couldn't help but choke. His wide eyes locked in with Shikamaru's, whose lips turned upwards at the turn of events.

"Alright! From now on Shikamaru and Naruto will practice during every first free period until the part of Juliet is played perfectly! You guys can go!" Genma screamed before prancing of on his merry way.

The group followed behind the man, making plans for their free time with each other.

Naruto cheered an enthusiastic call as he jumped down from the balcony to join his friend.

Sasuke growled angrily as he watched the two converse words and smiles. The teenager wanted nothing more then to drag his friend miles away, meanwhile stabbing Shikamaru to the death. _What is he going to tell him? Is he going to make Naruto hate me again? Damn it! _Sasuke thought as he faded in with the rest of the crowd.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Naruto greeted Shikamaru with a happy yelp as he pushed his fist forward so it collided with the other boy's.<p>

"Alright," Shikamaru smiled as the their knuckles separated.

"I'm so glad your going to do this for me," The lazy teenager let out a surprised noise as the blond lunged into his side.

"Thaaaank youuu Shiiiiikaaa" Naruto swooned as he clung onto the taller boy.

"Yeah, yeah" Shikamaru wheezed pulling the smaller blond out of his death grip, the second one he got today.

"You ready to do this troublesome thing?"

"Yup! Let's fuck this shit!" Naruto cheered jumping into the air with excitement. The blond felt he couldn't get any luckier, getting paired with his good friend in all.

Shikamaru sighed as fell into the seat nearest him, grabbing his script off the floor. He glanced staring at the still boy before him.

"Get your script-"

"Oh yeah sorry!" Naruto yelled before dashing off.

Shikamaru pursed his lips together as he watched the teenager run to the back, grabbing a stack of papers from the top of a chair.

_His chair_, Shikamaru scowled when he thought of the raven, and what he was doing to him.

It was clear to Shikamaru that something was going on between Naruto and Sasuke. He had to end it. Sasuke hurt the blond! Shikamaru saw the signs, he head Naruto cry from his corner in the bathroom, he watched as he would walk out as if nothing was wrong but there was no denying the sadness in his face! Sasuke may not be hurting him right now but he _will. _

Shikamaru was sure of it.

There was nothing about Sasuke that he cared for. Some may say they where similar in ways, but that could be nothing further from the truth.

Sasuke was aggressive, never backs down from something he desires and wants nothing to do with people, minus Naruto of course, he seems to _really_ want him.

And there was only one explanation for that.

Sasuke Uchiha wanted Naruto for one reason only, and that's to do him harm due to the blond's harsh past.

Sasuke desires to cause as much pain as he could, so he is befriending him, just to break him from the inside. Shikamaru Nara could not allow this.

"Kay I got it!" A joyful voice yelled as Naruto jumped out and into the chair next to Shikamaru's.

"Okay lets do this," Shikamaru said in a flat tone. He glanced over to his left and watched Naruto nod as he flipped thru the many pages of lines he was given.

"Since I'm Balthazar, a minor character, I don't really have that many lines so I didn't have to do this but, since you have a ton, this will probably help you." Shikamaru said getting up from his seat.

He stood in front of Naruto, who looked like he was watching the birth of Jesus. The lazy teenager pulled out what appeared to be some sort of recorder then knelt in front of his friend.

"Record your lines in this then listen to it anytime you can." Shikamaru instructed holding the recorder to Naruto's mouth.

"Start of with your first scene, ready?" The blond responded positively as he flipped to his first appearance in the play.

Once the recording devise began, Naruto recited his part.

Shikamaru watched intently as the boy spoke and couldn't help smile. But that smile made him feel sick.

"Naruto," Shikamaru uttered feeling a sad pull in his stomach.

"Hm?" The blond said as he clicked of the recorder off.

"What is it Shikamaru?"

"You and Sasuke seem to be pretty… close now, huh?" He said in a hushed voice.

Naruto grinned and chuckled lightly.

"Ehhe, I guess me and that bastard are getting more friendly, I mean he really isn't that bad you know. You should get to know him!" He said as he yawned, reaching his arms up to stretch.

Shikamaru raised any eyebrow waiting to hear just what was so good about him.

"Well, he helped me in just about everything, he taught me stuff and wasn't as rude or arrogant as I thought, and I had a conversation with him and he seems more- I donno- nice?" Naruto said picking up on the questioning look.

Shikamaru bit his lip deeply thinking of how to tell this boy that Sasuke is pure evil. Maybe the only way to get him to think that would be something that wasn't entirely true…

"Naruto, I hate to tell you this but I think Sasuke-" Shikamaru was cut off by the loud shuffling and voices of campers as a large group began assorting themselves around the stage.

"Oh shit! We're late! I already have three lates, if I get one more then I have to clean the instructors bunkhouse! Talk to you later! If Iruka catches me again I'm fucking screwed!" Naruto exclaimed before sprinting of in the direction of the pool.

Shikamaru exhaled muttering a curse to himself before going off to his next activity.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Naruto slipped off his shirt and sweatpants as fast as he could, not even bothering to change into swimming shorts. As stealthy as he could, Naruto squeezed into the group in front of the pool.<p>

"-Ino?" Iruka yelled from the other end of the pool, a clipboard and pen in his hand.

"Here!" A blond girl screamed somewhere off, Naruto laughed as Sakura gave her the dirtiest look for shouting so loudly near her ear.

"Ok, I'll ask one more time, is Naruto here?" Iruka said looking rather pissed after scribbling on the paper.

"I said, he would be here Iruka," Said blond's voice was interrupted by none other then Sasuke's Uchiha's, who looked just as pissed, maybe more, then the instructor.

"I know what you said Sasuke, but if he isn't here for attendance then-"

"I'm here, I'm here!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down, drawing quiet a bit of attention to himself.

Sasuke sighed glancing over into the very thankful eyes of his bunkmate.

"HEY! DON'T JUMP BY THE POOL NARUTO!" Iruka screeched waving his pointer finger accusingly in the blond's direction.

After the affairs where settled, Iruka instructed the group to do a lap in the pool. The same pool that Naruto had still been very unsuccessful to swim across.

The teenagers slowly made their way in the water, sadly surprised that it was still cold as ever.

"S-Sasuke hold me" Ino said grabbing hold of the raven's arm as Sasuke did everything in his power to avoid the icy water. His desires where belittled though as Sakura swam over grabbing Ino by her long ponytail, splashing the freezing water everywhere.

Sasuke grunted as he felt both of their bodies cling onto him, pushing their curves against his arms, meanwhile screeching jabs at each other.

"Whoo!" Naruto hollered cannon balling directly onto of none other then the already annoyed raven, along with his two fair ladies. The trio didn't know what hit them as they crashed into the water.

"EEK! OH MY GOD!" Ino screamed as she came up from the depths.

"Who did that-? NARUTO!" Sakura shrieked as she locked in on the blond head struggling underwater. She grabbed a handful of his golden hair before pulling him up abruptly.

"NARUTO LOOK-"

"AHHH! I CAN'T TOUCH! I'M GONNA DIE!" The blond yelled splashing around like an idiot. He jumped onto Sasuke's back, along with Ino and now Sakura, both girls clinging to opposite arms. Basically everyone was screaming at this point.

"Will everyone shut up! And stop touching me!" Sasuke snapped pulling the girls off of him.

"Okay, Sasuke… I'll see you later." Ino winked before swimming off.

"Bye Sasuke, I hope you're exited." Sakura said in a high voice before doing an elegant, butterfly to where her friend located, so she could rip her hair out.

"Contradictory much?" Sasuke muttered watching as the girls began swiping at each other.

Naruto laughed still clutching Sasuke's neck, not really in the mood to drowned at the moment.

"Thanks for saving me from the horrors of cleaning and shit. Who know what I would have found in there…" The blond said with a sigh.

Sasuke let out an amused snort.

"Ha, you certainly have a funny way of showing it, landing on top of me and all…"

"Hey!" Naruto said pouting, "I thought I could touch the bottom!"

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled as the rest of the group neared the halfway point.

"I think if you even had to enter the advisors cabin that it should be considered cruel and unusual punishment. It's gross in there."

Naruto laughed again adjusting himself on his friends back,

"Trust me you would not like to clean that place, I found a pole with a bottle of vodka tied around it last time I went in. Worst was a mural of used condoms curtsey of Genma and Hayate, plastered into the wall, my wall! In my room!"

"Woah, Genma I expect but, Hayate's a player too?"

"Yep, he may not seem it but he's obsessed with elderly woman. Fucking disgusting. You know what, never-mind, that was defiantly the worst, it's not the most pleasant sight walking in on a hideous 23 year man and his 87 year old girlfriend having sex trust me it was just… scaring."

"I can imagine… shit way to go Sasuke, you made me imagine! You bastard!" Naruto shouted lightly swatting his friend's head.

"NARUTO!" Both teenagers groaned as they heard the shrill annoying voice of their instructor ripping at their eardrums.

"DO NOT TOUCH PEOPLE IN THE WATER!" Iruka ordered, again with the finger pointing.

"AND WHY AREN'T YOU SWIMMING? THIS IS A SWIMMING CLASS, NO? SO SWIM!"

"Iruka, would you prefer it he drowns?" Sasuke said rubbing his temples. His headache had slowly been diminishing from _that_ night but he still woke up with a strange feeling in his stomach and his head ready to explode. Constantly being around Iruka was not helping much either.

"No, but then he should get out of the way, or cling onto the wall, or something!" The man said seeing the fault in his commands.

"Fine! Your off the hook this time!" Iruka said before either of the boys could talk he staggered away, yelling at some other kid who broke a rule.

"Well, idiot" Sasuke said glancing up at the head resting on his shoulder.

"Yes bastard."

"Wanna ditch?" Naruto grinned widely looking over at his friend.

"Look at that! You're catching on! Mush!" The blond said ruffling Sasuke's hair before pointing to the stairs, like he was commanding a dog.

"Only if you promises to never do that again." The raven huffed as he swam to the railing.

"What ever do you mean Sasuke? Do you not like it when I ruffle your hair? Or when I command you like a snow puppy?"

"Both."

"Sorry Sasu, I can't make any promises but I'll take it up with the bored of directory, see what they can do."

"Naruto… Do you even know what _your_ saying?"

"Ha! Sorry even I'm not that smart Sasuke! But thanks for considering it. Means a lot bro."

"HEY!"

"Uh oh." Naruto gulped as they got out to the water, the very enraged Iruka rushing for them.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks before Sasuke yelled, "LEE IS DROWNING!" It was then that Iruka took off lunging into the Arctic Sea plummeting into the Speedo wearing Lee, before the two dashed off, completely unnoticed and unharmed. And It was all thanks to teamwork.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Nah, I defiantly don't think that is the case." Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest while he walked home from music.<p>

"No Naruto, you're wrong. Neji and Hinita are defiantly brother and sister!" Kiba howled punching Naruto roughly. The two have been having this debate for quiet some while now, both of them not willing to ask such a question for reasons even unknown to them.

"Maybe they're like distant relatives but I really don't see it." The blond sighed as they neared their bunkhouse.

"Have you seen how similar their eyes are?"

"… I haven't really looked at her eyes…"

Kiba growled as they walked up the short set of stairs leading to the door.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke, you guys here?" Naruto called before pushing opens the entrance. What surprised him was the loud feminine squeal that emitted for the room the second the door swung forward.

Both boys' eyes widened just before Naruto slammed the door shut. Inside in seemed, where Ino and Sakura fully stripped down to their undergarments both on opposite beds squealing loudly.

Naruto and Kiba exchanged glances making it clear what they had to do.

Sadly both boys thought different ways to approach the incident and Kiba immediately tried going inside again.

"Kiba!" Naruto scolded grabbing his friend by the hood.

"We have to find-"

"Sup' guys." Shikamaru murmured making is appearance behind the two.

"Shika! There is magical wonders awaiting inside and Naruto here won't let me in!" Kiba complained aggressively throwing his hands in the air.

The blond shook his head in defeat as Shikamaru sighed loudly.

"Is Sakura and Ino?" The lazy teenager huffed.

Naruto looked up in surprise, while Kiba of course was very upset.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked the genius.

Shikamaru shrugged "Well they where both giggling something about Sasuke when they knocked on the door. They tried kicked me out, and it was to troublesome to argue, so… I just kinda let them…"

"WHAT! Damn where is Sasuke!" Naruto growled as he stormed down the path, away from bunk 7.

"Hey man! Where are you going?" Kiba asked running after the stampeding blond.

"To get Uchiha dumb-ass." Shikamaru mumbled following at their heels.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>After a nice five-minute rampage, Naruto spotted Sasuke leaning against a pine tree, mingling with Hayate and Kakashi, not a care in the world.<p>

"Sasuke!" Naruto hissed rushing up to the raven. Sensing the annoyance in the blond's voice Sasuke looked back at him quizzically.

"Ah! Naruto! How are you!" Kakashi greeted petting his blond head.

"And, Shikamaru! And, uh… what's your name again?" Kakashi asked looking directly at the out of breath brunette.

"Kiba! How could you not know that!" The boy shouted, both males now arguing with each other.

"Sasuke, we have to get back to the bunkhouse now." Naruto whispered to his friend.

"Why is that?" The raven sighed irritated enough as it was.

Naruto pursed his lips, not really wanting to say that Ino and Sakura where basically stripping in their room, because God know how many rules that would break but, it seemed there was no other way.

"Uh," He gulped glancing over at the occupied Kakashi and Hayate not paying much attention.

"There are girls in our room and we think there here for you." Sasuke flinched.

"No fucking way." Hayate choked, of course very locked in the conversation.

"Shit" Naruto muttered glancing at Shikamaru who also seemed out of ideas.

About to utter out an excuse, Naruto was cut off by a sickly cough.

"Nice bro. Hope you enjoy yourself! Kakashi did you hear? Sasuke's gonna be banging some girls tonight. Guess he didn't turn out gay!" Hayate grinned as Kakashi gave a sad look.

"Aw," The masked man whined halting his arguing with Kiba, "I wanted a gay friend I could talk to and share my experiences."

_He's gay too? Actually… I should have known that one. _Naruto mused watching as Kakashi appeared like was going to burst out in tears.

"You still have Genma."

It was then where the silver haired man fell to the ground, wailing about what a miserable life he had.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Sasuke gulped as he Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru entered the bunkhouse. It was worst then he could have ever imagined.<p>

"Sasuke!" Sakura screeched "Your finally here!" She jumped onto the ravens arm, squealing when Sasuke threw what she took as seductive glance at her.

The only clothing that hung on her slim figure was a pink sparkly push-up braw with a large black bow in the middle. She wore a small thong that also was rather pink and dazzling. The other girl had a purple strapless bra on, with nothing more then a G-strap against her hips.

You would think every male, a group especially _teenage boys _would have leapt for joy, but this was most certainly not the case for bunk seven. Shikamaru was too lazy to do anything of the sort; also he was already interested in a different more, chill girl. Naruto was in utter shock and more then embarrassed at the sight, while Sasuke… he was plainly not amused. Nor would have he been amused if it where any other girl, or guy for that manner, with the exception of one of course. And Kiba… well he actually did a grand leap because he actually was something of a pervert.

"I just wanted to give you a gift for always being there for me-"

"No Ino!" The pinkette yelped stomping on her friend's foot when the girl attached herself to _her_ man.

Ino pouted, a pretty successful attempt at being cute, well not really in Sasuke's view but Kiba seemed to be head over heals.

The brunette pushed both Naruto and Shikamaru out of the way with a holler he dashed up to the females.

"I was the one who thought of this Ino! I get to be with Sasuke first!" Sakura stammered glaring her envious emerald eyes at the platinum haired girl.

"Well," Kiba announced wrapping his arms around their necks. "Don't you ladies look, _fine_."

"To close Inuzuka, back up." Sasuke said blankly, noting the short distance between his face and the brunettes. He had to admit, he would much rather the girls on his arms then Kiba's dog like face any closer to his.

Sakura made an aggravated grunt while using the hand that was not occupying Sasuke to push back the mutt.

"Where only here for Sasuke, get the hell away!" She spat throwing a glare at the discarded brunette.

Ino's pale eyes glanced from Sasuke, to her friend then to Kiba before she huffed, letting go of her idol.

"I donno, I don't think he's that bad…" Ino said, winking at the lonely boy whom immediately grinned back.

Sakura looked appalled.

"Ino!" She shrieked, her mascara coated lashes dirtying the tops of her eye sockets. "How could you!"

"What, Sakura come on! I like Sasuke just as you do, but he really doesn't seem too willing! Now that I look at him… he really seems upset."

Finally both girls take in the hate filled expression non-other then Sasuke Uchiha wore. If looks could kill, both girls would be rotting in hell.

"That's because you-" Sakura's jab was interrupted as Naruto let out an awkward laugh.

"Hey now, let's leave Sasuke alone, besides, I don't think you guys are even aloud in here! Don't want Iruka finding out now, do ya?" The blond said in an animatedly.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelped, finally getting the attention he so disserved.

"Iruka said guys couldn't go in girls rooms, not that girls couldn't come in guys." Ino said with sassily shaking her hips.

"Ha! That would be so messed up!" Kiba laughed, being perverted as usual.

"Hey," Sakura said thru a glossy smile, "Can I talk to you in the bathroom?"

Naruto nodded slowly before following the pink haired girl. Sakura slowly closed the door as a loud 'woot woot!' bellowed thru their eardrums.

"Um, hi uh-"

"What the hell Naruto!" Sakura snapped balling her fingers into a fist.

The blond stared in shock as the girl began screaming at him thru watery eyes, her face streaking with black makeup.

"You don't understand how much I want this! I thought you where on my side! I thought you where trying help me!" she sobbed, burring her face in her hands.

"S…Sakura…I-" Naruto choked reaching out to give the girl a soothing touch on the shoulder. His action was shot down by a loud "NO!" that roared through the room like thunder.

"Do NOT touch me! I want nothing to do with you!" she shrieked throwing her hands down offensively, unaware of the glass cup resting behind her.

It fell with a loud clash, splitting into a million bits on the floor. Not a second later the door flew open, revealing a worried looking Uchiha who's attention immediately fell on the blond.

"Naruto!" He yelled, taking the boy out of his state of shock, "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt did you? Do you need to go to the medical room?" Sasuke babbled, continuing to ask questions to the unharmed blond.

_Why is it that he immediately runs to Naruto, when __**I'm**__ the one crying? Why is it always him that he notices first, and __**I**__ am always left alone? What so different about him then __**me**__? _Sakura reflected, the tears finally resting.

The girl watched as Naruto smiled and continued saying he was fine. She watched as Sasuke still insisted that he sit down. She watched as her eyes became foggy once again with tears of sadness.

_I know now what I need to do to get my one true love to finally like me_.

"Hey! Sasuke," Sakura smiled, wiping here eyes clear. The raven played little attention, simply flickered his grey eyes over at her.

"I was just asking if Naruto wanted to go to the party some of us are having later tonight. If your not to busy I would be so happy if- I mean, wanna go too? There's gonna be booz and shit if you do." She was suddenly the star of attention, catching Kiba with booz and shit, Sasuke with the sixth word then fell from her lips and Naruto himself with her positive, highly bipolar attitude.

"Party! Fuck yes!" Kiba hollered before resuming the make out session with Ino.

_I never said you where invited!_

"Yeah! Everyone can come I'll be so awesome!" She cheered loudly smiling with craze.

"Hn. I don't really-"

"Oh come on bastard! I'll be fun!" Naruto interrupted, hitting the end of his hip with his Sasuke's side and doing a shake like dance.

The raven rolled his eyes before finally compiling with the invitation.

"Yesh! Now it's a real party!" Naruto yelled, just then deciding it would be a good time to attack Sasuke with his sweatshirt sleeve rapidly.

Sakura nodded hiding her inner happiness.

"I'll go, just know I'm probably gonna end up sleeping there." Shikamaru sighed, his previous invisibility disappearing as Naruto shouted, "OhHo! I forgot you where here Shikamaru! Tu nessistamos hablan alta!"

"That's wrong in so many ways." The lazy teenager sighed flopping down on his bed.

"Do I need to teach you Spanish too now dumb-ass?" Sasuke piped, resulting in Naruto screaming 'Bastard!' like a battle cry and resuming the clothing abuse.

"Where is this party anyway?" asked, his cinnamon eyes filled with excitement.

Ino, now on the brunette's lap answered "In the music building! Kurenai and Asuma left for a date, and my friend Tenten got us the keys!"

"Sweet! Where such rebels!" Kiba howled before Sakura announced that her and Ino should be going.

Both girls said their farewells to Kiba, Shikamaru and an especially cheerful one to Sasuke before they came to Naruto.

"Bye Naruto!" Ino cried just before dashing out the door.

Naruto chagrined watching the still nearly naked girl make a run for it before asking Sakura if she wanted a coat.

"Nah, I'm fine." She smiled before pulling the blond in a close embrace. Naruto couldn't feel any more awkward.

"Umm b-bye" He said quietly, not use to the feeling of another body pressed against his. Much less one with weird bumps and indents all over the place!

"Bye Naruto, and thanks." She whispered before giving one final tight squeeze. She smiled before following behind her platinum blond haired friend.

Naruto's wave halted as he felt an ever-looming grin watching him.

"What?" The blond asked looking over at Kiba who couldn't look more entertained.

"What was that all about, you player!" The brunette howled slamming the door shut, laughing all the while at Naruto's rose colored face.

"Let's get ready men!" Kiba hollered running to his draw to see whatever shit he had in there. Shikamaru yawned, inwardly deciding what he had on would be fine.

Naruto exhaled, slowly staggering to his pile of clothes on the ground. He glanced over his shoulder noticing the still unmoving raven.

"Hey Sasuke-bastard, you waiting for an invitation or something?"

Still no response

"Saaasuuke you ok there, buddy?" The blond said softly. Nothing.

"Saaaaaaaaaasssuuuuuuuukeeee are you dea-"

"I'm going, I'm going!" The raven snapped, glaring at his friend before stampeding to his closet.

Naruto sighed, grabbing a bundle of clean looking clothes off the floor.

Tonight was gonna be one hell of a night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong><em>AN: Another chapter done! Wow that one was definatly the longest chapter ever! Think of it as a big hug to all you readers ^^ I think where moving along quiet nicely eh? So as you may have seen, I'm looking for a beta! Please, if your a GOOD editor who can be fast and catch a lot of mistakes, hit me back! I will be so greatful! I love all of you so much thanks for everything and PLLLLLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE review it really makes my day Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ (And inspire me to write long chapters as such!)_**_**_

_**_**_Love Kenny-chan ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ  
>P.S. So what do you guys think of Sakura? does it seem like she will be nice and turn into a kind character or not so much? Ehehehehehehehehhe the plot will soon thicken (￣▽￣)ノ<em>**_**_


	16. You Wanna Party With Us

****＼(＾▽＾*)_Kenny-chan Cant Spelll_(*＾▽＾)／****

**A/N: Heyy! (＾w＾*) New Chapter Yaaay! I thankfully got at AMAZING person to beta my story for me, but i'm still wondering if anyone else wants to do it as well to make their job easy, I will appreshiate it sooo much. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto, Sasuke wants you to give me Naruto so then I can regive it to him for his birthday. So yeah. Just do it.  
>(C00l Fact! Sasuke's Birhtday July 23 is... My parents anivery, my friend and her boyfriends aniversery, and also a really sad day for me because to wonderful people left me T^T R.I.P G and Vinny)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Does this look good on me, or what?" Kiba barked doing a little jump in front of Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru. All boys heading to a party in the music room, thrown by none other then Sakura Haruno and her friends.<p>

"Stunning." Shikamaru response, himself to lazy then to wear anything but baggy faded jeans and, a deep green sweatshirt with flip-flops for the occasion.

"Really complements your eyes." Naruto comments, wearing a loose navy blue T-shirt and sweatpants with a pair of Nike, high-top sneakers. It was all the blond could find in his mass of messy-ness.

Kiba turned to look at Sasuke, the raven not yet having made a comment on his apparel. Sasuke had a white muscle shirt on and a pair of black athletic shorts loosely hanging around his waste. He also wore two black mid calves on under a pair of Adidas flip-flops. He was not really in the mood to get all dolled up for pink-haired bitch-and-friends.

"What?" He said getting the look from the brunette, "Alright fine, you look like a sex God, I mean really, a red dog shirt and blue pants. I should just get on my knees right now." The raven sneered, a headache already threatening to break loose.

Kiba 'tsked' rolling his eyes.

"Do I sense sarcasm in that statement Uchiha?" The brunette asked storming around the raven.

"Yes Inuzuka, I **was** being sarcastic. Does that make you feel better?" Sasuke hissed, a dark aurora surrounding the boy as he glared daggers at the terrified brunette. He shook his head franticly.

"Now scram!" The raven hissed as the boy dashed away. You would think someone would help him at this point. Instead Naruto was laughing his ass off, as Shikamaru insisted we replay Kiba's suffering so he could catch it on camera.

Before the four musketeers knew it, they where outside of the music room. The building already beaming with music and good energy. Sasuke just thought it looked like hell.

"Well, men-"

"Let's blow this place UP!" Naruto cheered, interrupting Kiba just before the two dashed though the entrance, bright light streaming as the door was pried open.

Shikamaru sighed and muttered 'troublesome' before following their suit. Sasuke honestly had no choice. So, with one last swallow of pure air, he entered the forsaken party.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Sakura was immediately running up to them as the four boys located them selves at the entrance. Loud music pumped through some kid's stereo as a rainbow disco ball sat on a tall table. Teenagers where swarming the area, dancing to the loud music, not minding the small room in the slightest, if anything they seemed to enjoy being pressed so close together.<p>

"You all made it!" The pinkette squealed, her high 9-inch heals clicking behind her as a tight strapless red, glitzy dress hugged her slim figure. It seemed the girl fixed up her previously smeared makeup, emerald green peacock eye shadow highlighted her jade orbs, deep black lines outlining her bottom lids while her shiny pink lips flapped, greeting her new guests.

"You look so pretty Sakura!" Naruto smiled as the girl hugged him.

"Aw, your so sweet!" She chimed before bending over and kissing the blond on the cheek.

Naruto's eyes widened, never had he been kissed by **anyone**, of course aside from parents, probably. Or at least he hoped.

"Hey, Kiba, Shikamaru, and um, Sasuke." She whispered turning to face the other teenagers on her right.

"Sup'! Way to go with the party!" Kiba jumped before dashing off to some poor unfortunate girl.

"Hey Sakura, thanks for inviting us, you look nice." Shikamaru greeted before finding Temari with a bottle of beer in her hand.

Sakura waved him off before locking gaze with Sasuke.

"Um, Thanks for coming Sasuke."

"Hey it's good for the bastard once in a while, maybe now he'll learn to live a little." Naruto grinned playfully punching his friend on the arm.

"Hn." The raven mumbled before walking off.

Naruto sighed, giving the pinkette a sorry look,

"Don't worry, he gets better."

Sakura stared at the blond, taking in his every action.

"Hey, you okay?" Naruto asked, noticing the space cadet.

The girl immediately snapped out of her daze.

"Oh yeah! Come on let's dance!" She smiled, locking arms with the blue-eyed teenager before dragging him to the dance floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>The party was quiet a hit. Everyone either left with a new friend, lover or just too drunk to tell. All but Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Naruto and a few other friends lagged behind, the group gathered in the back.<p>

"Lets play a game you guys!" Ino yelled, plopping herself on the ground next to Sakura and Naruto.

The blond smiled, raising his mug of beer to the skies while cheering loudly in agreement.

Soon a small group found them selves seated in a circle.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, noticing his friend being quiet a loner in the corner, apart from the rest of the crowd.

"Come on, don't be such an ass!" He yelled signaling to the circle along with many others who where booing at him.

Finally he gave in rolling his eyes and sitting in an open space next to a dark haired stuttering girl.

"Score for pier pressure!" The blond shouted doing a victory stance.

Sakura, the girl curled up next to him, laughed loudly, swatting her hand playfully at his chest, signaling for the boy to sit down.

"Raise your hand for spin the bottle!" Ino shrieked, finishing off a bottle of liquor.

There where a large array of hands, two from Kiba actually. Sasuke of course would **never** partake in that event.

"Now truth of dare!" An even larger group of people raised their hands with a cheer. Another event the Uchiha refuse to act in.

"Okay, truth or dare wins!"

"What! Isn't there another option?" Sasuke snapped getting an irritable look from Kiba.

"What Uchiha, you wanna play tag?"

Sasuke scoffed, throwing a glare at the brunette.

"Your first Shika! Truth or dare?" Ino shouted pointing at the lazy boy leaning against the chair.

"What a drag, truth I guess." The teenager sighed taking a sip of the drink in his hands.

"Hm… are you a virgin?" She smiled cheekily lying on her belly.

Naruto choked.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes before exhaling loudly.

"No, alright now Kiba, truth or dare?" The brunette howled loudly running over to his friend and giving a hug, before falling back in his spot. Clearly _very_ drunk.

"Uh-d're-me!" He slurred slowly tipping over.

"Spin four times then run as fast as you can to the door." Shikamaru commanded a grin forming on his face.

"Okeey Shi-shi!" Kiba smiled before staggering to his feet.

"One!" Everyone counted loudly.

"Two!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the stupidity.

"Three!" Sakura laughed brushing her hand over Naruto's arm.

"Four!" Kiba took off terribly, stumbling into everything but the door, banging his head against the wall with a pang.

"Ouch!"

"Er, I don't think Kiba's up for asking… Um, I'll go instead." Naruto winced looking at his knocked out friend.

"Don't worry, I have a way to make him better." A boy with pale skin and dark hair smiled, getting up from the circle. Naruto had no idea how he didn't see the male before.

You would have thought that his crop top shirt and tight leather pants would point him out in a crowd, but instead he seemed to just now appear before him.

"Um, okay… uh sorry but, who are you?" The blond asked feeling somewhat awkward, not knowing the teenager in the slightest.

"H-h-his n-name is S-Sai." Hinita, the blushing girl next to Sasuke stuttered, the raven himself looking just as unaware of the stranger's percents as the blond.

"Oh okay, well hey Sai!" Naruto greeted as the pale skinned boy opened the black plastic bag he was caring.

"Hello Naruto." He responded the smile never leaving his face, how he knew the blond's name was unknown.

"What are you going to do to help Kiba?" Ino asked with a giggle pulling the discombobulated brunette back to the circle by his torso.

"Just use some of this." Sai, never dropped his smile, as he pulled the contents out of the blond.

"Woah! Where did you get that!" Naruto yelped as Sai revealed a handful of syringes, each devise filled with a clear fluid.

Most of the group stared wide-eyed at the boy, just as in shock as Naruto.

"What? Oh this? This is just a little gift I got, don't worry it makes you feel great." Before anyone could stop him, Sai injected Kiba through a popped vain on his under-arm, the see-though liquid draining into the brunette's blood stream.

Naruto pursed his lips just as Kiba began mumbling something in audible.

_I swear, if this prick hurt Kiba I'm gonna fucking kill-_

The blond's thoughts where interrupted as a loud howling laugh broke the silence.

"Hey everyone look at my fingers, aren't they so cute! There like little munchkin snacks." Kiba said, shooting up instantly.

Ino along with many others laughed loudly just before the platinum haired girl kissed the brunette hard on the lips.

"That was the most amazing kiss ever." Kiba grinned, going in for another.

"Hey give me some of that shit!"

"Yeah, pass it around Sai,"

"Do you have enough for everyone?"

Before long more then half of the circle was filled with Sai's strange drug.

Naruto quickly flashed his eyes over to Sasuke, the raven had yet to go ask for a helping which made the blond exhale and calm down slightly.

"Hey do we even know what this stuff is?" Naruto asked, watching Sakura purse her pink lips before clenching her fingers around a syringe.

"I'm sure it's fine Naruto." Sakura sighed before pressing the tip to her light skin.

The blond winced as she pushed the chemical into her blood stream.

She sighed as she felt the drug infiltrate her system and couldn't help but smile at the warm feeling.

"Sakura, are you… um, okay?" Naruto asked, fear flashing through his cobalt eyes.

The girl snickered before pecking him on the cheek.

"Oh course I'm fine honey, you need to lighten up!" She moaned, as her mouth slowly began wandering towards his own.

Naruto pinched his eyelids together as her breath radiated off his lips. But the kiss never happened, instead she slowly began backing away.

Naruto slowly cracked open his eyes as he felt her presents diminish.

"Sakura a-"

"I see you haven't taken one yet Naruto Uzumaki." The blond was cut off by the callous voice that filled his eardrums. A loaded syringe twirled between Sai's ghostly bones, a disdainful smile clinging to cheeks.

"Uh, no that's okay, I don't really-" Naruto stammered backing away from the slowly advancing teenager.

"Come one Naruto!" Someone yelled, causing more attention to be drawn on the two.

"It's been watered down 95% and you still won't take it?" Sai inquired looking down at the still seated blond.

"N-no that's really okay, I'm not into that kind of stuff." Naruto winced as he felt the wall against his back, trapping him from retreating away anymore.

Slowly Sai bent down to his level, the drug still dancing between his fingers.

"What are you, a scared little girl? Do you even have a dick? I mean if you won't take this what kind of man are you? You dickless pussy."

Naruto felt a dry lump move throat, a bead of sweat slipping down his neck, as the crowed behind him cheered his name.

_This is what I have always wanted, right?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Sasuke insides twisted as his friend reached forward, opening his palms and welcoming whatever that douche bag was giving him.<p>

He clenched his teeth tightly as he watched Sakura crawl over and purr in his lap.

And he threw up as he watched the moron let them inject him.

He fled for the bathroom, and thank God he knew where that was.

His shaking hands gripped tightly on the trashcan that he emptied his insides in.

A loud cheer messed with Sasuke's head, as he desperatly tried to lessen his harsh breath.

_I'll all be fine, _the raven told himself, slowly reaching for the faucet, _I've done drugs, and look at how I turned out._

He glanced into the mirror his eyes not missing the man staring back at him.

"Fuck"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>The feeling was nice. No, it was more then nice, it was amazing. Naruto could feel every part of his body as the fluid tainted his blood. Warm, so warm.<p>

"Sakura you're so pretty, you know that right?" The blond hummed happily throwing his arms around the slim girl.

"But why doesn't Sasuke think so?" She mused right back, her hips swaying out of beat with the loud music.

"I love this song." Naruto grinned, letting the girl grind against his pelvis.

"Why doesn't Sasuke love me?"

"This is such a good song."

"How can we make Sasuke love me?"

"Uh-ha, we could uh, like in that movie, you know, that really good one…"

Sakura smiled as she turned around to face the blond, his pupils where wide under half way shut eye lids and, his cheeks red against his tan skin, golden hair flailing in the heat. No matter how attractive the blond may have looked through her jade eyes, she had to have Sasuke. She just had to.

"Ya, that's a good idea we could make Sasuke j-j-je-je-"

"Jelly?"

"No, jealous."

"Oh, I shoulda known that one."

"Ya it wasn't that hard to know."

"I should h-"

Naruto's ramblings where cut short as a pair of two cherry lips clamped over his own. His azure eyes shot open as the hot lips sucked away his breath. But he did not pull away as he tasted the artificial sticky bubblegum paste run over his tongue, not as her hands left trails of fake glitter over his chest.

He felt too hot to move, too entranced to make a sound, too fake to be real.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>His throat hitched as he watched the two-exchange saliva. It was like falling, except he never landed. He just keep falling and falling.<p>

"Oh my God! Sakura there's a bug on you!" Ino yelped pointing at a large brown beetle crawling on her dress.

"See! I told you! That was one of the bugs! That was to one from the shower I was telling everyone about!" Kiba howled as Hinita swatted the bug away.

Then they stopped. They just looked at each other then over at him, the boy who was still endless miles away from the ground.

He didn't stop falling after they kissed; he didn't even stop when Iruka found the party, his face red and steam puffing out his ears as everyone raced as fast as they could to their bunks.

Sasuke didn't stop falling. He just waited for impact. Very, very patiently.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Good night everyone." Naruto moaned happily as he fell onto the nearest bed.<p>

Kiba laughed lightly as he pranced over to the teenager, shifting him slightly before opening his mouth to speak.

"Hey Naruto, your on the wrong bed, bro." The brunette said quietly as Naruto stood up.

"Ah, ha sorry buddy." He hummed, before crawling up in his own bed, throwing the blue shirt off just after he was under the covers.

Sasuke silently got ready for bed, making his way onto the mattress as he looked over at Shikamaru, the teenager already deep in sleep after the crazy night.

The raven sighed as he tried closing his eyes.

"You guys, the bed is sucking me in, I'm siiiinking." Naruto giggle whimsically, his voice fading into a sleepy tone.

Before long the bunk was silent, except from the slow breathing of the four teenagers. All of whom where in a deep realm of vivid dreams, except one raven-haired boy. His head pounded and chest aced as his pale hands clenched the blankets.

"I don't get it." Sasuke whispered sardonically to himself, his eyes clamped shut.

"I don't fucking get what is wrong with me." He laughed bitterly.

_Why do I care about him?_

"He clearly doesn't feel the same way."

_Why do I want to be with him?_

A stuffed whimper caused Sasuke's dark orbs to present themselves on that late night.

Slowly he crept over to the small sniffling body. The raven smirked solemnly as he bent down to the teenager, his blond bangs concealing that sweat-drenched face.

"Your suppos't to have good dreams when you're high, moron." He said sadly as he rubbed the boy's arched back. His tormented expression relaxed slowly as Sasuke continued lulling him in as many ways as possible without waking the blond.

"Good night Naruto." The Uchiha said in a hushed voice.

A genuine smile made its small appearance that night also. Because that was enough. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha defiantly wanted more, but just being able to help him was enough.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong><em>AN: Aw how sad T^T, I'm really curiouse to what you guys think of Sakura so plz tell me, I'm vry intrested d(ゝc_,･*) Please review My deers it REALLY means the world to me, Like... REALLY, even if it's quick or you don;t wanna sigh in or even just a "Good Try!" Is good enough! I mean "Good Try" without the exclimation point is pushing it a bit but... jk d(^_^) _**_**_

_**_**_Love Kenny-chan_**_**_


	17. Kiba Inuzuka AKA Drag Queen

****＼(＾▽＾*)_Kenny-chan Cant Spelll_(*＾▽＾)／****

**A/N: YOUR REVIEWS MADE ME SO HAPPY (*≧▽≦) THnx for doing that, you guys are amazing \(´∀｀\*)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does, but... I do own this word right here: dawrhjgevlgwietirunvgesuzilc jeghwjakfnhbjmnbhjklmnbnj  
>definition:<br>****A feeling of release**

**example:  
>I just <strong>dawrhjgevlgwietirunvgesuzilc jeghwjakfnhbjmnbhjklmnbnj after looking at that picture of Naruto and Sasuke ≥u≤****

****The face of someone who has******** **dawrhjgevlgwietirunvgesuzilc jeghwjakfnhbjmnbhjklmnbnj:  
>（￣ー￣）<br>******

* * *

><p>"Come on man, it won't be that bad." Shikamaru insisted, personally escorting Naruto Uzumaki in the direction of a small wood building located just on the boarder line of the campus boundaries, know to the campers as the Health center.<p>

"But I'm so tired…" Naruto grumbled not particularly wanting to make an appearance in a psychiatrist office just yet.

"And you honestly think that I want me to walk you there? Why didn't you just ask Kiba to take you?" Shikamaru sighed, finally making it though the door.

Naruto snorted out a laugh.

"Oh yeah, he'll defiantly be able to walk from the bunk to here at six in the morning, hell I don't think he'll be able to walk out of bed for at least a few days!"

Shikamaru sighed again.

"Point taken. What the hell did he even do last night?"

Naruto shrugged, thinking back to the previous night, the late hours mainly containing an extremely drunken maniac with the name of Kiba Inuzuka.

"I guess I could have asked Sasuke but… I don't know he seemed a little off today." Naruto mused spotting the entrance to the one and only, Tsunade's office.

Shikamaru pointed his lips downwards, this was rare, he didn't notice anything wrong with his least favorite raven, or at least nothing unusual.

"How so?" He asked glancing over at the blond who seemed to be wishing for the door to burn down with his vision.

"I don't know," Naruto huffed, puffing out his cheeks when he lightly banged on the door.

"He just seemed… tired."

"Where all tired you know Naruto."

"Then don't ask me!"

"Ah, I see what you did, you thought it would be better to make me do this shit instead of having to trouble Uchiha, huh? Really funny."

"Nuh-uh, that's not true!"

Before another word could be spoken the harassed door swung open, leaving a tall wide chested woman in its place, her hair in two messy ponytails hung from above her china-doll face.

"Oh Naruto Uzumaki, finally paid me a visit huh?" The woman grunted fixing her low-cut shirt that clung dangerously tight to her body.

"Yeah well, I actually was sent to this by stupid Iruka." The blond muttered to himself angrily.

"Fine, just get in here brat." She exhaled flipping a lock of hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto mumbled following the woman into her office. The door shut with a slam.

Shikamaru blinked twice.

_All right… what the hell do I do now?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Tsunade, the camp psychiatrist, tapped her pencil against her desk. Her eyes shifting between the computer in front of her and the blond blue-eyed boy wearing a disagreeable look.<p>

"Well?" She sighed, the teenager still refusing to answer her questions.

"What do you want me to say? Everything is working good for me, I just got a little bruised up that one time in the barn because I fell." Naruto pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Man, that was so long ago! Can't everyone just get over it?"

Tsunade pursed her lips, scrolling though endless documents on her computer. She was sure there was more of the story, how to get it out of the blond was the tricky part.

"Okay then Naruto Uzumaki, well what are you doing today?" Naruto quirked his eyebrow, eyeing the psychiatrist suspiciously.

"Just regular camp stuff…"

"Are you exited for the play? I hear your going to be Juliet."

"I guess,"

"Have you made any friends?"

"Some,"

"What are they like?"

"Their nice I guess."

This was harder then Tsunade thought it would be.

"You know, your a lot like another boy I know, he gave me a one word answer every time I tried to talk with him. You might know him, Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto couldn't help but choke with laughter.

"Really? Ha, that's a first. I usually hear how me and Sasuke are anything but similar."

_Bingo. _The psychiatrist smiled to herself as the words continued flowing though the blond's mouth.

"How do you two know each other?" She asked with a flick of her blond ponytail.

Naruto tilted his head up, remembering the first time they came in contact.

"Actually, first time I met him he was a real asshole. We sorta started out as enemies, but now where actually really good friends!" A grin flashed across the blond's face as he finished his statement.

"Well, not many people can say that, I've know Sasuke since he was little and he still has a problem warming up to me. How did you do it?"

"Um, I don't really even know how it happened, it was actually really weird I guess we just kinda… got close."

Tsunade nodded, pretending like that always happened.

"But," Naruto started, biting his bottom lip, "I hope I really don't screw up the show… tomorrow is the big day and if I mess up my lines, his lines will be too."

"Ah yes, he's is Romeo if I do remember, right?"

Naruto nodded quickly, earning a chuckled response from the psychiatrist.

"Sorry, that's just too funny. I'm sure you will do great, don't worry about him, he's probably just as nervous." Tsunade said, taking a liking to that boy.

Naruto smiled cheekily getting up from his chair and walking over to the door.

"Hey, I didn't say you could leave yet!" Tsunade yelled, watching the blond exit her office.

"Bye lady!" Naruto's voice called as he dashed away.

"… Brat."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Well, Look who it is," Kakashi smirked behind his mask, the man's eyes setting on the dark haired teenager sprawled on the living room couch of his and the rest of the adult's cabin.<p>

"Sasuke Uchiha, what a surprise!"

"Shut it Kakashi, I'm just bored." The boy scowled waving a remote controller at the small television screen in font of him.

Unfortunately, his guardian giving him a dark look, snatched the devise from his hands.

"No T.V. at camp!" Sasuke glared, before rolling his eyes dismissingly.

"I can't believe it, my birthdays in two days and you won't even let me watch something for a minute."

Kakashi sighed, tossing his hand behind his head.

"Eh, I thought you forgot about that."

"My timing couldn't get any worse right? Tomorrows the play, and of course the next day is when I get me freedom from you." A smirk dancing across the raven's lips as he watched his caretaker freeze.

"So… are you just gonna up and leave?" Kakashi asked after a moment of sweet silence.

"Well, I certainly could if I wanted to." The young Uchiha scoffed sitting up to look at his caretaker whom he has know for so many years.

"Yeah I guess you could, I really couldn't stop you."

"Hn, yeah, I could just leave, never see you, this camp, or anyone else, huh?"

The silver haired councilor took in a shaky breath. He had cared for the young Uchiha since he was young. He may not appear to love for the spiteful raven, he really held him close and, considered him one of the most important people in his life. Even when was he was being a completely evil, prick. Such as right now for instance.

"But, I don't think I will." Sasuke said simply, falling back on the soft couch under him.

At first Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing and started doubting his sanity, but once he finally coped with the mind-boggling even he couldn't help but smile widely.

"That's great Sasuke," He said, before handing the remote back over to him.

"Yeah, just thought it would be better, you know don't have to pack everything up and uh… stuff. Oh and I get to keep my car, so,"

"Uh-huh." Kakashi chuckled, knowing the real reason why his ward was choosing to stay in one places he hated with burning passion.

Their conversation was ended as Genma pranced through the room, immediately hugging Sasuke for all he was worth.

"Sasuke!" The man yelled, "I'm so happy your staying with me! Now we have more time to do the dirty!"

"Genma! What the hell, how did you know I was staying, and I swear to God if you don't stop hugging me I'll rip you apart." The raven hissed pushing the clingy man away from him.

"I was listening behind the door!" The longhaired man cheered giving him the 'thumbs up'.

"Of course you where…"

"It's because of Naruto, right?" Genma screeched, staring excitedly at the speechless raven.

"Eh-uh…" He said, trying to force words out of himself.

"I knew it!"

Before Sasuke or Kakashi could object, the teenager was pulled onto his feet.

"Everyone! Sasuke has a very important announcement!" Genma shouted, while texting rapidly.

Within no time at all nearly every councilor, no one knew where Tsunade was, most likely too drunk in her office to answer her phone, along with Iruka whom was apparently to busy with a meeting to be called forth, but other then that, all adults arranged themselves around the center room of the Councilor's Cabin.

"…Don't you guys have anything better to do then… fuck it."

"Well Sasuke, tell them why your staying!" Genma said lightly punching the teenager.

"You're staying? Awesome man."

"That's cool Sasuke."

"Yes! More time to embrace your youth!"

"That's not the big important news though!" Genma yipped again, flailing his arms for attention.

"Tell em' Sasuke!"

The dark haired teenager pursed his lips, after glaring ever most hatefully at Genma. He would most certainly get the councilor back for this.

"Uh, that's okay Sasuke you don't have to-"

"I'm staying because I like Naruto Uzumaki." Kakashi choked the second those words left his ward's lips. He knew the blond boy was the reason Sasuke was staying, but him admitting it to everyone was not as predictable. Many others had different reactions.

"HA! I knew you where gay, queer-o!" Hayate jabbed laughing his ass of by the door.

Sasuke threw him the middle finger just before he was glomped by a man in green. All green.

"Your youthful spirit has connected you with another young in their bloom of youth! I congratulate you, young youthful soul!" Gai cried shaking the raven left and right.

"Naruto? Really now?"

"Aw lighten up Orochimaru! Come on let's celebrate!" Anko yelled patting Sasuke on the back harshly.

The pale man just rolled his eyes before walking off to who knows where.

"Eh," Asuma shrugged, "Newbies."

"Congratulation Sasuke, I hope it goes well." The art councilor smiled warmly under her boyfriends arm.

"Thanks Kurenai."

"So," Genma yapped, of course demanding attention yet again.

"Does that mean I can have some sex action in the play?"

"Genma!"

"Sick!"

"No, Genma you can _not_ put that in the script. EVER." Sasuke growled hitting the man on the side of his face.

"Ow! Come one please, how about just a little kiss?" The man begged making a puckering his lips much to Sasuke's dismay.

"…Fine."

"Yes!"

"WHAT!" more then half the room screamed.

"Ah ha, uh Sasuke, I think we may be getting a little ahead of ourselves here." Kakashi said, hands up, unconsciously defended the masked man from any rash punches from the raven.

"Dude, if you kiss him… HA HA gaaaay" Hayate hummed to himself cracking up all over again.

"Um, I don't really see a problem with it but the show is tomorrow… how can you do something like that?" Asuma asked sending a nervous glance at the red-eyed woman who nodded in agreement.

Genma chuckled to himself before yelling a battle cry into the air.

"Genma Shiranui can do ANYTHING!" The man shouted to himself, inspirational tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Embrace your youth Genma!" What's better then one crying man? Two of course!

Sasuke glared, instantly shutting the two up just as Kakashi spoke.

"Are you sure about this Sasuke? I mean…"

The raven glanced off to side for a moment, taking time to think of the consequences of his actions before slowly nodding.

"Okay then! Get you lips ready Sasuke Uchiha!" Genma squealed before getting slammed to the ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Sakura laughed loudly as she raised her arrow at the target in front of her.<p>

"So, opening night for you, huh? Your play is Romeo and Juliet, right?"

"Yup!" A blond boy with unbelievably blue eyes smiled, watching as her arrow engraved itself in the second outer ring of the colorful target.

She groaned lowly before reloading her bow.

"What part do you play?" She asked narrowing her emerald eyes, forcing concentration on the circular board.

"Oh, I'm J-"

"You guys!"

Both teenagers flinched at the sudden shout, Sakura's arrow flinging madly off to the side.

"Ino!" The pinkette hissed, turning to the apologetic girl, a bleach blond pony tail swaying as she smiled wryly.

"Eh, sorry, but we all have to hang out tonight! Kiba stole some beer from the councilors cabin just for the occasion!" She clapped happily, wanting nothing more then a good party and great fuck.

Sakura huffed, jabbing her head to the left.

"Sorry Ino, me and Naruto are going to the lake. Maybe some other time."

"Aw, okay see you two love-birds later!"

"INO!" Sakura yelped blushing at the interaction.

Naruto laughed to himself just as the last activity of the day was dismissed by Kakashi whom had his face burrowed in a pornographic book all the while.

"Hey," Sasuke said walking up to the blond and his pink haired friend both smiling as the raven entered their line of vision.

"You wanna go to the art room or something, because I'm going to be bored out of my freaken mind if I have nothing to do." The teenager groaned crossing his arms over his bland deep green t-shirt.

Sakura lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Sure Sasuke- I mean, yeah that's fine!" The girl beamed locking arms with the raven.

"Eh, I wasn't talking… whatever." The teenager huffed, giving into the girls grasp.

"The art room right Sasuke?"

"…Sure."

"B-but I thought we where going to the lake-"

"Shut it Nar- ah, yeah we can go their some other time."

The teenage girl glanced over at the boy next to her and smiled sheepishly before slipping her other arm around his, successfully creating a chain with the two boys whom she saw as polar-opposites.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>It was just before 11 in the morning as the C group, also known as the cast of 'Romeo and Juliet' all gathered in the small area set up for them, the twenty-or-so heads eagerly tuned into their drama instructor Genma's important announcement.<p>

Normally such event is considered one of the most irritating, and utterly suckish moments in the eyes of Sasuke Uchiha, but honestly anything was better then what he was doing before.

Sakura had insisted that herself along with Naruto and Sasuke slept 'under the stars' or so she said. Sasuke just called it being too stupid to realize the warm bed waiting inside a much more secure bunk.

Either that or just another plot for the girl to sleep next to him. Normally, the raven would have not given a rat's ass about what other people wanted to do, but Naruto talked him into it. What a surprise.

What got the dark haired teenager angriest was the fact that even at six in the morning, that pink girl wouldn't shut up! She just went on and on, talking about… hell if Sasuke knew! All her words seemed to revolve around either clothing, her friend-ish Ino, or some rapper guy named…Drack?

So now, on the wonderful day of July 22, the last day of a certain Uchiha's 17th year, anxiety, nervousness, fear, and excitement radiated off the campers of camp Konoha. Today was the day the C group would put on their production 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"Alright, I know everyone is excited," Genma said, his own eye's wide and eager, "but don't get ahead of yourselves, the show starts in eight hours! So take a deep breath and keep a calm face."

The teenagers inhaled and exhaled deeply, smiling and making small chat with one another, many trying to resist squealing with anticipation.

"And, I'm adding something to the script."

Sasuke could have sworn he heard a few hearts stop the second those words left their director's lips.

A panicked rabble began but was quickly ended as Genma's mouth opened, yelling for the kids' attention.

"Calm down everyone!" The man groaned face palming at the cast's reaction. "Hardly any of you have anything to worry about!"

"Who does have to worry?"

"Yeah tell us!"

"It will be so troublesome if I have to change my act."

Usually it's Genma who is annoying everyone. This time everyone was infuriating him.

"The only change is that there are going to be a few 'kissing scenes' between Romeo and Juliet, okay?" The director explained, a vain popping on his forehead.

Sasuke couldn't help the blush from forming on his cheeks as many glances where directed at him. But honestly, the attention from the other campers wasn't why the raven lost his composure, it was the blond boy who standing across from him.

"Alright! First act stage crew; you have lighting till one, commoners; costumes!" Genma sang as the cast moved around to their designated places.

"Okay, Lady Capulet get your hair done up really pretty- oh! And Romeo and Juliet meet with me in a mille-second, kay? Hey! Guards must wear purple not-"

Sasuke quickly glimpsed up just enough to see Naruto sluggishly padding over to him, his golden bangs concealing not only the bluest eyes in existence, but also patches of scared, flaming cheeks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed quietly once he finally made it to the raven's side. The blond didn't have a good feeling in his belly when he heard what was being added to the play.<p>

It wasn't that he was really bothered with kissing his bunkmate. Actually he wasn't bothered that in the slightest!

_Shouldn't I be though?_

Naruto shook the thought out of his head as swallowed in a breath of oxygen.

Two dark orbs silently watched him as he thought of the words to say. Preferably words that would make the raven least angry. That was what really upsetting the blond.

_ Sasuke is going to hate me._

He shuttered, knowing from experience how awful that was.

Naruto treasured their friendship above almost anything and everything. It was nearly sacred, and of course, just like most things in his life, that was about to come crashing down. All because of how much he will hate having to kiss him.

_ Should I act disgusted? _

The blond mused, biting his bottom lip lightly. They had been standing next to each other silently for less then a few seconds yet Naruto already had more then a hundred, questions, concerns, and, quiet a bundle of down right fears.

_ But… I'm not grossed out. I don't wanna be fake with Sasuke. Right? _

Naruto's gently nibbling got somewhat more violent as his distress splashed across his face.

_That's bad isn't it? I should be grossed out just like he is. Maybe I should apologize..._

Naruto's emotions went from bad to worse as he watched Sasuke's eyes roam him up and down.

_Nearly every person from this camp is better looking then I am and yet they're making me kiss him. The most attractive person I know. Even if he is a bastard at times, he still is wanted by everyone. He really is a good person._

_ I defiantly should apologize._

But Naruto could not apologize like he wanted as his words where cut off by a luminous laugh.

"Of course we would be the ones ending up kissing each other, huh?" Sasuke smirked, his eyes smiling into the pools of sweet blue's.

Naruto brightened as he watched his friend grin, not hate but humor enchanting his features.

"Tell me about it! When is it not you and me? I swear these councilors think where brother's or something!" The blond pawed back, smiling a very Naruto-like smile.

"Yeah or they could be trying to set us up."

"What?" The blue-eyed boy asked not hearing the whispered commentary.

"What yourself."

"Wait… didn't you just say something?"

"Yeah I just said 'what yourself'."

"Wet yourself? Your kinda weird Sasuke…"

"Wait what?"

"I have no idea."

"…Hmm."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>After Genma had told the boys when they would smash their two teenage lips together, both where sent to the costume area to put on their first act costumes.<p>

Naruto groaned loudly as he looked over his first act costume, a dark blue dress with small white buttons going down the middle.

"Oh, yeah that sucks." Sasuke smirked eyeing the girly apparel.

The blond sent a weak glare at material before slowly raising it up wearingly.

"It won't attack you know." Temari smiled, leaning over from her own table of outfits.

"I don't know; it does look pretty feisty..." Sasuke pointed out, elbowing the blond playfully.

"Very funny Sasuke. I'm totally l.o. right now!" Naruto stormed punching him back in a much less playful way.

"It's not as bad as this you know." Temari commented pulling forward her long red gown that no doubt weighed at least twenty pounds more then she did.

Naruto's laugh haulted after his azure eyes rolled off the gown and onto his second act dress. That was the dress Naruto would be smooching with Sasuke in, and it by far the worst, most girly, frilly dress the blond had ever seen.

_Is that lace?!_ Naruto thought as he examined the rose outfit. Complete with thin straps, a white sash, boots and a pink headband with **bows**.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Sasuke growled at the other him staring back at him. He did not like blush, or eye shadow, or foundation, or lipstick and he most certainly did <strong>not<strong> like eyeliner. Mostly.

"I don't understand why I need to wear make up." The raven muttered to himself catching the attention of the other staring role next to him.

"You're a guy in this thing and you have to wear that much make up, imagine how much this sucks for me!" Naruto hollered pointing at his heavily powdered face.

"At least you talked them out of changing your hair. I can only imagine you with pigtails." Sasuke snickered as he ruffled the boy's blond head.

Naruto sighed, but his eyes where bright and smiley making the raven's mood increase even more so.

Yeah, brown lace up cowboy shoes, a somewhat provocative vest and what he considered leggings didn't really make him feel like a million buck, and chances are, if he was put up with anyone other then the sunny teenager next to him Sasuke would have lost it, but surprisingly enough, Sasuke was… happy. He was really happy.

"One hour till show time!" Someone's voice shouted, breaking the raven out of his trance.

"Ah so hear is Naruto and Sasuke, you guys- OH MY GOD!" A familiar voice howled as head draped with desperate attempt at 'flow' made it's way into Sasuke's mirror.

"Screw you, Kiba." Naruto pouted as his friend galloped over to him, his eyes never leaving from the blond not so silently raging in his chair.

"Woah Sasuke, you just look like a gay Peter Pan but Naruto you look like…" The raven felt a vain pop on his forehead for multiple reasons.

"A FUCKING DRAG QUEEN!" Kiba laughed his ass of while Naruto and Sasuke silently decided putting an end to the boy.

"Hey Kiba," The raven said, his voice cavity sweet, "You need a new look."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Wow, you look hotter then Justin Beiber!" Naruto grinned as he looked over his finished work.<p>

"Hn." Sasuke smirked as he swiped the last bit of vivid pink across a certain brunette's lips.

"Mh, I would totally do you if you weren't a guy."

"…" _Uh..._

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY YOU ASSHOLES!" Kiba howled shaking around in his chair, both hands and feet tied up in pink bows. Just for that extra style.

"You know Naruto, I think the lace up heals where a nice touch, no?" The Uchiha pondered dryly, towering over the mortified Kiba.

"I agree Sasuke, but what really made the outfit I think is that lovely sleek dress." Naruto commented, stroking his chin like a geniuses.

"FIVE MINUTES TILL SHOW TIME!"

Both teenagers jumped at the abrupt notification.

"Shit!" Naruto cussed grabbing whatever makeup product he could, sloshing it around his face.

Sasuke took a moment to silently take in his friend struggling. He quietly inhaled as he pulled his bunkmate's face to his by the chin.

The raven's dark orbs patrolled the blond's perfect stunned features. In all honesty anyone would be entranced by his current getup but Sasuke was positive he thought he was cuter with out all the powder. Still… he was pretty damn cute.

"You look adorable, okay? Now let's go." He whispered quickly, pained at how his emotions where being displayed through every word.

Naruto's pink lips twisted in a smirk as he squinted an eye at his friend suspiciously.

"Adorable eh? Your gonna pay for that one Sas," The blond giggled as he was pulled on stage by his right hand,

"That's a promise!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Ey, are you guy's just gonna leave me here?" A particular, boygirl howled, stilettos and all.

"Hey!"

"HEY!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Just a nice little chapter, no real evil stuff... that's all for the next chapter MWAHAHHAH ＼(o￣∇￣o)/ but seriously, the next chapters gonna be intence as anything so I hope you all stay tuned ^.-b Plllleeeeeeaaaaaasssseeeee reveiw! It makes my day like you would not belive and makes me just SOOO HAPPY SO PLZ PLZ PLZ, it can be anything! I need to know!**_

**_Love Kenny-chan_**


	18. Empty

****＼(＾▽＾*)_Kenny-chan Cant Spelll_(*＾▽＾)／****

**A/N: Yet again, I humbly thank you for your wonderouse reviews. MWWAAAAA I LLLOOOVVVEEE ALLL OF YOUUUU! \( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/ Thnx for all of your support you amazing little readers, and I just want to give you a big KIISSSS for reading all of this! Anyway Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... yet (￣▽￣)**

* * *

><p>All one hundred twenty seats, standing proudly in front of the large decked out stage, where over flooded with families, friends and loved ones. All bustling and in quiet-less anticipation for the play 'Romeo and Juliet'. The production containing a cast of campers all in their late teenage years putting in restless hours to make this play the best it could be. And yet, all the loud rowdy noise of the audience could hardly hold a match to what was going on behind the heavy red velvet curtains.<p>

Bright shots flashing, hollers and howls as fabric-coated feet jumped across the boarded stage floor.

But, all in an instant, the world fell silent as one dark haired brunette sluggishly pulled himself before the audience.

The adolescence let out a troubled sigh as his usual poor posture straitened up. "Without further a due," His low voice echoed, the audience carefully absorbing every syllable.

"Group C of Camp Konoha presents 'Romeo and Juliet.' Please enjoy."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>The first scene was quiet an easy scene to pull off, two heavily armored males joking around with each other, both shunning their enemies with humorous language while making complete fools of themselves.<p>

Naruto Uzumaki, A 5'6 seventeen year old with blazing ice blue eyes stomach bubbled with excitement as a pure smile consumed his peach colored face. The boy had hidden out of view on the right backstage wing, watching the interaction of characters take place.

"Are you nervous?" A smirking Uchiha whispers lowly.

Naruto, after pointing out the raven 'scared the sacred shit' out of him, he responded with a triumphant 'no way in fucking hell.' Clearly his mouth doesn't fit his appearance.

"You know it's not polite for to use such language."

"You're an ass-hole Sasuke, you know that right?"

"What ever you say my little bitch."

Naruto couldn't stop the laugh from escaping his lips.

"Sh-h-h," Sasuke attempted at hushing. Failing miserably as suppressing his own quiet guffaw just as Lady Montague's lines came to a standpoint.

"Shit, that's my queue." The seventeen year-old muttered, watching as the character playing Benvolio finished his action.

"Good luck bastard!" Naruto whispered giving the teenager playing Romeo a goofy grin complete with a thumbs up.

Sasuke locked vision with the boy for a second, his dark orbs embracing blue before snickering and hoping on stage. He nailed the part of Romeo a little to well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>So far, everything went perfectly. Naruto screwed up his lines nearly every time, but it seemed everyone was able to make it unnoticeable.<p>

For example, at one point the blond asked where London was, when he should have been asking where Paris was, someone responded with, 'It's in France darling Juliet, maybe you can ask **Paris** if he wants to go with you. He's at the ball you know.'

Currently Naruto is having another one of these times as Sasuke just got on his knee pulled the blond's hand towards his lips and pressed the two together lightly.

His face set reddened like a forest fire and the butterflies in his stomach basically exploded.

"Y-you k-kiss like in the movies."

Not only was the line much to fast, but it was also the wrong line entirely.

Genma's jaw hit the floor as he silently shrieked behind set.

"Um, ah, I mean in-" Naruto stuttered his heart doing a spinning out of control.

"Well," Sasuke interrupted, a bastard's smirk stuck on his face, "Let us pray thou is not talking of a Tom Cruise movie."

Loud laughter erupted from the audience at the remark, along with a round of applause directed at the two actors.

There all better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>The moment the curtains closed for the first intermission, both boys burst out laughing. In a desperate attempt to hold onto their breaths, while falling off center stage.<p>

"T-Tom Cruise?! What the fuck!?" Naruto howled, trying with all his strength to spit out the words as he gave a pitiful shot at waving a 'good job' to a cast member.

"Hey!" The raven shouted himself also in a fit of hysterics, "That was all your fault right there!"

The blond just shrugged grinning like a maniac.

"Everyone, you're doing great! Come meet up over here for a sec!" Genma called out, as a bundle of campers gathered around the joyous- but still stressed out- instructor.

Just as Sasuke and Naruto where following the order, a flash of bubble gum pink caught Sasuke's line of vision.

There she was, the girl that, Sasuke presumed, of Naruto's dreams. Her forest green eyes darting through the sea of teenagers, probably looking for one particular head of bright golden hair.

She raised her hand pathetically at the Uchiha, before continuing her search.

"Naruto!" She yelled in a hushed voice, loud enough for both Sasuke, and the blond next to him could hear.

Sakura franticly waved her hand inward, making a calling motion for the blond.

Naruto instantly smiled back, but held up a finger, telling the pinkette to wait for a moment.

She furrowed her brows before harshening her summoning hand jester.

Naruto bit his bottom lip, blue eyes glancing at Sasuke for some form of reassurance.

The raven shrugged as he rushed off to the girl. The sad bubbles in Sasuke's stomach swirling about. But he was happy with this. He reminded himself, the raven's cheeks still acing from all of the smiling and laughter. As long as he had this. He would not ask for more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Hey Sakura! Do you like the play? It's pretty ridiculous, huh?" Naruto chimed while following the girl to the secluded costume bins back stage.<p>

Sakura abruptly froze, down casting her head so that her artificial colored hair could fall over her deep emerald eyes.

"What's up? Why are we back here?" The blond asked, trying to ignore the flicker of worry bubbling in his mind.

The girl's pink glossed lips shook, her throat lunged, but she spoke not a word. Naruto awkwardly glanced at his feet shifting about, before forcing a smile back on his face. Everything is better when you smile.

"I messed up my lines just like I thought, thank God Sasu-"

"Shut up!" The blond flinched, jumping backwards at pained scream from his friend.

"Don't you **dare **say his name, you, you, **monster!**" Sakura exploded, her jade orbs tremoring as if they where flies up against a glass window.

"Sakura- I"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! How could you do this to me?! How could you do this to him?! Just **shut up**!"

And Naruto, being the good kid he was, did just that. He said nothing.

"Whaaat? That look, I don't like it, what is it Naruto? You finally realizing it?" Sakura bit, venom pouring thru every syllable.

"You worthless piece of shit. Now you're going to kiss him. You worthless shit!" The girl shrieked, raising her fist and pounding against the blond's cheek.

"My perfect Sasuke is going to be **ruined **by _you!_ The person everyone wishes was dead!"

Naruto did as he was told. Even while the girl repeated assaulted his face. He shut his mouth.

"I can't believe it… I just can't fucking believe it! You, **you**! The little five year old taken from his poor mommy and daddy. I don't even get why Kyuubi didn't kill you like he did everyone else he came in contact with, that bloody terrorist. He probably saw all the similarities between you two. He even made you kill people right? And, scared you _pretty_ little face for every life you ended. And now _you _are going to lay your blood stained little lips on the most perfect person on earth? Your **disgusting**!"

The words burned. It was like touching a hot pan. Your body does everything to push away, but Naruto could not escape. These words where chained to his skin.

"And, I swear to God," Sakura hissed, her hand now in a vise around a clump of golden hair, "If you kiss him, _poison _him with your revolting touch," She gave him one harsh push against the bins, as her envious emerald eyes glazed with abhorrence, "I'll do what everyone has been wanting to do since you where born."

Naruto Uzumaki was silent. But inside he was screaming himself deaf.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha was scared. No, that's wrong, he was down right shitting himself. Currently the raven was pacing about offstage. Genma's words may have helped calm many nerves directed<p>

_Come on Sasuke, it's just a damn kiss. _The raven thought to himself, hopping from his shaking right foot to his quivering left. Sasuke jolted from his thoughts harshly as someone called the end of intermission.

With a huff, the raven trudged onto center stage, his eyes scanning for one particular blond head.

Just then the fabric wall pulled apart, uncovering the many eager eyes.

With one quiet cough, Sasuke began his lines, never missing a beat.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, oh that I might touch that cheek!"

"Ay me!"_ Thank God._ Sasuke thought to himself as he heard Juliet's lines croak from none other then his bunkmate.

"She speaks Oh, speak again, bright angel!"

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee. Take all myself." Naruto said, just as Sasuke climbed up up the balcony.

"I take thee at thy word, call me but love." The raven said his dark eyes consuming the others.

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee." The blond breathed, his pupils shifting from left to right rapidly.

"By yonder blessed moon I swear that tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-"

"Oh, swear not by the moon,"

"What shall I swear by then?"

"Do not swear at all; or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self, which is the god of my idolatry, and I'll believe thee."

It was here.

This is when they where meant to kiss.

_This is it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Things where fading in and out, too quickly. Everything was too quick, yet all motion was still.<p>

Naruto could hardly see. It was too vivid. Everything was too much. He couldn't take it. It seemed his mind went into survival mode. He had so many thoughts, but he just could think them.

He felt no one, but himself. But he had no feeling. He wasn't in pain. He wasn't sad. He wasn't even numb. He was just nothing.

He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he wasn't even sure if he talking or not. It was not better or worse then death itself.

But it broke apart all to quickly. Almost painfully rapid as he felt his lungs press against his ribs, rushing, up, and up, and up, and up.

He wasn't falling, no falling isn't right. Everything was just leaving him. Separating one by one. Everything but one person.

The one person that should be leaving him.

"Sasuke," He hissed out painfully.

His ears where ringing.

His eyes where flashing.

His nose was suffocating.

His skin was impaled.

His tongue was enflaming.

His senses where murderous.

But not like him.

Warm hands enclosed around his rising body as hot air echoed across his lips.

_No,_

It hurt.

_No,_

It hurt too much.

_No!_

He couldn't take it.

"Get **away**!" Naruto's voice howled, the air slicing his throat as it left his mouth.

"You're hurting me!" His hands lunged forwards, aching as they left his sides.

"I **hate** you!" His eyes burned, hot liquid leaving his face as they fell to the ground.

"**Leave me alone!**"

Yes,

Things would be better he left him alone.

Then he would be empty.

Have nothing left.

And that is better.

Much better, then ruining him.

Ruining the only thing you have left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Sasuke could feel the blood drip down the newly formed slash on his cheek as the crowed gasped. But it didn't matter what they did. Sasuke couldn't even see them anymore. It was just him and Naruto, until he shot up and tore through the stage for all he was worth.<p>

"Hey! Wait, your ruining the show!"

"Where the hell are you going?!"

"What's going on?!"

Some people tried to grab him, but he just went right through them.

"There will be -uh- a short intermission. Thank you!" In a matter of seconds the cast was up in arms. Everyone was yelling loudly some even crying.

"What are we going to do now?!"

"Should I go after him?"

"What the hell is wrong with that asshole!?"

"Now everyone, hush!" Genma ordered, silence the babbling teenagers. He took stance as the leader as the stood in the middle of the stage, all eyes watching him intently.

The man exhaled as he ran a hand threw his brown locks. _Maybe adding a kiss wasn't the best move in my part._

"Okay."

"…Okay what?! We have no Juliet!"

"I… will be Juliet."

"…"

"…"

"I will get ready, someone tell Sasuke to start the scene over. Oh and Shikamaru, go look for Naruto, you don't come on until the final acts."

"…"

"…"

"… Okay."

Shikamaru nodded before following the blond's path. He had a pretty good idea to where the boy might be headed.

"Now, I know this is bizarre kids, but just remember that everything will be fine. No one is disappointed so-"

"Director!" A panicked look girl yelped as she ran up to the cluster of campers and their instructor.

"What is it?" The man asked quickly.

"Sasuke Uchiha isn't on set!" She cried, her eyes swelling.

"We looked everywhere, even the bathrooms!" Her companion said, equally as distressed.

Genma slowly absorbed the information, his hazel eyes never blinking as the news set in.

"…Shit."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Shikamaru cursed to himself as he shuffled through the information in his mind. The teenager was on his way to find his bunkmate and, close friend, Naruto Uzumaki.<p>

For some reason the blond always had run to their bunk house if things where going wrong for him, that is the reason Shikamaru was currently walking along the road which lead to the cabins with the night's air pushing against his face.

In all honesty he wasn't really sure of what just happened. Everything seemed to be fine for a minute. Well, as _fine_ as things where going to get at least. Naruto had started hanging out with a female teenager named Sakura Haruno.

Shikamaru would have thought, more like hoped, that the blond would start drifting from Sasuke after making the new friend. Instead it appeared that the blond was becoming even closer to his raven-haired bunkmate. Which bothered Shikamaru to no end.

But now, well things weren't so clear anymore.

"Sasuke, w-wait!"

The lazy teenager flinched as he heard the dreaded name of his enemy emit against the air.

He quickly pushed himself against a tall pine trunk, prepared to do all he could to figure out what this bastard did to his friend.

"Sasuke, p-please! Slow down, I need to talk to you!" It was Sakura, the girl, Shikamaru recognized as Naruto's pink haired friend. And right ahead of her, was the Uchiha himself.

_Something isn't right about him._ Shikamaru thought, his midnight hair disheveled and his ivory skin now ghostly. Even the eyes that would constantly be glaring at something, where now blurry, puffy and… weak.

"Please! Wait! I-I- did Naruto-"

Sasuke halted; slowly he turned his head to face the desperate girl.

"Naruto… did-did you both kiss?" She panted, finally able to stop her desperate chase.

The raven said nothing as he rolled his face towards the ground, a bitter laugh escaping his lips.

"No… we didn't kiss."

The pinkette's eyes widened, as her lips broke in an open mouth smile.

"Oh, thank God!" She cheered, pure happiness filling her voice as her eyes shut in happy hills.

Sasuke's lips curled down in a grotesque scowl.

"I wouldn't want that little monster touching you." Shikamaru could feel his stomach flip as she took the stance of a child being tall enough to finally go on an amusement ride.

"You…"

"I can't believe the way he acts, like **you** would ever be his friend if you didn't have to be." She was so happy.

"You…"

"Maybe he will ask to go home, then he can finally leave you alone!" She was too happy.

"I was starting to think that maybe being like him will help me get closer to you, but I finally realized that if I just got rid of him you would like me! Maybe he will just kill himself!" Sickeningly sweet.

"You know what Sakura?" Sasuke snapped, a messed up smile on his own face.

"I just want you to know that I am actually in love with Naruto!" He said with fake cheerfulness.

"And when I say love, I really mean it! Not the friend way either, nope! I want him! You know, kinda like the way you want me! I wanted him to be happy so badly you see, that's probally what's different between me and you, I was fine being his friend, I really just wanted him in my life! I don't know about you, but I am pretty sure that is love! That's too bad isn't it? Well, I seem to make him rather upset huh? He said he _hates_ me, he wants me to leave, so, I think I am! Goodbye Sakura, I hope to never meet such a rotten bitch like you ever again!"

Shikamaru watched silently as he skipped away, his eyes red and his voice breaking. The girl stood there stunned, the smile slowly twitching into a frown as she strode the other way, not willing to except what she was hearing.

The only thought that Shikamaru was left with as he headed for bunk seven was that maybe, just maybe, he's been after the wrong person. But that was just a thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>It didn't make any sense. How could it be that at 9 at night on a humid 22nd of July, he was freezing?<p>

Sasuke Uchiha was so cold, that he was shivering, his teeth chattering together as he dragged his useless corpse up the dirt road.

Why else would he be shaking so violently? Oh right, he wasn't cold. He was just hysterical.

"Wow," he breathed vituperatively, a hand tracing his moist eyelid.

"I hope my makeup doesn't run!" He grinned as the tears flooded down his cheeks.

"Oh?" He said, looking up at the sky as droplets of water beat down on his forehead.

"Of course, it has to rain, or else this wouldn't be any fun for you would it!" The raven yelled, as sickening laughter streamed out his throat while heavy flows of water leapt to the ground.

"You just love taking people from me don't you?" The boy exploded into the sky.

"First my aunts and uncles, then my mother! My brother left me to, who the hell knows where he is now! You even made my own father him kill himself, just so I could hurt!" He couldn't tell the difference between his own tears and the water howling down at him. Maybe there was no difference.

"You even had to take him away from me! Why! Please tell me why do I always have to be **empty**?" Sasuke looked into the endless storm, his face frozen with insanity. And like a call from hell, he got his answer and the clouds pulsed through his eardrums, a loud rumbling beat that vibrated his core. Filled his veins with a throbbing howl and shook his heart back and forth.

Then it got all quiet like.

Just the sound of the rain drops racing with each other against the dirt. His mind playing silent memories. Good memories too. Which made it even worst.

It's funny how rain can do that to someone. Stillness helps fuel a livid mind. While rain, just brings sadness.

Which is more simplistic if you think about it.

It is much more lonely to be surrounded by millions of water particles then be surrounded by no one at all.

So he trudged forward, his hallow coal eyes leaking blood from dehydration.

Before his mind could catch up with, it seemed he reached the councilor's cabin.

He lifelessly knocked upon the door silently watching absolute nothingness take over his world.

"Sasuke, what are you…" The door opened to face a shirtless silver haired man, his eyes locked on the defeated teenager hunched over in front of him.

He didn't need to finish his sentence; the other knew what he was going to finish with. But he didn't really need to respond either; it was already clear what was wrong. Everything.

"Kakashi," Sasuke croaked his voice failing him.

"I want to go home."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>AN: Wow I really can't get over how emo I am ^^; Hope this isn't to intence... or just doesn't make sence (´∀｀）Who thoght Sakura would turn all bitchy?! MMEEEE! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ (yes it counts even though I wrote the story)  
>PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE review! It means the world to me! I worked so hard on this chapter and I would love your feedback of ANY KIND!<strong>__

**_Love Kenny-chan_**


	19. The Getaway

****＼(＾▽＾*)_Kenny-chan Cant Spelll_(*＾▽＾)／****

**A/N: My loves! My dear Honneybees of the nations! I am Maddly and forever IN LOOOOOVE with all of you! (≥ω≤＊)/ Your reviews made me sing to the heavens! (-o- )ノ In all honestly I truely can't even express how happy you people make me so thank you for that. （ ´∀｀）Now without further adue the next Chapter! Sorry if I made you all wait!**

**Disclaimer: Kishi says I don't own Naruto but I donno, r u going to lisen to a rich, artistic, genouse or a teenage girl whom can't even spell geniouse? (o￣∇￣o)**

* * *

><p>"Fucking shit." The filthy utterance sounded, muffled by the torrential fabrics, suffocating, and tightly bonding, his body against a shifting mattress.<p>

His teeth vibrate violently together under harsh breath. The boy was soaked to the core, his damp costume ripped apart from his body and disposed carelessly to the floor.

"Of all the shitty days of running with Gai… it had to fucking rain tonight." The fabric sticking to his face, as his knees lifted to his stomach, shaking arms securing a circular position.

"I fucking hate rain."

His body being swallowed whole. Drowning in the endless cloth that the boy has always had around him. He couldn't sleep without their heavy presence. Sweltering, thick blankets, trapping hot, desperate breaths as he curled up. Bitter, broken and disturbed.

He knew he had to sleep.

And yet he was afraid to do even that.

Everywhere the boy would ever go his life would just seem to fall apart.

Even in a subconscious state, his mind would reveal secrets. Destroying everything as usual.

But why should he care now? Everything had gone to shit anyway. The hell with it all. The hell with himself! But he still could not sleep.

"Fucking shit." He repeated. Not knowing what else to fill the moment with.

Because God knows being silent would only make things worse. And much more real, like, for example, there would never be a moment of silence in the movies, and those where most certainly fake. So having a time without background voices would just make things true! That would suck!

It was just himself when he would talk. Just his voice coming from his mouth, he could feel it, hear it, and know it was his own. He couldn't really control what he was saying anymore but… it was better.

His thoughts though, they where God-awful.

Then he heard the door.

It's low creaking, pleasurable sound, piercing the air as heavy water logged sneakers dragged into the room.

"Shikamaru!" He shot up, immediately jumping out of bed with a smile on his face.

"What's up bro? I could just tell it was you from your lazy-ass foot steps." His voice said flawlessly. So perfect in fact that perhaps it wasn't his at all.

"Well," Shikamaru spoke lowly, a strait emotionlessly face already having studied his friends actions.

"If you haven't noticed we left the stage,"

Naruto's white teeth poked out from under his curved lips his hands limply attached to his bare waste apart from the orange waterlogged boxers clinging to his hips.

"So you can drop the act."

Oh how true.

And drop it he did.

He actually dropped altogether after his blue eyes fell half lidded and shaking limbs relaxed.

And there, Naruto Uzumaki laid, passed out cold on top of his bed.

"I should be bringing you back to the set but…" Shikamaru sighed, himself settling in his own far left bed.

"You seem to need your rest."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Naruto liked dreams. It was like living without consciences. No matter what he did, what he said, it would not affect him. And this dream was one of the greatest yet.<p>

It was like memories, wonderful memories just being made more wonderful, and that was all.

There was nothing else but just that memory.

No future that could be changed by the slightest flick of a risk. There was no dreaded past that anyone could look back to. There was only present. Wonderful, wonderful present.

They would smile and laugh, and say meaningless words just to get the others response. The others beautiful response. That was all the other wanted. Having the other by his side.

BAD.

His face would swirl into something so pretty, something he hardly ever let anyone else see. Oh God, did he love that rare smile.

BAD.

Dark rebellious eyes, that sometimes became empty of clout and instead endearment.

BAD.

And he cared for him more then anything.

BAD BAD BAD.

Yes, yes, very bad.

Because of him.

Because of his blood clogged hands.

Because of his two feet that would stand weakly in the pool of ruby liquid.

Because of his blue restless eyes. Grim reapers, those eyes of his. Watching as his own mind did what he was told to do.

_Kill that man! He is the one that has your mommy! _

He would watch as the human died, hunched under the metal pole that may have been used to fissure his skull.

_Kill that woman! She is hiding your daddy from you! _

So he would do it. He would smell the bodily liquids seeping through the woman's clothes as he used a kitchen knife to stab her chest.

_Kill that little girl! She is the reason they are all gone! _

He would hear her dying voice echoing loudly over his own. His own pained cries as the people he killed fell to their knees. The six graves dug because with his own hands. It was all just to get back the people who loved him.

But then, the worse of it all happened.

_The man raising and watching over you killed your mommy little boy. The man you gave your life to, killed your daddy little boy._

_ The only man you ever cared about killed you parents little boy._

_ They're dead little boy._

_ Dead._

_ And there is nothing you can do little boy._

_ They are never coming back_

_ Dead._

_ Dead._

_ Dead._

He didn't even care that he was tricked as he cried and cried. He cried all the way through the courthouse. He cried when the he was declared innocent due to his young age and being manipulated into the six murders. He just cried and cried because he had no one left, and there was nothing he could do to get them back. In all honesty he could hardly even remember his parents faces.

All he knew was that parents love their children, and what could he do now? He murdered people for God's sake!

The kid was lucky enough that his apparent Godfather from out of nowhere claimed him, although the elder man is hardly around, let alone conversing with the now teenage male.

So now, something so amazing, so glorious, so absolutely perfect is wanted by something so… ruined.

And then Naruto's mind went to a glitzy stage. His eyes wide and fear erupting from his sickened mind as that same familiar face slowly crawled towards his.

There was no thoughts flashing through his mind, no words out of any pair of lips as the silent scene played forward.

Obscure eyes fixated on his own as ivory lids sealed shut. His lips fell so close, just enough to brush against each other. And then he started screaming thrashing about under the mute dream.

Just like that the lips that previously felt amazingly good, quivered. His eyes widening in heartrending disks.

Never had Naruto ever seen Sasuke Uchiha look as miserable as he did. _I did that. _

He watched himself throw a clawed swat towards his perfect face, the dejected raven still, as trails of pure, crimson blood swam down his cheek. _I hurt him._

And as Naruto watched himself shoot up and jump from the stage, all he could do was yell.

_Sasuke, _

_ I'm so sorry_

_ Sasuke please _

_ Please don't_

_ I'm so sorry Sasuke_

_ I don't want to make you sad_

_ I'm so sorry but,_

_ I want you_

_ I need you_

_ Sasuke_

Yelling in a silent world.

_Sasuke, Sasuke,_

_ Sasuke._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!"<p>

Naruto shot up; his eyes wide as sweat trickled down his neck.

"It was all a… dream?" He whispered in awe as rays of morning sun trailed past the window.

"Ah, ha? What now?" Kiba yipped; making his presence known rested lazily on his bed a bowl of bacon in his grasp.

"You mean you and Sasuke tying me to a chair and leaving me back stage, NO, that was not a dream you muthabitch-"

"Kiba," Shikamaru snapped cutting the brunette off from his angry affairs.

"Can you think of anyone but yourself at the moment?" The teenager said, directing his scolding look at said lady-lover.

Shikamaru then let out a loud sigh before stepping up to his blond friend sitting up in his bunk.

"Are you…" He asked in a wary tone, tilting his head slightly, "Okay?"

Naruto gave a deteriorating smile, as he looked apologetic at his friends.

"So I guess it wasn't a dream was it? Me, running from the stage and all…"

The lazy teenager inhaled deeply shaking his head lightly.

"Nah, it wasn't."

"I did some pretty bad stuff to the bastard didn't I?"

"I…guess so."

No one spoke for a moment, just listened to the sound of Kiba relentlessly chomping away at his fatty meats, the boy not knowing when to quit it.

"I…"

Naruto pursed his lips, his face changing to a quizzical state.

"I think I might be gay." His ice blue eyes quickly charged up to the surprisingly not so shocked friends. _Wait… what!_

"Yeah." Shikamaru said awkwardly whilst Kiba continued dining on the greasy morsels.

"I'm glad you finally admit you like me Naruto, but I'm sorry I don't swing-"

"Fuck you Kiba, I like Sasuke!" All right, well maybe those words didn't really surprise his friends but he certainly did shock himself.

"Oh my God I like Sasuke!"

"Eh he, I think you mean 'O.m.g.' cuz your all g-"

"Holy fucking shit I like a snobby bustard Uchiha!"

"Okay Naruto, calm down." Shikamaru chortled, amused by how amazed the blond acted by his discovery.

It seemed to him that things where just to ironic at the moment. Who knew trying to get the lovesick blond away from the Uchiha would hurt him instead of helping. I mean come on, it was pretty clear Naruto was crazy about Sasuke, Shikamaru figured it out the first second Naruto's azure eyes locked onto the pri- I mean Sasuke, as he waltzed his prissy ass into the bunk.

Little did he know said ice prick would be just as head over heals or even possibly more so for the blond.

Well, he did enough damage. Time to do some good.

"You know, he likes you too. I mean he likes you a lot." The lazy teen smiled, watching the astonishment double if not quadruple as those big cerulean orbs widen to an incredible size.

"H-he does? N-N-No way! That bastard doesn't like me at all! He isn't even-um… you know… gay."

"No, I'm serious he totally does."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes he does!"

"Nooo way!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO YES!"

"NO!"

"See you agree with me! I'm so tricky eheh."

"Naruto!"

An overbearingly loud 'Duh' from none other then Kiba Inuzuka interrupted the pointless banter.

"What?"

"Well of course Sasuke likes you, my God he fucking adores you!" The brunette proclaimed a piece of meet sticking out of his mouth like a cigarette.

"No, he doesn't besides how would you know?" Naruto wanted to throw in 'you dumb piece of shit' but he held his tongue for Santa.

"I mean he even announced it in the councilors cabin! The guy practically died when he saw you hooking up with Sakura, not to mention, who cast you as Juliet? Sasuke, blondie.

The guy is smart remember so he must have known that he would be chosen as Romeo. It was all Sasuke, Naruto. He was crazy about you the second he saw you! Damn how was I the only one who knew that, and you dipshits call me stupid!"

Both teenagers looked stunned at the male in front of them, who would have thought Kiba would have known so much.

"… Naruto… Kiba is the stupidest person I know… and if he realized that Sasuke wants you… well you better fucking believe it. Although I don't really know how he could have been in the councilor cabin at these times…"

"Where do you think I get the beer fellas?!"

"Ah. I see."

Naruto sat silently as the information sunk in. You see Naruto Uzumaki is what someone would call very dense. So it took a while. And, even after a full two minutes, he wasn't sure he bought it yet. Jesus what did the boy need?

"So… are you gonna go make little man babies now?" Kiba grinned getting up to throw out the finally empty bowl of bacon.

The blond's head did a little sway before his throat went dry.

"Naruto?"

"I gotta talk to him." He said a bit to fast to be considered normal.

"Shit, I said I didn't want him, I clawed his face when he was about to kiss me! I ran away as fast as I could from him-"

"Dude calm-"

"I said I hated him! Oh no, how could I even say that to him! Why the fuck would I ever do that! Sasuke, Sasuke I'm-"

"Fucking shit, calm your tits!" Kiba barked slapping a hand across the back of the boy's head, causing a dying duck sound to spring from his throat. Well at least it put an end to the hyperventilating.

"Look at me," The brunette commanded approaching the side of one of his greatest friends bed, looking the distressed teen dead in the eyes.

"We are going to get up right now, miss first activity and find little Sasu-gay. Alright?"

"Um, sorry to ruin your plan but… oh shit," Shikamaru winced as a not-so pleasant memory popped into his head.

"I kinda forgot to tell you guys but-uh-" The lazy teenager choked, "Sasuke is… gone."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Kakashi's grip on the wheel tightened as he heard the nearly mute teenager next to him let out a harsh, painful, hiss. His eyes quickly turned to the diseased looking raven, his right temple pressed against the glass window, before directing his glance back at the road. It seemed that the boy's seating position couldn't scream 'get away the fuck away from me' any louder.<p>

Well, what did he expect? Kakashi was lucky enough that his ward even let him drive him home.

He knew it hurt. It hurt him too, especially since he couldn't shake the feeling that he contributed to the pain.

Maybe he should say something.

"You know they say it's better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all."

Sasuke didn't even blink. He remained still and silent as if he wasn't even in there anymore. A dead man.

A different subject perhaps?

"Have you been looking at any collages? You know I could loan you some money if you want to go."

"Just drive the car Kakashi." He said dismissively, his blank, bottomless eyes transfixed on an invisible reflection.

Iruka told him to scold the boy when he said things like that. He said to be strict and punish him. But the world had already done that for him.

So the punishment part of raising children is gone, so now the making the kid feel better act? Well, that certainly won't work. You plainly can't make someone feel brighter if they can't even feel at all.

His job as a parent was no longer necessary.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Fucking hell!" Kiba cursed as he pushed through a group of chatty girls, each snapping a vulgar remark as he raced between their linked arms.<p>

"Here, here!" Naruto boomed jumping up and signaling the front entrance of camp. The one place that would get you into more trouble leaving then burning a certain arch men instructor's perverted novel.

"How do we get through? There is like two councilors just guarding it." The brunette hissed as the camp advisors conversed aimlessly.

"-Lets just run through or something!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? They'll torture us!"

"Who gives a shit!?" We gotta get out n-"

"Shut up and listen," Shikamaru interjected silencing Naruto and Kiba quickly.

The group stood anxiously assessing the situation, each in their own positions using the greatest walky-talky ever invited. The cell phone.

The last walky-talky didn't really survive when Sasuke found the blond 'planning for war' under his bed last week.

"You ready, boys?" Naruto grinned from behind a tree trunk after the plan was decided, his nerves making the teenager all the more jumpy.

"Let's kill these bitches." Kiba howled back, under a forest shrub.

"Go!" They all snapped at once, (Kiba slightly off) Shikamaru leaping from the backside of a gray-splotched rock dashing to the gateway entrance, a roughly brunette on his heals.

"Now men!" Naruto declared watching his two friends run right over the watchmen, his eyes widening nervously as one particular red-faced man appeared from the right.

What? There teenagers what did you think the plan would be?

"So you can take archery now r- what the heck is going on here!"

_Oh shit._

"Go go GO!" Kiba yelped racing for the parking lot, Iruka standing red-faced and speechless behind them.

The three boys reached the pavement parking lot, the place particularly bare on the day of today.

"There!" Shikamaru announced pointing to a small silver car, the man recognized as Hayate rubbing a tinted rag on its hood.

Before another word was uttered, Naruto slid across the glass shield '21 Jump Street' style, claiming shotgun.

"Niiiice," Kiba slurred as he jumped into the back, Shikamaru taking the position as driver.

Hayate said nothing as his car flew out of the parking lot and down the road.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Not a moment later the same man was yelling quiet bitterly.<p>

"Alright that's, fine!" He shouted, as Iruka stormed into his own car, backing right out on high speeds to follow the campers.

"Take my car, whatever! See if I care!"

"Your breaking nearly ever rule you little punks!" Iruka sputtered his lips flapping, as the two cars became all but a distant blip.

"Screw you fags!" The sickly man hollered all sound finally ceasing.

"… They, took my car…" He coughed quietly. As everything turned to a normal, apart from the three missing cars, four less students and two councilors not doing their job. Wait a minute, scratch that when does Kakashi ever do is job in the first place?

"I guess… I have to go after them…" He whispered as he in unexplained skill, broke into Gai's bright green Hybrid and backed onto the street.

"…"

He flicked on the radio and was immediately greeted with a female huffing out exercise routine to the song 'Call Me Maybe'.

"…"

And for some reason, the music/orders or leg lifts, would not either turn off, or lessen its volume.

"…"

Nor the windows lower.

Yes, so the stereo was blaring for all passerbyers to hear as he drove his neon green, eclectic car with multiple bumper stickers all saying some form of 'embrace your youth' on them.

Well… who's the fag now?

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p><em><em><em><strong> AN: Ahh Genma how I love to hate on you for being the homophobic way you are ^^ Luckily this is fiction so there is no such ass in society (hopefull (O_O;)) I hope i didn't disipoint, I kinda go all into my emoness angst again but I think it was nesicary! Ah and how could we forget the coming out party for Naru-tan?! (^v^)ﾉ┌iiii┐ヾ(≥u≤)  
>Please PLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE review huns, PLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE it makes me sooo happy!<strong>___

___**Love Kenny-chan**___


	20. Finding Sasuke

****＼(＾▽＾*)_Kenny-chan Cant Spelll_(*＾▽＾)／****

****A/N: :Edit Sry Found some errors!(=.^;):  
>YOUR REVIEWS MADE ME SQUEIL WITH PURE BLISS! \(≥U≤) THANKYOU SOOOO MUCH! Please enjoy this chapter I put a lot of time and work into it and I REALLLY hope you love it *^^* You all mean so much to me and I thank anyone who ever even read the first word of this terrible terribe story T^T Thank you guys so much and Now, FINALLY on chapter 20 Sasuke and... Well you guys will read it right? ^w*****

**Disclaimer: If anyone asks, Kishi is totally NOT in my basement being forced to give me ownership over Naruto... and if he was WHICH HE ISNT he hans't confessed yet... (just a few more finger nails then I'll keep you Itachi **(x**ω**x))****

* * *

><p>"Do we even know what car the bastard drives? And, how will we know where he is?" Kiba yelled over buffering windows. His face currently was clenched, due to the immense wind pressure from the two open areas ahead of him.<p>

"Navy Camaro Convertible, haven't you been listening to his _modest_ words for the past to weeks?" Shikamaru growled his hands clenched tightly around the wheel of the rather crappy vehicle.

"There really is only one way to the main roads from here, and that's this way, he could not have possibly gotten of the highway yet."

"Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto hollered from the outside of the car, his body protruding from the silver automobile, on hand securing himself to the hood. Cars from all sides yelping as his loud voice sounded, an arm flailing as he rocked back and forth.

"Can't you drive any faster?" The blond snapped, cursing as an ugly green 'Buggy' hocked at them.

Shikamaru glared at the rode as he jabbed his foot on the gas, cutting of yet another enraged driver.

"I'm doing the best I can, now get out of the window, it's dangerous!"

"Ha, who would ever buy a neon green 'Buggy'!? Did you hear the shit that guy had blasting! Bwaha."

"Shut up Kiba!" Both teenagers have yelped as a truck plunged into their lane.

Naruto continued his business of aimlessly crying out Sasuke Uchiha's name as Shikamaru, drove like a maniac, avoiding two particular cars that would not step off, and Kiba… well the brunette just laughed and pissed of a few drivers with his obnoxious facial expressions and hand gestures.

Good thing they weren't texting…

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Iruka shrieked flames of pure rage as the silver car swerved, causing pure chaos on the crowded street. A silver car full of complete hooligans at that! What makes it even worse is that they where his hooligans! The rough group of teenagers he had responsibility for!<p>

They could get hurt!

They could get someone else hurt!

They could even **die**!

...

Yeah he didn't care about that so much. Those three teenage males where doing something much, much worse.

They where breaking the rules, Dammi- I-I mean darn it!

He lashed a hand against the wheel, the loud honk scaring the shizam out of anyone in a mile radios.

Well except for his campers of course. Those idiots didn't even notice.

Iruka clenched his eyes in suspicion as a familiar troublemaker immerged from the window. His mouth formed an open mouth scowl as he watched the boy flail his arms yelping out clear obscurities.

"Is he…?" The man scoffed in unbelief as his eyes took in the appalling sight.

"NARUTO!" He boomed, screeching out his own window, his car flying to the unlawful car's tail.

"YOU GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTENT!"

"Uh-oh." Naruto uttered as the beet red face came into his vision. The blond's eyes widened as the car came closer, any farther and surly it would leave a dent!

"Shikamaru-" Iruka heard the teenager proclaimed before sliding back from the window.

Iruka smiled with relief as the thought of them listening to his order. Then he realized that, that could never be true and was brought back to his livid form.

Just then the vehicle sped off, creating an earsplitting and completely illegal 90-degree turn into a small building parking lot.

"Oh no, you're not getting away that easily." The man hissed as he too made a kick-ass, made slightly more legal then the last by looking as before he skidded.

"PULL OVER THE CAR!" He demanded the other's noisy engine while he caught up to the rambunctious teenagers.

"Piss off Iruka! We gotta find Sasuke!" Naruto yelled back, before launching his foot down on the break.

"Yeah, what are you my mom?" Kiba howled throwing middle finger as Shikamaru let out a surprised utterance.

Iruka fumed as the car ran down a fence, curving into a poor citizens backyard.

But he was most certainly not one to give up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Shikamaru cussed, as the rearview mirror was flooded yet again with their councilor red, fuming face.<p>

"Where never gonna lose this fucker!" Kiba yipped as he waved a nice old 'Fuck You', out the open window.

Naruto clenched his teeth tightly as the vexation jammed on his car horn once again.

The car zipped back to the main road, a man filling his truck at the gas station boggled as they bolted down the busy streets.

"What is it that will get him off our bumper?" The blond growled pulling at his locks in anger.

Shikamaru's eyes slowly closed at the question, his hands forming a perfect circle as his mind swirled with intelligent.

"What the hell Shika! Hands on the wheel, and open you eyes Dammit!"

Suddenly Shikamaru Nara's brain flashed with brilliance, and it seems, the day was yet again saved by his geniuses mind.

His hands jumped back on the wheel, the car yet again flying down a small intersection.

"Woah!"

"Fuck!"

The car sped till it reached the entrance of a rather large home, then tearing the grass to pieces as it neared the back of the building.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU GOING! THAT IS ILLEGAL, WHERE ARE THE POLICE!" The usual shrieking man cried, fallowing the leaping car.

Naruto yelped as a wide pool came into vision. His hands, quickly managing his friend's, away from the circular steering wheel.

"What are you doing man?" Kiba barked as the vehicle came to an unstable halt.

Shikamaru finally glanced up and grinned the ignominious expression sparking a window of rebellion through his hazel eyes.

"You see," the teenager began, clear content as he opened the front door of the automobile.

"I am simply breaking Iruka's most precious rule."

Naruto and Kiba watched in awe as the boy hunched over to the pool, shining his teacher a definite stare as the man and his car spun into the unknown poor citizen's backyard.

"Hey Iruka!" Shikamaru shouted, gaining the man's attention before sprinting down the pool.

Iruka's eyes popped from his skull at the display of pool safety violation and had no choice but to jump out of his car and after said boy.

It was much like an episode of Tom and Jerry, Iruka looked so a flame while Shikamaru remained cool and collected. The big difference from the two though would probably be the fact the main characters where reverently silent while Iruka and Shikamaru… not so much.

"DON'T RUN BY THE POOL! HOW DARE YOU BREAK SUCH A RULE! THIS IS A SHAME TO DEMOCRACY!"

Meanwhile, as Iruka snapped about, Shikamaru called out to the sitting ducks just off from where he was currently causing such an obscene act.

"Hey, you guys go! I got this guy under control for now!" He hollered as the blond and brunette finally seemed to come back to the world of the living.

"Are you sure Shika? That… pretty brave of you." Kiba returned loudly with deep admiration.

The geniuses gave a curt nod before sprinting off again.

Kiba and Naruto exchanged glances, silently configuring what would be best before grunting.

"You better catch that bastard, Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled as their Camry… well their _borrowed_ Camry quickly backed out, returning to the road to find one particular raven.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Kakashi's lips hardened as the yellow street lines did their little dance. The man was worried. The feeling of was anxiety suppressed from his body, but instead he felt a feeling of morose. He had just up and left his friends, the other advisors, without a note or even some form of apology. He was upset for them, but family always comes first. And he could bet that one glimpse of his ward's face, they would understand.<p>

With a miserable puff Kakashi pulled over to a small '7 Eleven'.

"I need to get some coffee," The man said solemnly, turning to face Sasuke. The teenager looking in no healthier then a ninety-year-old man on his deathbed.

"Do you want anything?" Realizing he would get no answer, Kakashi removed himself from the vehicle, the man making sniffled sound before leaning back over to the teen on his right.

"You should get out some fresh air, Sasuke." He said blandly, then walking to the convenient-store entryway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Hayate used leer at the many honking cars in front of him. Sadly the traffic took no effect.<p>

"Nice car!" A pedestrian and her friend yelled sarcastically as the pitiful man threw a middle finger at them.

Finally after about five minutes of still traffic, a gap was opened up.

Hayate slowly lowered a foot on the gas pedal, but just then a silver 'SUV' took his place.

Hayate used roar on the silver 'SUV'. Oh no! But it seems the silver 'SUV' is uninfected by roar!

The man put his came face on, after a coughing fit of course, and slid his the green hybrid off to the sidewalk.

Completely illegal? Yes.

Did he care? Not at all.

Hayate's plan of nearly running people over seemed to be working until the car stopped moving all together. Yes Hybrids suck without electricity.

An angry mob of pedestrians, whom of which narrowly escaping the action resulting of them in being scraped of the ground, approached Hayate and his vibrant green vehicle.

The angry mob used furry attack! It was super effective!

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched mindlessly as the cars passed, each one seemingly misshaped and bigger then the last.<p>

Maybe Kakashi was right…

With a slurred exhale, the teenager exited from the car. He inhaled as much air as his body would allow, before coughing it back out.

"What the hell," he muttered to himself, recognizing the particular tasting air. And what a strong taste it had.

His legs were impossibly heavy, as he dragged himself to the source of the particular sent.

As he neared the back of the building a spark of fire caught his cold eyes.

"Haa, ha, sup bro."

A boy, probably around his age or slightly older laughed. His fingers lightly rapped around a glass pipe with a rounded, burnt, end. White hair poked out and draped his long forehead just above a pair of small circular glasses. A mustered yellow character hoodie covering most of his lanky body, with purple-checkered cakey pants and big-knotted boots to top off the outfit.

One may have thought his getup would have inferred the boy was somewhat of a nerd, but for some reason his presence was much more than that. Much more dangerous.

"You… you're Sa-haha-Sasuke, right?" The stranger droned from the ground, his back supported by the brick wall of the store.

The raven opened his mouth to answer, but quickly shut it, his teeth slamming together as the usual glare took his face.

"Whoa," The white haired young adult smiled as his eyes darted up and down the other teens figure.

"You don't need to be so uptight, here, it'll be good for you." The male chortled as he threw a bag of white powder at him.

"Is this coke?" Sasuke choked out with a questioning glance.

"No its flour." The male snorted, manifesting Sasuke's previous beliefs while inhaling more of the meth in his hand.

Sasuke pursed his lips.

"Who are you?" He bit loudly earning a surprised snicker from the white haired male before him.

The adolescence's mouth opened to a twisted grin as his tongue darted over his back teeth.

"I go by Kabuto." He said deepening his leaning pose as Sasuke slowly began pulling apart the plastic bag.

"Well Kabuto… it was a pleasure to meet you." The Uchiha said lowly, his face transfixed on the poison in his hands.

"The pleasure is all mine." He laughed, pulling out a ripped sliver of paper from his sweatshirt pocket and a pen from his pants.

He quickly jotted down a bit of writing before standing up and pushing the scrap paper to the Uchiha's chest.

"Call me up anytime." He laughed before turning and leaving the area in a large truck with a license plate that read, in thin red letters, 'GETWELSOON'.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>Naruto's pulse jolted from his skin with every car he passed. His two hands where clutching the wheel desperately while his blue crystals eyes made their frantic attempt to find something very important. These eyes quickly darted over the road again, his throat drying immediately as the intersection appeared before him.<p>

"K-Kiba!" He yelped, trying to produce agonizing words,

"Which way do I go? Do you think he went left or right? Kiba where is Sasuke? Which way-"

"Yo!" The brunette hollering over Naruto's rambles,

"That, my friend, is a driveway, as where the past 14 driveways that you freaked out at. Calm the fuck down!"

That shut up Naruto up for at least another three driveways.

And then something extraordinary happened.

Kiba's brown eyes widened as a dark Chevy convertible stood out proudly at a small '7 Eleven' store.

"There!" He yelled loudly, pointing to the vehicle being crowded by many other automobiles.

Naruto spun the wheel dramatically, causing the car to spiral, parallel parking with the cars not more then three centimeters away from them.

"Holy shit,"

The blond leapt from the car, tripping numerically as he tried forward, forcing all he could to that car.

"-Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry, your car wasn't even hit! Please I just gotta-" Kiba growled as an elder woman insisted on disciplining him after watching the previous out of control parking job. His head franticly trying to look over the elders shoulder, but he saw no such luck of getting through as she grabbed him by the top of his brown shaggy locks. _Good Luck bro. _The brunette thought to himself, seeing no way out of this woman's words.

"He's here." Naruto barely whispered to himself, his stomach bouncing with emptiness as he neared the hollow car.

"I know he's h-" The blond's breath hitched as a dark sea fled his vision, his veins burning an oil lit forest up to his pulsing chest. He had finally found him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>At first he didn't actually think it was him. But it seemed the moment those hazy cerulean eyes flashed over into his vision there was no denying it. And oh did it hurt! It was like your insides suddenly weighted ten times more then he did. It was like a nail was plunged from the top of his head, down to his toes. It was like hell. It was like pure hell. And ironically enough, this bliss less hell was caused by none other then the most precious angel in his life. In anyone's life, he was probably the most angelic person ever created.<p>

But hell is a very difficult thing to handle, see, and Sasuke knew more then anyone how much his little angel wanted nothing more then for him to go through with this hell. I mean if a perfect angel tells you that they hate you; the angel who never talks poorly of anyone, the angel who loves everyone, well then you must come to the conclusion that this person is the devil. And, devils and angels do not belong together.

This is the conclusion Sasuke had been musing about in his head for a while now. They where never meant to be. Sasuke wants more then anything to be with Naruto, but the blond wishes the complete opposite. But who could really blame him? Sasuke _is_ the devil, right?

But all this thinking was screwed up the second his angelic face appeared, the minute his sparkling eyes set a flame, and the moment when the angel followed the devil.

So, Sasuke did something rather rare, he said directly what was on his mind.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>The words broke through like a tsunami bursting through a beaver dam. They flooded his mind, sinking and swirling into the giant world pool of his mind.<p>

"S-Sasuke, I…" He slurred, that world pool of a brain, draining as the familiar face that was once smiling was now just a display of loathing.

"I need to talk to you." He finished, speaking into the ground, both eyes pinned to the worn down gray sneakers on his feet.

A cord struck as he heard a bitter snicker, glancing up to face a teenager filled with abhorrence.

"Well," Sasuke muttered in a strange sort of manner, "we're talking now aren't we? Get on with it!" He bit back, both charcoal eyes narrowing to a contempt glare.

Naruto couldn't stop his teeth from clattering together as his view became blurred and messy. Turning back to his feet he manage to swallow in a breath, before realizing… he was utterly despondent.

There was no source of hope. No plausible way for this to turn out well. Because he was wrong. He was so wrong and it can never be fixed. He lost everything. And there was no return.

His hands shook to cover his raining orbs, the tears leaking through his fingertips as he let out a heart retched cry.

"H-Hey, please, don't-don't cry. It's okay, please, don't..." Sasuke stuttered, his body in a desperate attempt to cradle the blond.

Salty drops ran down his cheeks and into his lips as he began whispering emotion filled words to himself.

"Shh, I'll be okay. Don't cry, come on, don't cry," The raven shook as his hands awkwardly pulled apart his sweatshirt seams. His own eyes, struck by terror and misfortune.

Naruto couldn't take it. He was never one to display his sadness. Never one to ask for help in times of sadness. But it was too much. He wanted him back. He needed him. He needed him so bad.

"Sasuke," He stifled with trepidation as his throat burned the walls of his stomach. The fire that lit on his heart the moment he finally found the raven now left heaps of biting ash across his skin, ripping him in half over and over again. It seemed he was at his last seam, the last moment before his mind decided, 'you know what? Let's just give up; let's just rot away. Lets just die already.' When a tight bond wrapped around his body.

The warmest most secure feeling, that stitched him back up, keeping himself together.

"I love you, you know."

And then it all fell apart again. Each breath collapsing on the next as his ribs shook with instability.

"I-hah-I, you-you," He stumbled, even his words a torn apart mess. Sasuke spoke not a syllable, just held him there, slightly pressurizing his grasp.

Which made it all the worse. All the more careful.

Naruto let out a whimper as a feeling of misplaced affection set across his skin.

"I'm so, sorry." Finally he said it. And once he did, the tightly bond arms lost their suction, and now hung loosely around his sides.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you, for telling you I don't want you because… I really do."

The blond swallowed hard as his shining blue eyes looked into the crook of the raven's neck, "But you shouldn't want me. I am gross and ruining-"

"Don't talk like that." Sasuke snapped back, not daring to turn his glaring eyes to countenance.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed slowly, "I can't be with you."

The arms where back on him, his hands swiftly fashioning around the bond and pulling him into a fierce leer.

"And, why the hell not?" He growled, a detriment expression on his face.

Naruto knitted his eyebrows, abandoning his sullen, and emotion for an indignations stance.

"Because bastard," he muttered back in a low voice, "I am a messed up little sh-"

It was so perfect, the moment Naruto was cut off, so utterly perfect. Most likely only lasted a mere three seconds, but the motion of it all seemed more then in tune. It was like the sun frozen over, and heaven fell to the depths. Yes, it was messed up, full of unexplained anger, hope, and the most desperate melancholy, but perfect.

"I warned you Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke panted against pulsating lips, "don't talk down on yourself. Only I can do that."

And it happened again, except this time longer, but Naruto stood, not greeting the warm amazing action that he more then anything wanted to take part in.

It set back on him. The perfection he was not meant to have as the ravens hands moved up his back, warm face locked in with his own. He was not meant to feel this happy.

"Sasuke!" He snapped, breaking of the interaction abruptly.

"I did terrible things. I am ruined beyond belief, and a killer like myself is not meant to have someone like you!"

Sasuke froze. A look of complexity setting on his features as he looked over the blond.

"Yeah bad shit happened… so what? It's not like you did those things on purpose. Why the hell would that matter now?"

"Wha…what do you mean what does it matter!" He yelled suddenly trashing back, a look trepidation painted on his features.

The raven blinked twice, watching in a wary manner.

"I mean what I said," He said slowly, never taking his eyes from Naruto's, "I don't care. At. All."

The blond stood in shock as Sasuke continued.

"The only time when I would actually react to your past would be the times when some shit eating fucker would tie you to it. And it pissed me off beyond belief. His voice was low as he, at a menacingly reduced speed, staggered closer to the shorter teenager.

"Honestly, I don't know the whole story, but, I am positive what type of person you are, and I know you would never purposely hurt an innocent person. And don't argue with me!" He pulled Naruto in close again in a tight hug feeling much, much better.

"Hmm," The blond hummed, a sad sort of smile across his lips, "I hurt you." His blue eyes, pushing away the warm water threatening to break free.

Sasuke's laugh vibrated against his chest before his voice entrancing voice echoed again across his neck.

"Yeah, I said innocent. I mean, a second ago I'm pretty sure I kissed you against your permission or will…"

"Psht, your so right, you innocent, ha ha. What was I thinking?" Naruto grinned; his cheeks building below bright blue eyes.

"I honestly have to idea, moron." Sasuke responded rolling his eyes sarcastically, his own slight twist of the lip, but either way, genuine.

"Well, Sasuke Uchiha," The blond sighed loudly, pausing as their eyes locked, "Fucking kiss me already, you bastard."

He smiled genuinely before warm smirking lips closed over his own yet again, a simple kiss, nothing dirty, and nothing hot and intense, just a sweet affectionate kiss.

"Oh Mah!"

The teenager's eyes shot open as the familiar howl sounded from behind.

They both swirled their heads around to face the typical crowed of losers.

Kiba looked rather mentally as he smugly made a hear with his hands, his face slightly battered with what looked like a red handprint across his cheek.

The other, much more harmed sick looking man appeared to be ripping out his hair wile stabbing his puke colored eyes. "No! Make them stop my eyes!" He was quiet a mess…

Shikamaru, the only smart male of the group appeared to be mainly hiding in front of a trashcan.

"I can just tell this is going to be troublesome." He sighed just before an enraged man rushed towards the crowed, flailing his arms as PG insults rolled/exploded off his tongue.

"YOU TEENAGERS ARE IN BIG- aw isn't that cute…" Iruka said quietly pouting adorably at two boys still entangle in each other's grasp.

"Piss off." Sasuke growled, not taking to his actions being called cute. Doesn't mean he stopped.

Kiba barked happily as he pranced over to the two, Shikamaru following closely behind as Iruka momentarily held back his screams and comforted to the tortured looking burnout.

"Uchiha! Your back! We all missed you! Especially Naruto, eheheh."

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped, with lightly dusted cheeks, a fist directed in the direction of the cheery brunette.

For some reason, Sasuke was not really warming up to his friendly attitude.

"Yeah…"

"You do! Awesome, so can I drive your car, pal?" He yipped pouncing to the raven-haired teenager.

"…"

"…"

"Get away from me you dog, you're in my personal space bubble. You can ask me away when you leave it."

Kiba would never feel the love.

"So… can we all go back? Or what?" Shikamaru grumbled, watching, not helping, Kiba flail around sadly before running a to the end of

"Sasuke can I drive your car?!" The brunette shouted loudly creating quite a spectacle.

"What? Your way too close!" The eighteen year old yelled back. Kiba sighed dramatically before running to the other side of the street.

"Sasuke c-!"

"Still too close!"

Kiba ran all the way to the Mickey Ds six building down.

The brunette inhaled like the big bad wolf before shouting with all his might.

"SASUKE CAN I DRIVE- wait where are they going? Are they… leaving!?" Kiba helplessly chased the moving car as his 'friends' laughed zipped their way to camp.

Now he was left with the two remaining people. The two of whom might drive him off a cliff. His ride. Slowly the deflated teenager dragged himself to the nearly desolate parking lot of '7 Eleven' sad, upset, and soon to be traumatized.

"Hey you guys what did I miss?" Kakashi cheered joyfully walking out of the '7 Eleven' clearly must have been up to no good.

"Kakashi! *COUGH* you missed the faggityist thing ever *COUGH* I'll tell you about it in the car *COUGH*" Hayate began, of course not patting the man on the back, because of course two males touching in any way would be extremely gay, but instead nodding passionately and stupidly.

"Thank God I'm going with you guys, *COUGH* Gai's car was *COUGH* destroyed *COUGH* and my eyes *COUGH* are still *COUGH* burning from *COUGH* that fagg-ish *COUGH* sight!" The conversation was stopped as Iruka then caught sight of the brunette in an attempt to steal the car and escape with no notice. Failure!

"KIBA! THERE YOU ARE! YOU ARE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE YOUNG MAN! COME ONE WE ARE GOING BACK TO CAMP!"

Kiba, Realizing this is what he would have to be hearing for the next hour or so decided there could only be one word for this moment.

"FUCKINNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p>"So how did it go?" A pitch less voice creaked, a voice so poignant it would pinch against skin.<p>

"Hmmm…" He purred thoughtlessly, one of his large black, unlaced boots up against the vibrant dashboard; it's light casting a blue glow over the shadowed truck.

One mauve gloved hand hung limply over the greasy wheel's exterior, while the other lightly clutched a cell phone, his elbow, pressing against the crook of the window.

"Kabuto?"

"So sorry Orochimaru sir, I mean to say it went without a flaw." He breathed slowly a thin smile never leaving his flaxen face.

"I should hope so!" The voice cackled back, a sickening laughter causing the 22-year-old hum, his white quills matting behind the hood, much resembling the face of a monster.

"Well I suppose I will be seeing you back here. Good work Kabuto."

"Thank you Master. I will do all in my power to get to you shortly." He patiently waited for the dial tone before shutting the devise.

With quick breathe, the inhaled the sweet poison of the burning ice. The drug was one of his favorites for many reasons. But mainly, the inhaled crystal makes you feel so good, when inside you body it's slowly destroying and killing your system. It's just so ironic! And who doesn't love a bit of irony every once and a while?

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>__小春日和__-_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR READING THAT! I really appreciate it more then you belive and every review brings amazing joyfullness into my tummy (*v w v*) THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOUUUUUUU! Oh yes and fear not we still have much of the plot to unravle.. woot woot! (≥u≤)/ Hopefully you guys liked this! Please Please Please Please Please Please x 99999999999999999999999992 Review!**

**Love Kenny-chan ~ \(≥w≤)/**


	21. Note

Hello all! I have good and bad news! My good news is that I have a new story published, and if you liked any of my other stories, I highly recommend reading this one!

Now for the bad news, I feel that it would not be wise for me to continue any of my past stories. The writing is very immature and much different from my current style. I may come back and RE-WRITE Summer Camp, but it is not likely for a while at least. I feel I can do much better then this story and I promise I will be writing more like it... but better :)

Sorry to everyone, I hope you like my new stuff!

Here is a link to my newest story: The Partygoers

** s/9926570/1/The-Partygoers**

It is a Sasuke x Naruto (I suppose... the line is a little more blurry) it is directed for a somewhat more mature audience and hopefully is a whole lot better then my recent stories. I really hope you give it a try, I promise it gets more lovely as time goes on!

Thank you so much all of you who have stayed loyal to me, I adore you all.

Love, Kenny-Chan


End file.
